Last Night Last
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: Alex Cabot and Casey Novak had been friends for four years. After spending the night together both are left wondering if it's the end of their friendship or the start of something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters or songs used just borrowing them for my twisted tale.**

ADA Casey Novak was having a bad day to say the least, it was only lunch time and she had already broken a heel, got soaked in the rain, lost a case, got yelled at by her boss, upset the detectives because she wouldn't get them a warrant and spilled coffee on her new laptop. Sighing she threw her pen down on her desk and stood by her office window looking down over the wet city streets as people hurried by going about their business.

Hearing a soft chuckle she turned around and saw her friend and coworker of four years Alexandra Cabot leaning against her office doorframe laughing heartily at Casey's outfit. Holding up her phone Alex snapped a picture of the disgruntled redhead.

Looking down Casey could see the funny side she was wearing her favourite black skirt suit and green silk blouse that this morning she finished off with her favourite black Jimmy Choo heels, owing to the fore mentioned broken heel however, the outfit was now finished with a pair of lime green running shoes.

"Nice look, that could really catch on." Laughed the blonde taking a seat opposite Casey's desk.

"I thought it made a statement!" Smirked Casey before groaning and dropping into her chair. "I broke my heel and must have worn my spares home or more likes my so called best friend Abigail borrowed them and never bothered to return them. So it was the trainers or nothing and considering it's freezing in here..." She trailed off suddenly realising how funny the situation was.

Smiling at her friend Alex was once again captivated by the way her green eyes sparkled when she laughed, the freckles that littered her face and the way she crinkled her nose when she was thinking. Snapping out of her thoughts she said, "I heard about the Giles Case. I'm sorry that was always a tough one. Especially after the victim changed her story several times and the CCTV was thrown out."

"Tell that to Donnelly she chewed me out for twenty minutes, called me 'unprepared and sloppy'." Moaned Casey using her fingers to massage her temples.

Coming around Casey's desk Alex began massaging her tense shoulders, "Wow, your muscels are like steel."

"Mmm, that feels good. You have magic fingers."

Giving a small laugh Alex leaned down and whispered. "So I've been told." Into Casey's ear causing the younger woman to shivers and blush.

"Your full of yourself aren't you Cabot!" Joked Casey hoping her voice didn't betray her.

Laughing Alex said, "If you don't feel up to it tonight we can always do it another night." referring to their plans to watch a movie, eat junk food and relax after a stressful week.

"No, I'm looking forward to it." Giving Alex an evil grin she added, "Besides, it's my turn to pick the film."

Groaning and giving an exaggerated pleading expression Alex begged "Not another Batman movie please?"

"Okay, Superman it is." Laughed Casey.

Walking to the door Alex stopped and gave Casey a wicked grin, "Oh I almost forgot we have a meeting with Judge Petrovsky in twenty minutes." Laughing as a wadded ball of paper whizzed past her head.

As Alex headed back to her office she knew she was in dangerous territory, she had been attracted to Casey instantly there was something about the redhead that drew her in. At first she thought it was a purely physical attraction but as they became friends she realised that Casey was passionate, smart, caring and had a an acidic sense of humour. After four years she knew she was in love with her friend, she also knew Casey was straight so she settled for being a good friend.

Heading out of the office Casey headed for Alex's apartment looking forward to an evening relaxing with blonde who had become one of her best friends. When she had first found out she would be working with Alex she was worried because she had heard of Alex's 'Ice Queen' reputation. She soon found that although Alex could present an icy front she was warm, approachable, funny and passionate about the cases they prosecuted.

Nodding a greeting to the doorman Casey jumped in the elevator and hit the button for the third floor. As she waited for lift to arrive she once again flashed to what it would be like to kiss the blonde, it made her nervous other that one drunk kiss with a sobriety sister in law school she had never kissed nor wanted to kiss a woman until she met the blonde.

Knocking on the door she attempted to push the image of kissing Alex out of her mind, shifting the bag she had brought with her from hand to hand. Looking up when she heard a small chuckle, blushing she held out a bottle of the blondes favourite wine. "Be nice Cabot or I won't share."

Laughing Alex replied "Then I will just have to eat all popcorn myself. Are you coming in or spending the night in the hall way?"

Walking in and shutting the door Casey said "I'll come in but only because you mentioned popcorn."

"Sweet and salty. Although how anyone can eat salty popcorn is beyond me. What film did you pick?" Called Alex over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen for some glasses and the wine she had already opened and allowed to breathe.

"Superman. Salty popcorn is the way forward, plus it balances out all the sugar in those fizzy sweets you love so much. We're a perfect match." Grinned Casey.

"A perfect match huh?" Asked Alex eyebrow raised, laughing when she saw Casey blush.

"You know what I mean! I'll just go put this in the spare room." Mumbled Casey. Taking a few seconds to compose herself before heading into the living room. Taking the glass of wine Alex offered her, "Thanks. God that's good."

"I have something for you." Said Alex as she disappeared into her bedroom returning with a box wrapped in lime green paper topped with a slightly darker green bow. "This is for you."

Taking to box Casey frowned at her friend. "For me? Why?"

"Because you're my friend and I wanted to do something nice for you. Now shut up and open it."

Giving Alex a grin Casey pulled off the paper and saw a shoe box from Stuart Weitzman, lifting the lid she gasped when she saw the black high heels inside. "Alex, these are too much!"

"Nonsense! I saw them and thought of you. Do you like them?" She didn't add she thought of Casey wearing nothing but the heels and the bow.

"I love them, there beautiful. Thank you!" Reaching across she pulled Alex in for a hug before standing and trying on the shoes, which were a perfect fit. Thanks to the many times the two had been shoe shopping together.

After ordering take out which Casey insisted on paying for they settled down to watch the movie. "More wine?" Asked Alex holding up the bottle Casey had brought over.

"Why not it's the weekend after all."

About forty minutes into the film Alex was beyond bored, "Case, I don't get this film, how can they not see he is Superman?..." the rest of the question died on her lips when she saw Casey had fallen asleep, smiling at how cute and peaceful the redhead looked. Alex leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to a slumbering Casey's cheek.

As she pulled back Casey opened her eyes and pressed a gentle but firm kiss to Alex's lips. "Case?"

"Shhhh, kiss me again." Husked the redhead, seeing Alex hesitate she added. "Please."

Bringing their lips together once again, Casey gasped at the softness of the blondes lips. Feeling Alex tangle her fingers in her hair as she drew her closer. Maybe it was too much red wine but Casey felt bold and ran her tongue along the blondes bottom lip asking for entrance, which was granted as their tongues battled for dominance Alex pushed Casey on to her back so she was above her.

Braking the kiss she asked,"Casey? Are you sure?" Seeing Casey nod she leaned down and kissed her again, this time trailing kisses along her jaw and down her throat. Feeling Casey tug gently on her hair she placed a last gentle kiss on her throat before claiming her lips agin.

Feeling Casey slid her hands under her t-shirt and across her braless breasts Alex arched in to her asking "Bedroom?"

Feeling Casey nod she stood and held out her hand, flicking off the tv and lights she led Casey to her bedroom. Alex pushed her back on the bed and claimed her lips in a heated kiss, before kissing along her jaw and whispering "Relax." in her ear before gently nipping her earlobe between her teeth.

The feeling of Alex's hand on her made Casey's skin feel like it was in fire and there was nothing in the world but the two of them. As Alex slipped Casey shirt over her head she wanted nothing more than to feel the blondes mouth on the newly exposed skin that was under her fingertips.

Trailing her fingertips across the younger woman's stomach Alex reached round and flicked the clasps on Casey bra open, pulling back from the kiss she looked for any sign of hesitance as she slid the bra straps down to revel pale pink nipples straining for attention.

Dragging her teeth across the stiff buds before soothing them with her tongue, she smiled when she felt Casey arch into her touch and start tugging at the shirt she wore, sitting up Alex pulled her t-shirt over her head watching as Casey almost hesitantly traced her fingertips over Alex's hard nipples.

Moaning at the sensation Alex claimed Casey's lips in a fierce kiss, before placing open mouthed kissed down Casey's pale toned stomach. Reaching the button on the redheads jeans she asked "Is this okay?"

"God yes. Please touch me."

Leaning down to unbuttoning Casey's jeans she pulled them down along with the redheads soaked panties. leaving Casey laying naked before her. Alex didn't think she had ever seen anything so beautiful as the panting woman laid out before her, sliding her own trousers and underwear off Alex climbed back on the bed and began kissing Casey with renewed fever.

Moaning at the feeling of skin to skin contact Alex trailed her hand across Casey's stomach before running her fingers trough the redheads wet folds. Moaning at the slickness that covered her finger Alex repeated the action several times each time applying the lightest of touches to Casey's clit, causing the redhead to buck and whimper with need.

"Oh God! Alex please touch me."

Giving Casey one more slow passionate kiss Alex slid two long fingers into Casey's waiting heat, causing the younger woman to hiss at the sensation of fullness. Giving her lover a second to adjust Alex began to slowly pump in and out of Casey causing her back to arch, leaning down she took a stiff nipple into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue. Sensing Casey was close to the edge Alex used her thumb to brush against Casey's sensitive clit and curled her fingers finding that sweet spot she knew would tip Casey over the edge. It took just minutes for Casey to cum screaming Alex's name.

Waiting until Casey had caught her breath Alex, pressed butterfly kisses along her jaw before capturing her lips in a slow gentle kiss.

Getting her breath back Casey said "Wow, that was amazing."

"Good." replied Alex before placing gentle kisses down Casey's stomach sliding her shoulder under Casey's thighs Alex ran her tongue through the newly pooled wetness before entering the blonde with two fingers and sucking her clit into her mouth, it didn't take long for Casey to cum again.

Are regaining her breath Casey said, "Your turn."

"Maybe later, sleep now."

"Okay." within minutes Casey was asleep her head resting on Alex's shoulder, placing a gentle kiss on Casey's forehead Alex pulled the duvet over them and pulled Casey impossibly closer before quickly followed her into slumber.

A/N This idea came from the song Last Night Last by Lady Antebellum, check it out because it's an AWSOME tune. Let me know what you think and if it's worth continuing. HG.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. For those of you who were a little creeped out about Serena and Kim. I present another wonderfully strange pairing... As always leave your thoughts and thank you for all the support so far.

Waking up it took Casey a few seconds to work out where she was, that was until she remembered the activities of the night before. She took a moment to study the sleeping woman next to her. In the night Alex had wrapped her arms around Casey's waist making her feel safer than any of her other lovers ever had. She was deeply attracted to Alex, she loved her blue eyes especially when they were framed by Alex's glasses, there was something sexy about the 'librarian look' as Abbie had nicknamed it and the way Alex commanded a court room gave Casey butterflies. She had often fantasised about kissing the blonde, but none of those fantasies came close to how amazing it had felt she Alex had kissed her. She had ben worried that sex with a woman no matter how attractive she found them wouldn't feel complete but last night she had never been made love to so gently yet passionately at the same time, it expelled all her worries, her body still tingled from the blondes touch.

She knew it wasn't just a physical attraction she had for the blonde, she loved spending time with Alex she could relax and be herself and the blonde would never judge her, even when the cases became too much and she would end up crying on Alex's shoulder until the pain lessened, or her anger at the system led her to the batting cages where she would hit balls until her arms ached and roar calmed or when she got drunk and did really bad karaoke. Alex was a truly amazing person and Casey counted herself lucky to be her friend. She just hoped she hadn't ruined their friendship.

No matter what she felt for Alex she couldn't be gay she had never been attracted to a woman before and her family would disown her. She tried to convince herself that she was just a little drunk and lonely last night and had acted on impulse, it was natural to seek comfort when your lonely. Starting to panic Casey slipped from the blondes arms and quickly got dressed not even stopping to pick up her overnight bag she grabbed her purse and let herself out into the early morning rain.

Arriving home she went to take a shower, as the water pounded down on her Casey couldn't stop her mind flashing back to the night before, the feeling of Alex's mouth on hers, her teeth dragging across a hard nipple, the feeling of Alex fingers deep inside her and the images of Alex's pale skin glittering with sweat as she brought Casey to that second mind shattering orgasm. She could feel her body responding to the images no matter how much her head wanted to deny it. Trailing a hand down her body she was shocked to feel how wet she had become just thinking of Alex. Thrusting three fingers into the wetness as she used the other hand to pinch her nipples, it didn't take long for her to cum crying out Alex's name. Sliding down the shower wall she brought her knees up to her chest and let her tears fall.

Getting out of the shower Casey knew she needed to talk to someone but who? Alex was the obvious answer but she couldn't face her she needed to get her thoughts organised. Her next thought was Abbie but that came with its own risks she trusted her best friend but Abbie had known Alex longer than she had known Casey plus she was married to Serena Southerlyn Alex's best friend and the last thing she wanted was for Abbie to get dragged into her mess. She decided to call the one other person she thought might understand.

Although it was early she knew that Amanda being a cop meant she kept her phone on all the time. The two had become firm friends since Amanda had joined the squad a little over two years ago, bonding over their mutual love of sports. Casey found it easy to talk to Amanda, they had a similar outlook on life. Taking a deep breath she dialled Amanda's number, after two rings Amanda's sleepy voice floated down the line her accent thick due to the fact she had just woken up, "'ello?"

"Amanda, it's Casey. I'm sorry I know it's early. I just I really need someone to talk to."

Hearing rustling sheet and a door close quietly before Amanda replied "Are you okay?"

"I did something stupid last night, I slept with Alex." Blurted Casey before she lost her nerve.

There was a beat of silence before Amanda spoke again. "Alex as in Alex Cabot?"

"Yes, and to make it worse I ran out before she was even awake. It's all such a mess."

"You at home?" Asked Amanda as Casey had called from her cell phone.

"Yes."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes, you put the coffee on I'll grab the donuts."

"Thank you Amanda."

Exactly nineteen minutes later there was a knock on the door, opening it Casey took in the sight of her friend hair still damp from a shower, badge and gun attached to her belt and instantly felt settled there was something grounding about Amanda that made you feel safe in her presence that was one of the things that made her such a good detective. The victims felt safe with her especially the children.

"Thank you for coming, I hope I didn't disturb any plans you had with Jen?"

"It's okay Jen worked last night so she won't be up until much later." Jen was Amanda's girlfriend she was a blood splatter expert and worked for NYPD, having moved to New York with Amanda. Casey had always found Jen friendly if a little shy, she envied the relationship the two shared, Jen had stood by Amanda through her gambling problems and the troubles with her sister.

"I won't keep you long. I just don't knew what to do, I've made such a mess and probably lost my friend."

"Casey, first of all calm down. Start at the beginning. You know nothing will go any further than us and I won't judge you, but first I need coffee as you dragged me out of bed at the butt crack of dawn."

Laughing at her friend Casey brought in two mugs of coffee and they made small talk as they ate the donuts Amanda had brought with her. Once they had finished Casey refilled their mugs and took a deep breath before telling Amanda everything from the kissing to her reaction in the shower.

"Case, I have to ask this, do you like Alex as in have feelings for her or were you just experimenting?" Asked Amanda gently.

"I really like her, we have been friends for years." Replied Casey, dodging the question.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Novak! How do you feel about Alex?"

"I think I'm in love with her." Admitted Casey quietly looking at the floor.

"Then what's the problem. She might be a little pissed you left, but I'm sure she will understand."

"I can't be gay, I've never been attracted to women before. My parents would disown me. It can't happen."

"Casey you can't control who you fall in love with." Said Amanda gently.

"I'm not gay. I'll just tell her it was a mistake. It will be okay. I'm not gay." Said Casey as if trying to convince herself.

Realising there was little more she could say Amanda settled for letting her friend know she was always there for her. She knew Alex had feelings for the redhead anyone could see that by the way Alex looked as Casey, she just hoped Alex wasn't hurt by Casey rejection and the two could go back to being friends.

**Apartment of Alex Cabot.**  
>Waking up Alex stretched expecting to find Casey still asleep next to her, Casey hated waking up early. Realising the bed was empty and she was alone, she shrugged into her robe and headed for the kitchen. After checking the spare room she was getting worried as Casey bag was still there, heading into the kitchen she flicked on the coffee maker and the radio. Just was she was about to curse Abigail Carmichael for changing her presets to a country station the words of the song reached her,<p>

_There's a towel on the bathroom door  
>A t-shirt in my dresser if you like<br>And I'll go put the coffee on  
>I'll pour a cup for you if you've got the time<em>

_All these years we been nothing but friends  
>And even though we didn't plan on this<em>

_Can last night last  
>Or was it just too much red wine<br>Or one too many lonely nights  
>Can last night last<br>And could this be the start of us  
>Every morning waking up<br>To your sleepy eyes smiling back  
>Or is it just too soon to ask<br>Can last night last_

_I probably should be going now  
>Cause I'm not quite sure what to say<br>I'm so afraid you might get scared  
>If I told you how much I wanna stay<em>

_Here we are somewhere between lovers and friends  
>Is this the end, or where it begins<em>

_Can last night last  
>Or was it just too much red wine<br>Or one too many lonely nights  
>Can last night last<br>And could this be the start of us  
>Every morning waking up to your sleepy eyes smiling back<br>Or is it just too soon to ask  
>Can last night last<em>

Once the song had finished Alex sat nursing her cup of coffee replaying the night before in her mind. Sure they had been drinking but neither if them were drunk they could both handle their wine. Maybe it was because neither of them had been in a serious relationship or even on a date in the last few months or maybe Casey felt the same way she did.

The idea that Casey felt the same way filled Alex with hope until she realised Casey had left not even leaving a note, saying goodbye or collecting her stuff from the guest room. Swallowing her disappointment she headed for the shower knowing she was meant to be meeting Serena and Kim for a shopping trip in two hours. As much as she loved her friends she was dreading listening to Serena go on about how perfect Abbie was and their excitement over the baby and Kim swooning over Olivia their relationship still in the honeymoon stage. That's what she wanted someone to love her, want her, someone to come home to at nights she hoped that someone was Casey but as time passed and the redhead didn't get in contact that hope lessened.

Returning from her shopping trip Alex debated calling Casey, but wasn't sure how it would be received and so she decided to text her instead,_** 'Casey, I hope your okay? About last night we need to talk. I heard this song on the radio and it made me think of you, it's by the band Lady Antebellum, the song is called Last Night Last. Look it up and call me. Please. Alex xx'**_

**Apartment of Casey Novak.**  
>After Amanda had left Casey had attempted to distract herself, she did her laundry, spring cleaned her apartment, sorted out her closet and spent two hours at the gym. It didn't matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about Alex. Hearing her phone ping to alert her to a new message she saw she had a message from the blonde.<p>

After reading the message and looking up the song Casey felt more confused then ever, deciding what she needed was to meet a guy, she got dressed and headed for a club a few blocks from her apartment. Sitting at the bar a tall, blonde guy caught her attention, coming over he offered to buy her a drink. After several drinks and dances the two headed back to his place.

The following morning Casey arrived home feeling hollow, it was the second morning in a row she had come from someone's bed with out saying goodbye. Running the shower as hot as she could stand it she wanted to scrub off the feeling of the night before. He was a nice guy, attractive, funny and smart but the entire time she was with him she kept comparing him to Alex, his touch, his kiss, the way he filled her and the way he made her feel. Standing under the water she knew he didn't come close to matching up to the blonde, no one would ever come close to matching up to Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. A thank you for all the reviews and follows. Remember things have to get worse before they get better.

By sunday evening Alex found herself bouncing between being worried about Casey and being angry with her. Alex had, texted, emailed and called several times each time getting no response, she was sick of talking the Casey's voicemail. Deciding to give it half an hour and if Casey still hadn't got in touch she would go over to her apartment and make her talk to her. She realised Casey wasn't going to be happy about it but they needed to resolve things before they spiralled out of hand. If Casey wanted to forget their night together and just be friends then Alex would accept that she might be hurt for a while but she had long since decided it was better to have Casey in her life as a friend than not have her in it at all.

After forty minutes and several more ignored calls and texts, Alex hailed a cab and headed towards Casey's apartment. Looking out of the window she let Friday night play through her mind for the hundredth time, she knew Casey had never been with a woman before Alex reasoned that maybe she didn't enjoy it as much as she thought she had. Maybe, she was ill and hadn't checked her phone or maybe there had been an accident or it had run out of battery and Alex was just over reacting. She was pulled from her thoughts by the driver announcing they had arrived.

Paying the driver she could see the lights on in Casey's apartment and felt her palms start to sweat what if Casey didn't even want to be friends anymore. Deciding that finding out once and for all would be better than another sleepless night she took a deep breath and headed towards Casey's building, giving the doorman a quick wave as she went past. Once she was outside the door her courage began to leave her again after a few minutes of fighting an internal battle was about to leave when the door opened.

"Alex. What are you doing here?" asked a clearly pissed Casey.

"I came to talk, you ran of without saying goodbye and then ignored me all weekend. I wanted to get things sorted before work tomorrow. Can I come in?" seeing Casey hesitate she added "Please Case, just five minutes."

'You better come in. I don't want to give my neighbours anything else to gossip about."

Following Casey in the lounge Alex realised this was the first time she had ever felt nervous in the redheads company. Taking a deep breath she tried to remember all the things she had planned to say, "Casey, I'm sorry. Actually no I'm not! You kissed me I asked you several times if you were sure and you said yes. Then you run out without a note or goodbye and ignore me all weekend. Then you get pissed at me for coming over, what I was I meant to do? I didn't think you would want this discussed at the office so it was this or leave it until there was such a rift between us we weren't even friends anymore."

"I panicked. It was a mistake and should never have happened. I guess I was lonely and a little drunk, I'm sorry." replied Casey stumbling over her words a little.

"So you used me for stress relief? It didn't mean anything to you at all?" asked Alex not sure if she wanted to cry from anger or hurt.

"I'm not gay Alex. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I never meant to use you, it just kind of happened. Please don't hate me! I couldn't bear it if I lost you." said Casey tears evident in her tone.

"It actually meant something to me! I actually thought you cared about me, I guess I was wrong."

"Alex, please.."

"I need some space. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Casey."

Watching as Alex shut the door, Casey had to fight the urge to run after her and confess just how much the night had meant to her. Slumping down on the couch she let her tears fall, she had hurt her best friend and didn't know if Alex would ever forgive her. After an hour of crying and pacing and a few glasses of whiskey, she came up with a plan, she would let Alex cool down and then show her how much she valued their friendship and hope that was enough because she couldn't stand the thought of not having Alex in her life.

Once she left Casey apartment Alex started walking towards home, when she saw the sign for a club she had been to several times with friends, deciding a drink or two wouldn't hurt she headed inside to the bar. Ordering a Whisky Sour she sat and people watched attempting to push the look of anguish on Casey's face out of her mind, she was on her second drink when a tall brunette approached her.

"Hi, I'm Tina, I haven't seen you in here before? Can I get you another?" indicating the blondes almost empty glass.

Looking the woman over Alex had to admit she was attractive although she wasn't normally one for brunettes preferring blondes or redheads. Deciding why not she accepted and the two began to talk and Alex found herself enjoying the woman's company. After about half an hour she found herself on the dance floor her body moving in rhythm with the brunette, running her hands over the woman bodies she could feel the defined muscles beneath the tight shirt she was wearing. Pulling the woman closer Alex began to kiss up her neck before nipping her earlobe between her teeth.

"You live far?" asked Alex in a seductive voice.

"A few blocks over."

"Lets go then." replied Alex placing another kiss on her companions neck.

As they were leaving hand in hand Alex failed to notice Kim and Liv sitting at a table in the corner. "Isn't that Alex?" asked Kim pointing at the door. "With that brunette."

"Yeah, good for Alex. Its about time she stopped pining over Casey and had some fun." Leaning close Liv whispered in her lovers ear "Come dance with me." Heading out on to the dance floor thoughts of Alex and her companion were pushed from Kim's mind as she danced with her sexy lover.

Arriving at Tina's apartment Alex pushed her against the wall and claimed her lips in a harsh kiss, she didn't want to talk or make love she wanted a hard fuck to make her forget about Casey.

"No talking!" said Alex as she dragged the others woman shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Peppering the newly exposed skin with kisses she bit down on the shorter woman's pulse point causing her to moan and take Alex by the hand leading her to her bedroom.

Pulling her shirt off Alex pushed the other woman onto the bed and straddled her waist claiming her lips in a bruising kiss. There was no gentleness in the way they undressed each other Tina's aggression matching Alex's.

Feeling the woman's fingers at her entrance, Alex entered her roughly with two fingers and soon they were rocking against each other feeling her orgasm building Alex moaned out "Oh God! Yeah there oh Casey so good."

It took her brain a second to catch up with her what she had said, opening her eyes wide in panic she found a set of angry brown eyes looking back at her.

"Um Casey?" demanded Tina moving from beneath Alex, pulling the sheet up to cover her nakedness.

Beyond embarrassed Alex quickly got out of the be and began pulling on her clothes not looking at the woman. "I'm sorry."

"Casey, she your wife? Girlfriend?"

"Neither. Look I'm really sorry." without a backwards glance Alex rushed from the apartment glad to see a cab coming towards her. Quickly flagging it down and giving her home address she slumped in the back feeling disgusted with herself she had used that woman the way Casey had used her the only difference was she knew what she was doing. Paying the cabbie she headed in to her apartment. Slumping against the front door she began to cry, she had never felt as ashamed as she did right then.

Realising it was late and she had work in the morning she decided to take a shower before going to bed standing under the spray she made up her mind to apologise to Casey in the morning and try and put things right between them.

After a restless night tossing and turning Alex was relieved when the alarm went of the next morning, getting ready for work she stopped off in Casey's favourite coffee shop and picked up a hazelnut latte and a scone knowing they were Casey's favourite and that she always skipped breakfast due to lack of time, despite the fact Casey was always in the office before Alex arrived.

Knocking on Casey's office door she took a deep breath before going in, she could tell from the shadows under Casey's eyes she hadn't slept much either. Giving a soft smile she held up the coffee and the pastry bag "Peace offering."

"You don't have to bring me anything. I'm the one who should be apologising to you."

"How about we both apologise and call it even and you share the scone. I'm sorry I was angry with you. I know you would never intentionally hurt me, I was just hurt."

"I'm sorry you felt used, I was out of line. Forgive me please. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it. You're my best friend."

"Right back at you Novak. For the record I don't regret what happened between us you're a beautiful woman Casey I hope you know that."

"Thank you Al, your not so bad yourself and it was amazing but I'm not gay. It was a one time mistake. I'm sorry."

"No more apologise. We're good right?"

Standing up Casey pulled the taller woman in for a hug trying to ignore the butterflies that took flight in her stomach at the touch of the blonde. "We're good. Thank you for the coffee and scone. I'm not sharing."

Laughing Alex felt some of the tension leave her at least she hadn't lost her friend and she could put her feelings back in the box and be happy just being Casey's friend once again. "Are you coming for lunch today? Apparently Serena has a craving for Mexican?"

"If I'm done with court then count me in." replied Casey with a smile.

After her court appearance was cancelled thanks to the defendant taking a deal Casey met up with the others for lunch in the Mexican near their office. After much laughter and light hearted banter Kim leaned across the table and fixed Alex with a mock glare.

"Something I can help you with Kimberly?" asked Alex raising her eyebrow.

"I have reason to believe you have been holding out on us Alexandra. I saw you last night leaving the Rose Bar."

"OOOOH spill it Cabot!" demanded Abbie.

"Theres nothing to tell." replied Alex taking a sip of water hoping her friends would drop the subject.

"Nothing to tell? Who was she and how long has it been going on?" demanded Kim.

"And since when did you start dating brunettes?" asked Serena, smirking at her friend.

"There's nothing to say, we met in the club last night and had a few drinks and a couple of dances then I went home. End of story."

"Liar! Liv was worried she was going to have to arrest you if you had been dancing much closer!" laughed Kim enjoying watching her friend blush.

Abbie's attention was on Casey who suddenly looked like she was about to be sick. "Case? You okay? You've gone white."

"Yeah, I just feel a little sick. Excuse me." Throwing her napkin on the table she headed for the bathroom.

"I'll go check on her." Said Abbie preparing to stand.

"No, I've got it." said Alex already walking towards the toilets.

Opening the door she saw Casey standing by the sink, splashing cold water in her face, before she could speak Casey beat her to it.

"You know I actually believed you when you said you cared about me and that us sleeping together meant something. God I'm such an idiot I was just another body to keep your bed warm!'

"Casey.."

"Save it Alex I'm not interested." Walking away Casey wasn't sure why she was so angry with Alex, she just knew the thought of the blonde with another woman made her feel sick to her stomach. Giving her apologies to the others she paid her share of the bill and left.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three weeks since the incident in the bathroom and Casey had only spoken to Alex when work forced her to be professional but others had began to notice there was trouble between the two. On the Friday afternoon Abbie headed to Casey's office to invite her for a drink she had strict instructions from her wife to find out what was going on with her and Alex and there was no way Abbie was going back to her hormonal wife without answers.

Knocking on her best friends office door, "Hi Case, you fancy a drink tonight?"

"I'm not sure I'm kind of wiped out. Maybe another time?"

Walking in and sitting opposite Casey Abbie studied her best friend and was shocked to see how tired and pale Casey looked. "Talk to me Case?"

"I'm fine just tired and not really on the mood for the bar." Said Casey hoping Abbie would take the hint.

"Okay, how about I come over to yours and we get take out and catch up?" Seeing Casey hesitate she added. "Serena is craving raw onions and peanut butter so it will be nice to have a meal without fighting my gag reflex."

"Sure, I should be home by seven at the latest." Said Casey giving a fake smile.

"Great. See you later Casey. I'll pick up Chinese from the normal place?"

"Sounds great. Thanks Abb's."

Once Abbie had left Casey threw down her pen and took her usual spot by the window whenever there was too much on her mind, gripping her phone tightly in her hand she took a deep breath and dialled the number on the screen. "Hello, my name is Cassandra Novak. I'm calling for my test results."

Hang up she sank down into her chair and put her head in her hands, fighting the panic and nausea. She quickly packed up her stuff and headed out of the office telling her assistant Laura she would be working from home for the rest of the day and if the detectives needed anything to send them to Alex who didn't have court that afternoon.

Arriving home Casey slumped on the sofa and called Abbie leaving a voicemail cancelling their plans for later saying she felt unwell. She needed some time alone to think.

Coming out of her office to go and get a cup of coffee Alex saw Casey rushing down the corridor, looking at the worried expression on Laura's face Alex debated following Casey but knew that her presence wouldn't be welcomed by the redhead.

"Laura, where's Casey going? Do the detectives have a suspect in custody?"

"No, she said she felt unwell and would be working from home this afternoon. That's the third time in the last two weeks she has gone home unwell. Do you think everything is okay?"

"I'll give her a call later." Smiled Alex as she headed for the lift, instead of heading for the coffee cart outside she detoured to Serena's office. Wrinkling her nose at the sight of her best friend eating raw onion dipped in peanut butter.

"It's actually really nice. Want some?" Offered Serena laughing at the blondes expression.

"I'll pass. I was looking for Abbie?" Said Alex with a small smile. Hoping Abbie would know what was going on with Casey.

"She's in court or that's what she told me, personally I think she's hiding from me I've been a little grumpy. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I was just worried about Casey and thought she might know what was going on she left work early again today and according to Laura it's the third time in the last two weeks she has left because she felt unwell."

"She hasn't said anything?" Frowned Serena, studying her friend she could see there was more to it than that. "You ready to tell me what's going on between you two? You have always been close and then suddenly you get frostbite if your in the same room as the two of you." Asked Serena with a raised eyebrow.

Standing up and closing Serena's office door Alex took a deep breath, "We slept together."

"What? When?" Asked Serena in a loud voice seeing the look on Alex's face she grimaced. "Sorry, so you slept together and then what?"

"When I woke up she was gone. So after she ignored me all weekend I went and confronted her, long story short she told me it was a mistake and she wasn't gay. That night I went to club and picked up a woman. We want back to her place and as things were getting hot I called out the wrong name."

"Oh God Alex. That's the woman Kim saw you with?"

Nodding Alex went on, "When I got into work the next morning we talked and I thought things would be okay. Then at lunch when Kim said about seeing me with the other woman Casey got angry at me and accused me of just using her for sex. Since then we haven't really spoken."

"Oh Alex. Sweetie you love her don't you."

Nodding Alex took a few minutes to reply, "She's straight I can live with that but I miss my friend I just don't know how to fix things."

Coming around her desk Serena pulled Alex in for a hug. "Abbie is going round for Chinese later I'll get her to talk to Casey. You know I don't think Casey is as straight as she pretends the woman is sports mad, she plays softball and I have defiantly seen her checking you out."

Smiling at her friend Alex arranged to meet her and Kim for drinks later and headed back to her office. Arriving in the bar that evening Alex was surprised to see Abbie playing pool with Liv, giving a wave to Serena she headed over to the two brunettes.

"Hey Abb's I thought you were having dinner with Casey tonight?"

Taking her shot she gave Alex a small smile "She cancelled on me said she wasn't feeling well. She didn't look well earlier she seemed pale and looked really tired. Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure, I think I'm going to head over and see her, I'll get her to give you a call. See you you later."

Walking outside the bar Alex sighed flagging down a passing cab, giving Casey's address she stared out of the window watching the rain bounce off the pavement she hoped Casey was okay and they could fix things between them. If not she might have transfer she wasn't sure she could stand being in the same office as Casey if they weren't friends anymore.

Knocking on the door she waited for what seemed like ages before there was any movement inside the apartment. Knocking again she called "Casey I'm not leaving so either open the door or I'm going to stay out here all night."

"Alex?"

"We need to talk. Can I come in? Please I miss you."

Opening the door wider Casey followed Alex into the living room. "What do you want Alex?"

"I miss you and I'm worried about you. According to Laura this isn't the first time you have left work feeling unwell in the last two weeks."

"Laura should mind her own business and so should you. I'm fine thank you for your concern. You can leave now."

"Casey, please why are you so angry with me? You told me it was a mistake, what did you expect me todo sit around pining for you?"

"No! I just... I just don't know. Please just go." Said Casey feeling bone tired.

"Fine. I'll go, I'll put in for a transfer and you won't ever have to see me again. I hope that makes you happy?" Walking out the door Alex was determined not to let Casey see her cry.

Realising how much she had hurt her friend she ran out of her apartment following Alex out into the street not even bothering to put a coat on hoping she could fix the mess she had made. The rain was still falling as Casey caught up with Alex tugging in her elbow to turn her around.

"How can you ask that? I can't imagine my life without you."

"Then why do you keep pushing me away? Fine you don't love me but we were friends. Hell you are my best friend I can accept you don't love me the way I love you. But I don't want to lose you."

Casey was glad of the rain as it hid the tears that slipped down her cheeks. "I can't be with you Alex! Even though I'm in love with you and there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you it can't happen!"

"Why? If you love me and I love you what's the problem? Are you afraid of your parent? Of coming out? You wouldn't be alone ever."

"What if we split up I would lose you." Cried Casey.

"You will never lose me. You know that so what are you really pushing me away? Is there someone else?"

"I'm pregnant." Whispered Casey before repeating "I'm pregnant!" In a louder voice.

It took a moment for the words to reach Alex's brain. Casey was pregnant, "How? I mean I know how but when?"

"The night after we..it was a mistake I was trying to get over you but it didn't work because you are perfect and no one could ever come close to you..." Casey words were cut off as Alex crashed their mouths together. Tangling her fingers in Alex wet hair Casey pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Braking the kiss Alex pressed her forehead to Casey's, "I love you Casey. Whatever comes our way we will deal with it together."

"I won't have an abortion, I'm keeping the baby." Said Casey fearful this would make Alex walk away.

"What about the father?" Asked Alex.

"I don't even know his name." Admitted Casey in a quiet voice before adding. "But I still want this baby."

"I would never ask you to give it up. Casey I'm all in I will hold your hair back when you get morning sickness, rub your feet when they swell, go out at midnight when you have wired cravings and hold your hand through labour if you give me the chance I will show you how much I love you."

"And after?" Asked Casey wanting to make sure Alex was serious.

"And after I will change nappies, sit up all night through teething and read bedtime stories. It doesn't change the fact I want to be with you." Said Alex shrugging her coat off and wrapping it around the shivering redhead. "Let's go inside and get you warmed up."

Nodding Casey gripped Alex's hand as if afraid she would disappear as she led them back into her apartment building. Once they were in the lift Alex pulled Casey close whispering "I'm not going anywhere." In her ear just as the doors opened on Casey's floor.

Once they were inside Casey went and showered before changing into her pyjamas whilst Alex made some tea. "I laid out some pyjamas for you whilst your stuff dries. There's plenty of hot water if you want a shower?"

"Sure, why don't you order us some food. I'm guessing you haven't eaten and there is nothing in your fridge that resembles food."

"I'm not really hungry." Mumbled Casey not making eye contact.

Titling Casey's chin up until their eyes met Alex pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "You need to take care of yourself and the bean. I'm going to get a quick shower and then we can curl up on the sofa and we can talk if you want or just spend some time together and talk tomorrow. I love you Case."

"I love you too. Thank you for not giving up on me and I'm sorry for pushing you away."

"Forgiven." Pressing another light kiss on Casey's lips she headed for a shower, as the water flowed down on her she let herself imagine a future with Casey and a baby. Smiling as she got out of the shower and found the clothes Casey had laid out for her, pulling on the shirt she breathed in the scent of Casey and felt her heart swell with love.

After dinner the two were cuddled up on the sofa, Alex was running her fingers through Casey's hair. "Will you stay?" Asked Casey fighting a yawn.

"If you want me to." Said Alex pressing a kiss to the sleepy woman's head.

"Please, I...I not you know in that way I meant just sleep." Mumbled Casey embarrassed.

"That's fine, I can just hold you and that will make me happy. Come on sleepyhead we can talk tomorrow."

After brushing their teeth they climbed into bed and Alex pulled Casey close and both women were soon asleep wearing matching smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up Casey looked across at the blonde next to her Alex's arms were wrapped around her with her hand spread almost protectively across Casey stomach. Just as she was relishing in the feeling of safety and imaging staying wrapped up in Alex's embrace all day. Her stomach began to roll, carefully moving from Alex's embrace she raced to the bathroom. Morning sickness sucks was her thought as she dropped to her knee's in front of the toilet.

Waking up Alex was alarmed to find she was alone feeling her heart sink she was about to get out of bed when she heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Realising Casey was in the bathroom probably feeling miserable and sick Alex headed towards the door knocking gently to announce her presence.

"Oh sweetie! Morning sickness is a bitch huh?" Grabbing a flannel and rinsing it under the hot tap she gently wiped Casey's face. "You need some help standing." Seeing Casey nod she helped her to her feet sitting her in the edge of the bathtub.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"asked Casey once she had got her breath back.

Smiling at the red head she replied in a mock stern voice. "No but you should have."

Smiling at the warmth in Alex's voice she replied, "It's just morning sickness Alex, I'm not ill. I promise I'm fine."

"Still, I promised I would hold your hair back and I will never break a promise I make you."

"Thank you, I feel better now. I'm going to take a quick shower, would you make some tea? There's no food in so we will have to go out for breakfast if your hungry?"

"I have a better idea, how about whilst you shower I nip to the bakery on the corner and get tea and croissants? Then we can talk before I take you out for dinner tonight?"

Smiling, Casey swallowed her nervousness at the idea of the 'talk' she was still frightened that Alex would leave her no matter how much her heart said otherwise. Trying to make her voice sound strong she said "Sounds good to me. Your stuff should be dry if not there are some bits you left here when you stayed over last or you can help yourself to anything of mine you need. You still have your key right?"

"Yeah, you take your time in the shower and relax. I won't be long."

Pecking Casey on the cheek Alex headed to get dressed, whilst walking to the bakery Alex thought of all the things they would need to talk about, she knew Casey was frightened but she wasn't sure if that was about being in a relationship with a woman or the baby or maybe both. She knew she had to show Casey how much she loved her and prove that she would be there no matter what happened. Placing her order she let her mind wonder back to what Casey had said the night before, if there relationship didn't work could they go back to being friends?

After collecting the order she stopped off at the florist to order some flowers to be delivered later that afternoon and headed back to Casey's. The question of remaining friends still at the front of her mind. She hoped things would work out between the two of them and the situation would never arise bit with a baby on the way she could understand why Casey needed answers. Just as reached the door Alex realised that she couldn't live without Casey in her life and so if the relationship did fail she would fight to remain friends it might take some time and they would both need to work at it but she would make sure it happened.

Opening the door she smiled at the sight of a freshly showered Casey sitting on the sofa flicking through a magazine. "Hi honey, I'm home."

Smiling up at Alex felt her heart skip a beat at how right it seemed for Alex to be in her apartment sharing a lazy Saturday morning. "Hi, did you hunt and gather?"

Pecking Casey on the lips Alex smiled, "Minty! Of course we have tea and those Danish pastries you love so much as well as plain croissants incase you preferred something bland."

Finding herself feeling tearful she replied, "Perfect. Your perfect."

Kissing Casey again Alex smiled. "I'm not perfect Case, but I am yours for as long as you want me. While I was out I did a lot of thinking and if the worst happens and we don't work out as a couple then it might take work and time but I can't imagine my life without you in it so no you won't ever lose me."

"Thank you Alex." Pressing a kiss to Alex's mouth they both laughed at the sound of Casey's stomach growling. "Sorry. I really do love those Danishes."

After spending an hour sharing breakfast and lighthearted banter Alex could tell Casey was anxious about something. Taking her hand Alex asked "Talk to me Case?"

Standing up Casey started to pace as all her fears came tumbling out. "Are you sure you want to be with me? I'm going to get fat and grumpy, I've never been with a woman before so I might be terrible in bed and my parents will hate you and me once they find out. Not to mention I'm not in your social class and you could do so much better than me...you deserve so much better than someone like me."

"Cassandra Novak sit down this instant!" Said Alex in her best 'Frighten defence attorneys voice.'

Casey was shocked Alex had never spoken to her in that tone before, complying she sat on the edge of the sofa only to be pulled in Alex's arms and kissed soundly on the mouth. Before she could gather her wits Alex stood and knelt in front of her taking her hands between her own.

"Casey, for a smart woman you can be so stupid sometimes. I love you! I have loved you from the moment you set foot in my office. I love that you own those hideous lime green running shoes and love them no matter what others think, that you are sports mad, that you insist on eating salty popcorn and watching superhero films. I love the way you crinkle your nose when your thinking, the way you stare out of the window when your stressed and I love you even when your grumpy. It doesn't matter if we never make love I just want to love you, if and when we make love I'm sure it will be perfect because we love each other and if it's not then we will just have to keep practicing until it gets better." Smiled Alex hoping to ease Casey's worry.

Standing up Alex sat next to Casey who was openly crying, wrapping her arms around the redhead she waited until she had calmed down before continuing, "If your parents don't support you then that is there loss and I know that's easy for me to say, but mine were beyond pissed when I came out and now they accept it. It might take time but yours will too. As for me being better than you that is crap Novak and you know it!"

"You really love me?" Asked Casey in disbelief.

"Yes, I do my sweet girl and I always will. Just give me a chance to show you."

Feeling Casey nod Alex pulled her close and the two spent the afternoon snuggled up on the sofa watching the rain hit the windows. Before Alex left at five to get ready for their date. Not long after Alex had left there was a knock on the door, looking through the peephole she recognised the lady from the florists on the corner. Opening the door Casey was shocked at the beautiful bunch of flowers Alex had arranged.

Texting Alex, **'Thank you. For the beautiful flowers. I miss you. Xx'** she set about getting ready deciding to wear her new green dress whilst she could still fit into it and the new shoes Alex had given her. She had just finished getting ready when there was a knock on the door. Opening it, the sight of Alex in a tight black dress took Casey breath away and caused her nipples to tighten. Yes she was defiantly attracted to Alex. Kissing Alex on the cheek she said, "WOW! You look amazing Al. So beautiful. Breath taking."

Smiling Alex took in the sight of Casey in a green dress making her eyes seem brighter and the heels extenuating her sharply legs. She thought her the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Telling her so the two headed for the Italian restaurant Alex had picked knowing it was Casey's favourite food.

Arriving at their table the waiter asked "Can I show you ladies the wine list?"

"No thank you my beautiful girlfriend is pregnant, so water is fine." Smiled Alex. Looking at Casey to make sure she was okay with the comment she was relieved when she saw the wide smile on Casey's face.

"Congratulations ladies. I'll come back and take your order in a few minutes."

"Beautiful girlfriend?" Asked Casey with a raised eye brow.

"Yes, my beautiful, clever, amazing, sexy girlfriend." Replied Alex with a smile.

Leaning forward Casey placed her hand on top of the blondes "Thank you Al."

"Always. What would you like?" Asked Alex.

"I think the meatballs?" Replied Casey eyebrow raised. Smiling because she knew that Alex wasn't asking about her dinner choice. Openly laughing at the glare Alex sent her way she took a sip of water before replying. "I don't mind as long as it's healthy. What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, if your serious about a relationship with me, your going to be mummy too." Smiled Casey, becoming worried when she saw tears in the blondes eyes. "Alex, I'm sorry."

Reaching out for Casey's hand Alex shook her head "No, it's perfect. I just wasn't sure how much you would want me to be involved I didn't want to come on too strong."

"I love you Alex and I want you to share my life and my child's life. If you will have us?"

"Yes a million time yes." They spent the rest of their meal talking about their childhoods and their hopes for the future. Arriving back as Casey's apartment she asked "Do you want to come in?"

Nodding Alex pulled Casey down onto the sofa and they spent an hour kissing, before Alex stood up and said "I should head home, there is no rush. I'm happy with just a kiss."

"On your lips in the moonlight?" Seeing the confused expression on the blondes face Casey laughed "I liked the song you told me about so I downloaded their albums and one of the songs is called 'Just a kiss'. Hang on I'll play it, if you dance with me?"

Nodding Alex watched as Casey turned on her iPod and selected the song as the first notes floated through the speakers she pulled Casey into her arms and together they swayed to the music sharing small kisses and "I love you's.".

They shared one last kiss before Alex left promising to text Casey when she got home home. **'I'm home thank you for a wonderful evening. I love you. Xx'**

Heading to take a bath Alex started to get worried when Casey hadn't replied to her text by the time she was ready for bed. Hearing a knock on the door she frowned as she got out of bed. Looking through the peephole she smiled at the sight of Casey on the other side. "Hi, is everything okay?"

"No, I couldn't sleep. I missed you holding me."

Smiling Alex opened the door wide and pulled Casey in for a slow kiss, "You better come in. I know just the thing to fix that." Climbing into bed Alex pulled Casey close smiling as her lover intwined their hands they were soon asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Sexy times ahead.

Waking up Sunday morning Alex smiled as she watched Casey stagger back from the bathroom noting how cute Casey looked when she was dishevelled. "I thought we agreed you would wake me if you were sick, so I could hold your hair back." Asked Alex with a smile so Casey knew she wasn't really upset. Pulling the corner of the duvet up so Casey could crawl back into bed with her she pressed a quick kiss to the young woman's shoulder.

"Sorry, it started suddenly. I only just made it in time." Mumbled Casey as she snuggled against Alex who wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"That's okay, I just worry. Do you want some tea? I brought some peppermint tea I know Serena said it helped her. Not that I told her about you I mean us, it's just something I remembered. I also brought full sugar coke and that fizzy water you like. I read that carbonated drinks are better for some women that still."

"Water is fine, you didn't need to go to any trouble. I'm not sure I want to tell people about us yet." Mumbled Casey.

"I'll get you that water." Said Alex climbing out of bed, she was hurt Casey didn't want to tell people. Maybe she wasn't as committed as Alex thought. Getting the water out of the fridge for Casey she made some tea and toast before heading back into the bedroom.

"Here you go tea, toast and your water." Avoiding eye contact she sat on the bed rather than get back under the covers with Casey.

"Thank you Al." Smiled Casey. Before frowning at the distance Alex had put between them, thinking back over their conversation she tried to figure out what she had done wrong as she sipped her tea. "Alex, talk to me, what did I do wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just giving you some space." Replied Alex.

"Is this because I said I didn't want to tell anyone about us yet?" Seeing Alex about to deny it Casey realised she was right and that the blonde had misinterpreted what Casey had said. "I didn't mean about us as in you and me. I meant the baby. My mum lost three babies between me and my sister and my sister had two miscarriages, there is a family, history of complications in pregnancy and I don't think I want people knowing just incase. I just want to wait until twelve weeks if that's okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay we can do anything you want. I'm an idiot I'm sorry! I promise nothing is going to go wrong you and our little bean are going to be just fine. I thought maybe you were having second thoughts about us." Admitted Alex.

"I know, I acted like an indecisive moron before but I am a hundred percent sure I want to be with you. Amanda already knows we spent the night together and that I love you and judging by the looks Abbie and Serena were giving me it's not going to come as a surprise to any of them that we finally got together."

Laughing Alex had to agree their friends had all made comments about the closeness of the two of them at one point or another, even her parents had asked several times if they were more than just friends. "True. When do you want to tell them?"

"Friday over drinks?" Asked Casey.

"Sounds good." Seeing Casey yawn Alex climbed back in to bed and pulled her close. "Why don't you try and get a bit more sleep?" Nodding Casey took snuggled into Alex's side, moaning in pleasure as Alex ran her fingers through her hair. "You know we are going to have to disclose our relationship to Liz sooner rather than later? I can't see it being a problem as long as we remain professional. I mean Abbie and Serena are married and they share a docket and I dread to think what they get up to in their offices."

"Okay, we can do that tomorrow. I need to talk to her about time off for doctors appointments and maternity leave. At some point I need to go home and get some stuff ready for work tomorrow."

"I will need time off as well. I guess Kim will have to cover, that will make Liv happy." Laughed Alex."I could always come with you and stay? Or you could bring some stuff here?"

Nodding at Alex's suggestion Casey was soon asleep her head resting on Alex's chest while Alex played with her hair listening to the rain pounding against the windows. This was perfect her pregnant girlfriend asleep in her arms on a lazy Sunday. Maybe this afternoon they could curl up on the couch under a blanket and watch old movies. Feeling Casey move against her Alex sucked in a breath as Casey's hand brushed against her breast, her thin sleep top offering of protection as her nipple instantly stiffened.

Moving slightly to alleviate the sensation she jostles Casey who semi-wakes up and snuggled back against Alex angling her head so her hot breath brushed against the stiff bud with ever exhale. Groaning quietly Alex tried to distract herself from the sensations by thinking of anything other than the things she wanted to do to Casey. Where would the live once the baby was born, the time off work they would both need, the dullest meetings she had attended and even doing mental maths. None of which was working so she decided to attempt another extraction, moving her arm she gently laid Casey back against the pillow, as she went to lean back she felt Casey pull her in for a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Said Alex.

"It's okay. I should wake up anyway." Stretching the top she was wearing rose up revealing an expanse of soft pale skin.

Unable to resist Alex trailed her finger tips over the exposed skin marvelling as goosebumps appeared where she touched. Leaning down she placed soft kisses along the younger woman's jaw before bringing their lips together for a long lazy kiss. Pulling back she blushed, "Sorry. I couldn't resist you're just so beautiful."

"I won't be once I get fat!" Laughed Casey.

"You will be beautiful, I can't wait." Countered Alex sincerely.

"Al, will you make love to me?" Asked Casey in a timid voice.

Pressing a gentle kiss to Casey's mouth she asked, "Only of your sure, there is no rush. I can control myself."

"I'm sure, but...I...what if I don't know what to do?" Asked Casey biting her lip in nervousness.

Kissing Casey hard on the mouth Alex pulled back and pressed Casey's hand to her racing heart. "Do you feel that. The way my heart heart races for you? Your kiss is enough for me. Just relax and do what feels right. I love you Case."

"I love you to Alex." Leaning up Casey pressed a soft kiss to Alex's mouth, tangling her fingers in the older woman's hair as she drew her closer to deepen the kiss. Moaning as she felt Alex trace her fingertips along her arms and down her ribs before pulling off her sleep top leaving Casey naked from the waist up.

Leaning back Alex took in the sight of Casey's pale skin and dusky pink nipples straining for attention. "So beautiful. If you want me to stop or you don't like something just say." Watching as Casey nodded. She brought her mouth down to Casey's breast, tracing circles around a stiff nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Hearing Casey moan and arch up pushing more of her breast into Alex's mouth.

Moaning in displeasure as Alex withdrew her mouth and began trailing kisses to the other nipple, running the flat of her tongue over the nipple, before lightly dragging the teeth over the stiff bud and sucking it into her mouth.

"Oh god Al. That feels...oh god yes." Moaned Casey panting at the sensations Alex was inflicting on her body. She had worried that she wouldn't feel aroused with another woman but she had no such worry feeling her panties growing wetter by the second.

Lifting her head Alex kissed back to Casey's mouth, "Are you okay?"

"God yes! Please don't stop."

Leaning down she whispered "I wasn't planning on it." In Casey's ear, nipping the lobe lightly between her teeth she smiled when she heard Casey give a small squeak.

"Al, take your shirt off. I want to see you and feel you." Panted Casey. Watching as Alex pulled her shirt off, she hesitantly reached out and traced a fingertip across Alex's chest lightly pinching a stiff nipple between her thumb and finger causing Alex to hiss and press a hard kiss to Casey's mouth.

Braking the kiss Alex ran her hands down Casey's body, sliding off Casey sleep shorts before removing her own and moaning as she brought their bodies together revealing in the feeling of her lovers body pressed against hers. Trailing her fingertips over Casey's body and gently through her wet folds applying the lightest touch to the bundle of nerves, each touch causing Casey to buck her hips and whimper with need. "Please Alex! Stop teasing me."

Making sure to keep eye contact Alex entered Casey in a slow smooth motion causing the younger woman to moan loudly and wrap her legs around Alex drawing her closer. Seeing the pleasure on Casey's face Alex began to move her fingers faster, curling them slightly she pressed her thumb to Casey's hard clit. Causing the younger woman to buck her hips and come chanting Alex's name.

"Oh my that was...oh god..I've never...wow."

Smirking Alex said, "I told you I was good."

Kissing her way down Casey's stomach and thighs she moaned the scent of her love arousal causing her own centre to throb. Lifting Casey's legs over her shoulders Alex ran her tongue through her lovers wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the redheads clit into her mouth."Oh God Alexxx!" Screamed Casey as the blonde began to work her clit with her tongue and fingers. It took only minutes for Casey to cum calling Alex's name for a second time.

Kissing her way back up her girlfriend Alex pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, causing Casey to moan at the taste of herself on Alex's lips. "Can I touch you?" Asked Casey once she had regained her bearings.

Nodding Alex felt herself pushed on to her back as Casey ran her hands over Alex's body. Leaning down Casey began kissing her way down Alex throat, before flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly as she felt Alex scrape her nails down her back kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again. She had never experienced more than one orgasm with any of her last lovers but just touching Alex was drawing her towards her third orgasm.

Leaning up to claim Alex's mouth in a gentle kiss she traced her fingers through the wetness between Alex's legs. Smiling at the feeling of her lovers arousal she entered Alex with two fingers causing her to moan and call out Casey's name.

Increasing the pressure she leaned up and flicked Alex's nipple with her tongue,feeling Alex's thigh against her throbbing centre, it didn't take long for Casey to cum again, followed over the edge by Alex.

"Wow!" Said Alex attempting to regain her breathing. "Your amazing."

"Really? It was okay?" Asked Casey sounding unsure.

"It was perfect. Your perfect. I love you."

Pulling Casey close against her they both drifted off to sleep wrapped together. Before waking up and making love again just as slowly and lovingly, before curling up in the sofa eating Chinese and watching old movies.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N flash backs in italics.

**Three months later,**  
>Alex and Casey had been together three months, in that time Casey had began to relax realising that Alex was serious about their relationship, she had never felt so safe or loved with any of her previous partners. All her worries and insecurities about the sexual side of their relationship lessened with each passing day. Every time Alex kissed or touched her she felt a fire in the pit of her stomach. Other than two nights when Alex was away for an extradition hearing they had spent every night together, talking, making love and planning for the future. Most nights were spent at Alex's apartment which was bigger than Casey's and closer to work allowing them a few precious extra minutes in bed together.<p>

The night of their three month anniversary found Casey alone in her own apartment pacing the floor waiting for Alex to come pick her up for there date, she wasn't really sure why she felt so nervous. As she was pacing she let her mind wonder back to the day they disclosed their relationship to Liz.

_Casey had just got back from court when Alex knocked on her office door, smiling at the sight of her girlfriend Casey called her in and was delighted when Alex pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth that left them both breathless when it ended._

_"If you keep that up I might be tempted to do unspeakable things to you right here on my desk." Laughed Casey feeling bold after a Sunday spent making love._

_Grinning Alex replied."Don't let me stop you."_

_Sharing another kiss Alex retreated a safe distance to the other side of the desk, " Are you ready to go and talk to Liz?". Leaning back in her seat she studied Casey relaxing when she saw no hesitance in her lovers affirmative response._

_Standing up the two headed towards Liz's office, knocking on the door Alex gave Casey's hand a reassuring squeeze as they were given permission to enter, Alex could sense Casey's nerves and so kept a firm grip on Casey's hand as they entered the room._

_Putting down her pen Liz looked up taking in their joined hands and the nervous looks on their faces, she gave a small smile glad they had finally got together. "Good afternoon ladies. What can I do for you?"_

_Just as Alex was preparing to speak Casey beat her to it, "We have come to disclose our relationship and inform you I'm pregnant. Although we ask you keep the second part quiet for now." Casey was proud her voice had not betrayed her nerves._

_"Congratulations on both. I will make a note of your relationship and tell you the same as I told Carmichael and Southerlyn, I have no problem with you being a couple in fact I'm pleased for you. That aside I expect all aspects of your relationship to be kept out of the office that means no arguing in the corridor or sex in the office. Understand?"_

_"Yes Liz." Was parroted by both women._

_"Good, now doctors appointments and another pregnancy related needs will be covered as I assume Alex you will want to attend along side Casey we will need to get another ADA up to date with your cases. Maternity leave can be discussed nearer your due date. And congratulations again."_

_"Thank you Liz." Said Alex._

_Once they were back in Casey's office Alex pulled her close and the two shared a long kiss, "Feel better now?" Asked Alex._

_"Yes. I love you Alex. Now go away so I can get my work finished, I have a hot date tonight with this hot blonde." Laughed Casey._

_Sharing one last kiss before going their separate ways to get their work done so they could head out on time for another night together._

Casey was brought out of her daydream by a knock on the door, checking the peephole she opened the door to reveal Alex in a tight blue dress that finished just above her knees.

Pulling the blonde in for a deep kiss Casey said "Wow! Alex you look amazing."

Looking at Casey Alex felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Casey in a figure hugging black dress the slightest hint of a baby bump showing making Alex smile. "Casey, you look amazing, I am so proud to be your girlfriend."

Not knowing what to say Casey pulled Alex in for another toe curling kiss that left them both panting Casey rested their foreheads together and said "I'm the lucky one." Tracing her fingertips over Alex's stiff nipples she asked "Are you sure you want to go out?"

Moaning at the feel of Casey's hands on her and the huskiness in her voice Alex fought an internal battle before stepping back slightly, taking Casey's hand she kissed it before relying,"Yes, I'm sure besides the anticipation is half the fun." Smiling at Casey's pouting expression she pressed a soft kiss to her mouth, "It will be worth the wait trust me."

Helping Casey into her coat the two headed down to Alex's car opening the door for Casey before getting into the drivers side Alex felt her nerves return as she pulled into traffic.

After Alex had been driving for twenty minutes Casey frowned in confusion as Alex had driven past most of the restaurants they generally frequented. "Um, sweetie? Where are we going?"

Turning towards Casey Alex gave a small smile, "It's a surprise. We're almost there so just relax and enjoy the ride."

"I bet that's what you say to all the girls." Teased Casey.

"Only the pretty ones." Laughed Alex. Pulling up outside a large brownstone Alex turned to look at a confused Casey, smiling at the adorable way Casey crinkled her eyes in confusion.

Reaching across to the back seat Alex handed Casey a small box, "I know we said no gifts but I wanted to do something special for us." Placing her hand on Casey's stomach she added. "The three of us. Open it."

Opening the box Casey was confused to find a set of house keys. "Al?"

"I love you Casey Novak and I couldn't love the bean anymore if I tried, we spend every night together and I want us to live together. This brownstone was given to me when I turned twenty-one and up until recently I rented it out preferring to live in my apartment there seemed no point in a house just for me. But since meeting you and hearing Beans heartbeat I want a family home. A house with a nursery, a swing set in the yard, a BBQ for sunny days and a lounge full of photos and memories for rainy Sundays. So Casey Novak will you move in with me and make this house our family home?"

Blinking back her tears Casey nodded, "Yes. I can't think of anything I want more than to sleep in your arms every night for the rest of my life. I love you Alex."

Sharing a kiss the two got out of the car and headed into the house, walking in Casey was struck by how warm and inviting the house felt, she could smell food and see a dim light on in what she figured was the dinning room. "Is there someone here?"

"Not anymore, I had a little help from our friends." Opening the door Casey saw a table set for two with candles and a vase of roses. Pulling out a chair for Casey to sit down Alex breathed a sigh of relief that Casey was okay with the house.

"Oh Alex, this is amazing." Said Casey as they ate Chinese in what was their dinning room and discussed decorating ideas and the things they would need. As she looked around Casey imagined the room alive with laughter caused by dinner parties with their friends, noisy family meals with their children and large family holidays.

After they had eaten Alex took Casey by the hand and showed her the rest of the house starting with the large open kitchen, the lounge and the room next to it Alex felt would make a great play room for the Bean and any other children that came along. As Alex led Casey up the stairs and towards the master bedroom she stopped outside the one door that was closed.

"If you hate it we can change it all you have to do is tell me. It won't upset me I..." Rambled Alex her nerves showing through.

Pressing a kiss to Alex's lips to cut off her rambling Casey said, "Relax sweetheart I'm sure I will love it."

As Alex opened the door and flicked the lights on she heard Casey gasp as she took in the pale walls, decorated with charters from Peter Rabbit Casey's favourite childhood book, a solid wooden crib in the middle of the room with a matching changing unit and wardrobe on one wall and a rocking chair by the window. There was a bookcase filled with children's books, a solar system mobile and a giant stuffed bear in the cot.

Seeing Casey stat to cry Alex feared the worst, that she had over stepped her boundaries and Casey was upset with her. "Casey, I'm sorry. We can change everything..."

Her words were cut off my Casey throwing herself into Alex's arms, pressing a hard kiss to her lips and tangling her fingers in Alex's hair, she broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

Taking a deep breath Casey smiled at Alex before saying, "This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you isn't enough. Thank you for loving me and our baby. I love you Alexandra Cabot you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Now take me home and make love to me."

"I love you to Casey, more than I could ever say and sweetie we are home." Taking Casey's hand Alex led her to the master bedroom. Pressing Casey back against the wall Alex ran her hands over the shorter woman's body, reaching around she unzipped Casey's dress letting it fall to the floor followed by her lacy black bra. Leaving Casey in just her stocking, panties and heels. Watching as Casey kicked off her heels, stockings and panties and walk to the bed Alex felt nipples tighten at the sight of Casey laying naked her trimmed curls damp with arousal.

Deciding to return the favour Alex made sure Casey's eyes were on her as she unzipped her own dress and let it slide down her body pooling at her feet. Stepping out of it she removed her heels and slid her own damp panties off before walking to the bed and kissing Casey's mouth and jaw.

Alex began kissing down her lovers pale stomach marvelling at the slight bump, before spending extra time caressing Casey's sensitive breasts knowing Casey could cum from just the feel of her mount on the sensitive buds.

Before kissing back down Casey stomach dipping her tongue in Casey's belly button before continuing her journey south she could smell her lovers arousal causing her own stomach to tighten in anticipation. Spreading Casey's legs propping then over her shoulders Alex swiped her tongue through the wetness, moaning at the taste.

Feeling Alex's hot mouth on her throbbing centre, Casey moaned as Alex teased her bringing her to the edge and then pull back leaving her wanting before building her back up again. "Alex...please...oh god...there..". Taking pity of Casey Alex entered her with two then three fingers, curling them slightly as she continued teasing Casey's clit with her tongue. Feeling Casey arch her back as she came screaming Alex's name like a prayer.

Flipping them over Casey began caressing Alex's nipples with her mouth, nipping them between her teeth, then using her tongue to sooth them enjoying the way Alex's body reacted to her touch. Moaning at the feeling Alex began to rock against Casey leg attempting to get some release. Pushing her back a little Casey trailed her hand over the blondes toned abs before entering Alex with two fingers rocking her own centre against the blondes toned thigh. Curling her fingers and using her other hand to play with Alex's hard nipples it didn't take long for them to cum chanting each other's name.

Pulling Casey close as she calmed her breathing Alex pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "Your amazing. I love you."

"I love you to Al." They were soon asleep safe in each other's arms dreaming of their future together.


	8. Chapter 8

As they laid in bed Friday morning Alex could sense Casey was worried about their scan later that day, despite her reassurances she knew her girlfriend was worried something would go wrong with her pregnancy especially with her family history. Wishing there was a way she could make things better Alex decided to try and distract her.

"Are you looking forward to dinner later?" Asked Alex referring to the dinner party they were throwing as a house warming and to tell their friends about the baby.

"Yeah, I mean I'm a little nervous. What if they think I'm using you or that I'm a cheap tart." Replied Casey chewing her lip.

"Casey none of our friends would think like that! If they did they wouldn't be our friends. They will be pleased and excited for us."

"I'm sorry, I guess my hormones are making me a little loopy." Replied Casey pressing a kiss to Alex's hand.

Smiling Alex knew better than to take the bait, the day before she has mentioned that Casey had picked up the wrong milk and teased her about pregnancy brain, the result had been Alex sitting outside the bathroom door for two hours until Casey calmed down and stopped crying followed by several hours grovelling. Smiling at the memory Alex settled for pressing a kiss to Casey's forehead as she climbed out of bed.

"Do we have to get up?" Moaned Casey.

"You know we do, we have to be at the doctors for ten, which means we have to leave in the next hour and we still need to shower and have breakfast. Come on lazy bones you can shower first."

Pouting Casey climbed out of bed, looking over her shoulder at Alex as she made her way into the bathroom, "We could always save time and shower together."

Once they were in the bathroom Casey pressed Alex back against the closed door and placing a hard kiss to her mouth slipping her hands under the blondes t-shirt tweaking her stiff nipples before pulling the shirt off over her head and throwing it to the floor. It was quickly joined by her own shirt before she began kissing and nipping down the blondes neck and collar bone, both were breathing heavily as Alex led Casey towards the shower.

Once in the shower she found herself pushed back against the wall as the blonde began biting and kissing her neck and chest. Dropping to her knee's Alex lifted one of Casey's legs over her shoulder sliding her tongue through the redheads sodden folds. Moaning at the taste of her lovers arousal she flicked her tongue over Casey's hard clit before sucking it into her mouth. At the feeling her lover tangle her fingers in her hair and pull her closer Alex gave a moan and as she trailed one hand between her own legs.

Watching Alex teasing her own centre Casey cried out, "Oh oh Alex, I need you inside me."

As she entered Casey with two fingers she heard the woman above her to cry out in pleasure and start pulling harder on her hair. Knowing Casey wasn't going to last much longer Alex increased her pace causing her lover to cum screaming her name. Panting Alex rose to kiss her lover causing Casey to moan at the taste of herself on her lovers lips.

Pushing Alex against the opposite wall of the shower holding Alex's hands above her head with one of her own she slid her hand over her lovers hard nipples pinching them between her fingers causing Alex to buck her hips. Sliding her hand lower she pulled one of Alex's long legs around her waist she slide two fingers inside of her thrusting hard, using her thumb to circle her hard clit it didn't take long for Alex to cum panting Casey's name.

Panting they stood close together under the cooling spray, "God Alex I love you. I never knew it could feel like this, when you touch me it like a thousand volts running through me."

Kissing Casey gently Alex replied, "With you it feels different, I never knew I could love anyone the way I love you."

Getting out of the shower the two dressed and shared a light breakfast, Casey's nerves returning the closer it got to leave for their appointment. Taking Casey's hand Alex gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Casey, you have done everything right. No caffeine, no alcohol, good diet, resting when you need to and keeping your stress levels down. Things are going to be fine, by lunch time we will hear our baby's heartbeat and then this evening we can share our good news with our crazy friends."

"What if it's not? What if..." She was cut off by a gentle but firm kiss in the mouth.

"If the worst happens we will get through it together and then in time we can decide if you want to try again and if not I could always carry our child or we can adopt but whatever happens you are not alone and you never will be. That being said, everything is going to be fine, you've had no bleeding or pain and everyone says that excessive morning sickness means the pregnancy is really taking hold."

"Thank you Alex you always know what to say to make me feel better."

Arriving at the doctors office Alex helped Casey fill in the for maps and as they were called back my their doctor she took Casey's hand holding it tight and giving her a reassuring Smile.

"Hello Ladies, my name is Doctor Taylor. Now as this is our first appointment we will have to run through some questions and them we can do the ultra sound and take some blood. Any questions so far?" Seeing them shake their heads she pulled Casey's file towards her and gave it a quick glance.

"So Miss Cabot you are a friend?"

"No she is my girlfriend this is our baby." Replied Casey her nerves making her defensive.

Giving Casey a reassuring smile the doctor said, "That's fine, I just have to ask." After going through the questioner and taking Casey's blood pressure she showed them into the ultra sound room and waited whilst Casey got settled, squirting the gel on her stomach she ran the wand over her stomach.

Casey held Alex's hand in a vice like grip until the sound of a steady heartbeat came through the speakers. "Oh Casey, you clever girl that's our baby."

"I'll get you some pictures. Everything looks perfect baby is a good size but because of Casey's family history I would recommend a scan every three weeks for now and maybe bring that down to every two weeks as you get closer to your due date. Which is Christmas Eve if your dates are correct."

Thanking the doctor and booking their next appointment Alex was becoming worried by how quiet Casey had become since leaving the doctors office. Walking in silence for a few minutes Alex pulled Casey down onto a bench, "Case? Are you okay?"

"It's real Alex. We're having a baby."

Smiling Alex pulled Casey close, "Yep a Christmas baby. I can't wait."

"I love you."

"I love you to my beautiful, sexy, amazing girl, As much as I would love to sit here with you all day if we want to leave off early this afternoon we should get to the office."

After sharing the pictures with Liz the two got down to work and were both ready to leave by four thirty. Stopping off at the store for some last minute supplies for dinner they headed home and prepared for the arrival of their friends.

Liv and Kim were the first to arrive bringing a bottle of red wine and some flowers, followed by Amanda and Jen arrived next with a bottle of wine and chocolates followed by Abbie and a very pregnant Serena.

"We got you a gift but there was a little mishap. Laughed Abbie as she hugged Alex.

"Do I want to know?" Replied the blonde as she turned to hug her glaring best friend.

"I left it at home, I'm sorry." Mumbled Serena, glaring at Abbie when she laughed again.

"That your here is enough for us. Come on in and join the party. Casey is slaving away in the kitchen and Liv is in charge of drinks."

"I thought the food smelled good." Joked Abbie dodging the swat Alex aimed her way.

After about half an hour of small talk and friendly banter they gathered around the table, "Wine?" asked Liv offering the bottle she was holding to Casey.

Looking at Alex who winked in response Casey replied, "Not for me thanks Liv, my doctor said no alcohol for another six months at the least."

Looking between her friends Abbie was the first to make the connection, "Well fuck me! You don't waste time do you Cabot!" Said Abbie hugging both women tight hug.

Blushing Alex glared at her friend before a wide grin spread across her face. "What can I say? I know when I have a good thing."

As the rest caught up with the announcement hugs were exchanged and toasts made before they settled in for an evening of fun and laughter with their friends.

Once everyone had left Alex and Casey climbed into bed and were both soon asleep after an emotional day. Waking up before Alex the following morning Casey took the opportunity to study her sleeping lover, in the night Alex had kicked off the cover and was laying like a starfish with Casey's head resting on her shoulder their hands intwined. The moment of peace was ruined by a knock at the door.

Slipping from the bed Casey pulled on her dressing gown and headed down to answer it hoping it wouldn't wake Alex. Opening the door Casey paled seeing Alex's parents on the the step, although they had met before it was when she was just Alex's friend.

"Hello dear, may we come in?" Asked Elizabeth Cabot, starting to worry that Casey was going to pass out as she had become so pale.

Realising Casey wasn't in bed Alex had gone in search of her hearing voices at the door she was surprised to see her parents. "Mom, dad when did you get back to the states?" Asked Alex as she came up behind a still frozen Casey.

"This morning, we couldn't wait to see you both. Although I think we broke Cassandra." Smiled Elizabeth.

Touching Casey's shoulder Alex said, "Why don't you go and shower, whilst I make some coffee."

Nodding Casey headed back to their bedroom. Banging her head lightly against the wall at her behaviour she quickly showered and went down to the kitchen.

"Casey are you feeling better?" Smiled Alexander Cabot, pleased his daughter was finally happy.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm not sure what happened."

"That's okay sweetie, we should have called first." Said Elizabeth giving Casey a gentle hug.

"How about I nip out and get some breakfast?" Offered Alexander as silence descended once more.

"I'm pregnant!" Blurted Casey causing all three Cabot's to look at her in shock. Alex was the first to recover taking Casey's hand she gave it a gentle squeeze, watching her parents faces as they processed the news they had just received.

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Asked Elizabeth, seeing her daughter smile widely and nod she grinned back, "Alexander go and get us all breakfast, Alex go take a shower and get dressed. Me and Casey are going to discuss my grandchild. Casey let me tell you about Alex as a child because if your child takes after my daughter even a little you are going to need some all the help you can get."

Groaning Alex and her father walked into the hallway where he pulled her close, "You did good kiddo, I'm so happy for you both. Now be quick in that shower before your mom tells her all your secrets."

After a quick shower Alex headed downstairs catching the end of her mothers sentence, "...between you and me I can't wait to be a grandma and I've never seen my daughter as happy as she is now."

"That's because she's perfect." Announced Alex making her presence known.

Hearing a knock at the door, Elizabeth went to answer it giving the two women a moment alone.

"You streaked through a church service. Should I be worried your going to be a mother in just under six months?" Asked Casey smiling at the blush spreading across Alex's face.

"What else did my mother tell you?" Asked Alex pulling Casey close for a kiss.

Just as she deepened the kiss she heard a throat being cleared and turned to see her parents standing in the doorway. Laughing the four shared a nice breakfast before Elizabeth and Alexander headed home, leaving Casey and Alex to their relaxing Saturday. That night in bed Alex pulled Casey close against her, "I hope you didn't mind my mother, she can be a bit over whelming when she's excited."

"Honestly, it was nice. I'm not sure how my parents are going to take it. I guess we need to tell them sooner rather than later. Especially with the baby on the way.

"Your afraid of them?" Asked Alex realising Casey never spoke much about her parents.

"They have very Catholic and traditional views on things. They won't take it well."

"Your not alone Case, I will be by your side the whole time. When do you want to tell them?"

"Tomorrow? Get it over with."

Nodding Alex pulled Casey close and the two soon drifted off knowing what ever came their way the following day they would face it together.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N. Thank you to Butterfly 2202 for pointing out the typo in the last chapter and I have to agree anytime I hear or write, "Hello Sweetie." Or "Oh you clever girl." I to hear Dr Who. Being a nerd rocks. Warning for a little violence in this chapter. Also although I mention Casey's family are Catholics I am in no way saying all Catholics are homophobic morons.

Waking up Sunday morning Alex instinctively reached out for Casey finding nothing but cool sheets she realised her girlfriend had been out of bed awhile. Figuring Casey had some lingering morning sickness and hadn't wanted to wake her. She got out of bed and checked the bathroom finding it empty she headed began to head down the stairs when she heard movement coming from in the nursery.

Gently opening the door she saw Casey sitting in the rocking chair looking out of the window so lost in thought was her lover that she had failed to notice Alex's arrival. Clearing her throat quietly as to not make Casey jump Alex walked in and sat on the window ledge, after a few minutes of silence Alex spoke, "Are you okay? Did you get sick again?"

"No, I couldn't sleep." Relied Casey in a strange voice.

"Is this about going to see your parents later?" Asked Alex tilting her head to the side and studying Casey. She could tell from the dark circles under Casey's eyes that she hadn't slept and the smell of mouthwash and pale pallor of her skin told Alex she had been sick at least once.

"Yeah, I know they aren't going to take it well. It's not so much the Catholic thing that just something they hide behind. My dad he...he likes control. That's why we fell out when I went away to law school rather than stay close to home. I'm worried he will hurt you or say such horrible things that you run away that's why I'm going alone."

Maybe it was because she hadn't had her coffee yet or maybe she was still half asleep but it took a moment for Alex's brain to catch up with what Casey had said. "There is no way I'm letting you go alone, we are a couple and we will face whatever comes our way together. So don't you even think about going there alone Novak. Where you and our baby go I go."

Seeing Casey was still sceptical Alex dropped to her knee's in front of Casey's chair and took her lovers hands in her own waiting until Casey looked at her, "Casey I promise you nothing will make me walk away from you or our baby. He can say what he wants it won't matter you have my heart and you have from the moment we met. We don't have to do this today."

"I...we can't keep putting it off, better to get it out of the way." Replied Casey her voice sounding stronger as she pulled Alex to her feet. "Let's get some breakfast and I will call and tell them we are going by for a visit."

As Alex went about making breakfast she could hear Casey in the phone telling her parents they would be visiting that afternoon. Despite Casey's assurances she could still hear the fear in her voice, as she went through the routine of making tea and pancakes Alex felt a sense of fear grip her heart. What if Casey picked her parents over her? Would Alex have the strength to walk away so Casey wasn't forced to make such a choice? Shaking her head to clear it she put on her best fake smile as Casey came back into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

Studying Alex as she bustled about the kitchen Casey could tell something was wrong for as long as she had known Alex she had a tell when she was worried about something she would chew on the inside of her cheek and talk faster than normal.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in that mind of yours?" Asked Casey as Alex put a plate of pancakes down in front of her and handed her the maple syrup knowing Casey had a sweet tooth at the moment.

"Nothing important. Eat up before it gets cold."

"Alex, please?"

"What if they make you choose between them and me? I want to be able to say I wouldn't make you choose but I know I couldn't love without you. I'm so selfish." Replied Alex in a small voice not looking at Casey but studying the floor tiles.

Getting down from her stool Casey walked over and rapped her arms around Alex slim waist pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "Alex, I love my family I really do, but I can't live my life for them. I knew the moment I was in love with you that there was a very good chance they would disown me and I tried to fight my feelings for you. But it was too strong I can't fight it you are the person I want to spend forever with, raise our children with and grow old with. If they disown me then yes it will hurt but knowing I have you will make it easier."

Turning in Casey's embrace Alex pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "I will always be here for you. You are the person I want to spend forever with. I love you Casey and I love the Bean."

"We love you to Alexandra." Sharing one last kiss they sat down to eat breakfast, both feeling a little more settled knowing the other would always be by their side.

As they pulled up outside Casey's family home, Alex reached across and took her hand, she could feel Casey trembling and wished she could hold her close until she felt stronger. "We don't have to tell them about us. If it makes it easier for you just tell them about the baby and we can tell them about us later. What ever you want to do I will support you."

"I won't deny who you are to me Alex, how can we have a future if I don't tell them. Alex when this baby is born it's going to call you mommy and so are anymore children we decide to have in the future. Your parents are excited to be grandma and grandpa I hope mine come to accept us, but like I said if they don't as much as it will hurt we will be a family and with you by my side I will be okay."

"God I wish I could kiss you right now." Smiled Alex. "We should head in, we're drawing a crowd sitting here."

Looking up Casey saw her mother waiting at the door probably wondering what her daughter and her friend were talking so intently about rather than going inside. "Now or never."

Getting out of the car they were greeted by Casey's mother Julie before being ushered into the lounge where Casey's father Mike was waiting. Shaking hands with Alex and giving Casey a quick hug the four were soon seated sharing iced tea and small talk.

Casey could sense her mothers scrutiny, "Your getting fat again. Honestly it's like you don't want a man. Look at Alex she is lovely and trim. Alex you should make her go to the gym with you work off some of that weight."

"I think Casey looks perfect. She doesn't need to go to the gym." Replied Alex hating the ice that had crept into her tone. So much for attempting to make a good impression.

"How is she supposed to find someone when she looks such a mess?"

Just as Alex was about to reply she felt Casey hand on her arm and saw her give a small shake of the head. "I actually have something I need to tell you, two things actually." Taking a deep breath Casey reached for Alex's hand drawing strength from the blondes reassuring smile. "Firstly me and Alex are a couple..."

"Your gay?" Demanded her mother, whilst Casey may have got her looks from her mother they were nothing alike in personalities Casey was warm, friendly and open where as her mother was cold and standoffish.

"Yes mother. I love her and she loves me."replied Casey pleased her voice didn't betray her fear.

"No I refuse to accept it. It's probably some phase you can move back home and we can fix you." Said her father as he started to pace. Watching him Alex could see his military background, he kept his hair short and walked with a straight back. His voice portrayed a sense of authority that made you want to obey.

"I can assure you it's not a phase. I love your daughter very much." Replied Alex using her 'Get the jury on side' voice.

"My daughter was perfectly normal before she met you! Your just some spoiled rich princess who thinks she can turn my daughter for sport and Cassandra being the simple minded fool she is believed you." Snapped Julie Novak.

"Can't you just be happy for me. I have met someone who loves me, treats me right and would never hurt me. Isn't that enough for you?" Yelled Casey her anger making her cheeks flame.

"It isn't real! What could she ever see in someone like you?"

Watching as Casey's face got redder and her pulse began to jump Alex began to worry for the baby. Placing a gentle hand on Casey's leg. "Calm down sweetie please. Think of the baby."

"The baby?" Asked Mike his voice like ice.

"Yes. Were having a baby in six months you are going to be grandparents doesn't that mean anything to you?" Replied Casey staring her father down for probably the first time in her life.

"That baby is nothing to do with us and if you insist on this...this relationship then neither are you. Get out."

"I'm your daughter are you really going to turn your back on me?" Asked Casey feeling tears prickle her eyes. As much as she had assured Alex she could cope with this hearing the words still hurt her deeply.

"You are not my daughter! You are a disgrace and I can't stand to look at you get out of my house!"

Stepping between the two Alex attempted to calm the situation down, "How about we all calm down. Mr Novak I'm sure this has come as a shock but I a sure you..." Was as far she got before a stinging slap came across her face.

"Get out of my house! And take that with you." Looking at Casey he snarled "You are no longer my daughter. I never want to see you again."

"Mom..."

"Your fathers right Cassandra. You are no longer part of our family. Goodbye."

Alex reached for Casey's hand and the two walked to the door in silence, as they got in the car she wanted to pull Casey into her arms but didn't want to further inflame the situation with Casey's parents by displaying affection on their drive. Pulling out on the road she glanced at Casey out of the corner of her eye her face was red and she was biting her lip but there were no tears.

"Do you want to stop somewhere or head straight home?" Asked Alex in a gentle voice.

"Home." Replied Casey as she continued to stare out of the window.

Pulling up on their drive the two headed inside and Alex sat down on the sofa knowing it would do no good to push Casey to talk. Watching as Casey disappeared into the kitchen returning with two bottles of water and a cold compress for Alex's cheek.

Gently pressing it to Alex's reddened cheek, Casey avoided eye contact as she said, "I'm sorry Alex I shouldn't have let you come with me. I can't believe he hit you! How can you ever forgive me."

"Sweetheart look at me. There is nothing to forgive. I'm sure once they calm down and it sinks in they will come around." Said Alex as she pulled Casey into her arms. Feeling her defences crumble at Alex's gentle embrace Casey allowed her tears to fall.

Once Casey had calmed down they spent the rest of the night talking, the more Casey told Alex of her childhood the more she wanted to go back to the house and beat the crap out of her parents. How anyone could be so mean to their own child was beyond Alex. Talking until the early hours of the morning the two fell asleep wrapped once again in each other's arms.

**Two weeks later,**  
>It had been two weeks since the confrontation with Casey's parents and although Casey had moments of sadness having Alex by her side had made things easier, Elizabeth had called several times her enthusiasm about the baby easing further easing Casey's mind. Neither of Casey's parents or any other members of her family had reached out to her and as far as Alex knew Casey hadn't tried to contact them either. As Alex walked back to the office after court she decided to pick up Casey's favourite sandwich for lunch, hoping it would make her girlfriend smile.<p>

Walking in to Casey's office it took Alex a moment to process what she was seeing, Casey office had been destroyed there was smashed glass and paper everywhere. Flicking the light on she gasped when she saw girlfriends unconscious form on the floor.

"Casey!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Casey! " rushing to her girlfriend side she dropped to her knee's checking for a pulse she was relieved when she found one. Pulling out her phone she dialled 911.

"I need an ambulance, my girlfriend has been attacked. She is unconscious there is blood on her face but I can't see where it's coming from. She is almost four moths pregnant." Giving the address she added, "Please hurry."

Dropping her phone on the floor she cradled Casey's head in her lap. Pleading with her to wake up and talk to her. Her yelling had alerted others to a problem seeing a crowd had gathered Alex didn't care she was on her knee's covered in Casey's blood she just needed to be as close to Casey as she could be, frightened if she wasn't touching Casey she would lose her. Hearing someone enter the office she looked up to see Liz and Kim came in, Alex quickly explained what she found not taking her eyes off Casey still form.

Kim stepped out to call Liv and the rest of the squad as well as Alex's parents asking them to meet Alex at the hospital, knowing her friend would need them to keep her strong. She arranged for Abbie to cover Alex's docket that afternoon and for herself to take Casey's whilst Serena covered motion writing and warrants.

After what felt like hours to Alex but in reality was no more than ten minutes, Alex heard the medic's arrive. She was so caught up in watching each breath Casey took her brain hadn't caught up with the fact she needed to movers allow them to work.

Feeling a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder attempting to pull her from Casey's side she was about to object when she heard Liz's voice, "Alex the paramedics are here step back and let them do their job. You can go to the hospital with her just give them some room to check her over. That's it good girl."

Reluctantly standing had it not been for Liz's steadying touch she would have fallen over, she had never felt as afraid as she did in that moment. Shaking her head to dispel her fears she answered all the medic's questions and followed them out into the ambulance holding Casey's hand as they drove to the hospital. Alex squeezed her eyes shut and prayed harder than she ever had before for her girlfriend and their child.

Arriving at the hospital she was met by her parents and Liv and Amanda. Giving her parents a hug she watched as Casey was wheeled into the trauma. Turning to the two detectives she asked if they had any information or leads, she needed to know who had hurt Casey.

"We pulled the CCTV footage and found two people we can't account for, do you recognise either of these men?" Asked Liv showing Alex a still of the two men.

Watching as her friends face paled Liv placed a steadying hand on her back and guided her into a chair. "Alex? What is it?"

Reaching out a shaking hand she pointed to the picture of the older man. "Him, the older guy is Casey's father. Mike Novak. The younger one I don't recognise."

"Her father?" Asked Elizabeth Cabot looking appalled.

"I'll call the Captain." Said Liv walking away to make the call.

"I know you said they were angry. But this you really think they had something to do with this?" Asked Alex's father as he pulled his daughter in for a hug.

Amanda was worried by how pale Alex had become and managed to get the trash can under her friend just as she vomited. Helping her to the bathroom Amanda placed a soothing hand on her back as she vomited until her stomach was empty. Walking to the door Amanda waited until she had freshened up and the two walked back to Alex's parents in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts and prayers taking strength from the others presence.

Seeing them approach Liv stood up and gave Alex a quick hug. "Me and El will head over to the Novak residence now. Fin and Amanda will be outside Casey's room incase anyone tries to come in. We will get them Al, I promise." Giving her friend a quick peck on the cheek Liv left filling Elliott in on the situation and as they headed towards the Novak residence.

"Her father had her beaten up because she's gay?" Asked Elliott outraged.

"It seems that way. Alex said he was beyond angry when they told him about them and the baby. He even slapped Alex before telling Casey she was no longer his daughter. She also said the mother is a piece of work."

"I really hope he resists." Replied Elliott tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he had always gotten along well with Casey and no one was going to get away with hurting her or her baby. As he drive his mind turned to his children and although he struggled privately with his faith and homosexuality he would never turn his back on any of his children if they were gay, let alone hurt them.

Arriving at the Novak's residence they quickly checked their weapons and knocked on the door, after a few minutes it was opened by a woman who looked so much like Casey she could only be her mother. "Can I help you officers?" asked the woman in a haughty voice.

"Are you Mrs. Novak?" Asked Liv, struggling to keep her anger out of her voice.

"Yes. You are?"

"I am Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler from Manhattan SVU, we're looking for your husband Mike Novak?"

"Why?"

"May we come in?" Asked Elliott in a calm voice aware several of the Novak's neighbours were watching their conversation with interest.

"No, if you want to speak to my husband you can go through our lawyer." As she attempted to shut the door Elliott slammed his palm against it keeping it open.

"Your daughter was attacked this morning in her office and is currently in hospital unconscious. Your husband was seen on CCTV with another guy leaving her office. So you can either let us in or I will kick the door down and drag him out like the coward he is. Whilst my partner here drags you out as an accessory."

Stepping aside she let them in showing them into the living room where Mr Novak was sitting calmly talking with the younger man from the CCTV footage. Looking at Liv, Elliot gave a nod and they stepped into the room asking both men to stand as they finished patting them down and cuffing them. Elliott was disappointed neither put up the slightest amount of resistance just arrogance that they had done nothing wrong.

Liv was reading them their rights when Julie Novak started yelling, "How dare you? My husband was trying to fix her and that bastard she was carrying." Slapping Liv across the face.

Losing her temper Liv stepped twisting her arms up behind her back accepting another pair of cuffs from Elliott she read her her rights. She was still yelling when she was loaded into the police van.

**Mercy Hospital,**  
>Alex was pacing the corridor as they waited for a doctor to come out and speak to them, just as she was starting what felt like her hundredth lap a doctor came out.<p>

"Family of Casey Novak."

"I'm her girlfriend. Is she okay? What about the baby?" Asked Alex.

"Mrs Novak is just starting to wake up. She was very lucky there shouldn't be any permanent damage. We will be keeping her in for a few days as a precaution."

"And the baby?" Asked Alex.

"Strong heartbeat and perfect size. Your little one is going to be fine. Once Miss Novak is awake we will do another ultrasound to put her mind and your mind at ease, for now though rest is the best thing for both of them."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, I can only allow two of you to be in the room at once and I ask you keep her calm."

"You go Alex, we'll go and get some coffee and bring you back some food." Offered her father.

Nodding Alex followed the doctor into Casey's room, gasping when she saw the cuts and bruises that covered her lovers face and neck. Pulling the chair up next the Casey bed Alex gently took her hand and talked softly to her.

Seeing Casey's eyes flutter open Alex asked, "Hi, sleepyhead. How are you feeling?" in a gentle voice.

"The baby?" Asked Casey her voice full of fear.

"Is fine! Turns out our Bean is as tough as their mommy." Replied Alex giving Casey a reassuring smile. "They will do another ultra sound later to put your mind at ease."

"What happened?"

"You were attacked in your office. Casey do you know who hurt you. Can you remember anything?"

"No it's all a blur. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry baby, you just focus on getting better and taking care of our baby."

"Will you lay with me?"

Nodding Alex carefully climbed onto the bed and slipped her arms around Casey who was asleep within minutes. Running her fingers through Casey's hair, Alex let her tears fall as she thought about all she could have lost that day. Hearing a soft knock on the door she wiped her eyes and gave Amanda a small smile as she came in.

"How's she doing?"

"Okay, do you need a statement?"

"Not right now, Liv just called she and Elliott got a full confession and all three are in custody. Donnelly is handling the case, she's going for the maximum. I don't think I fully appreciated how scary Donnelly is until today."

"Three?" Asked Alex confused.

"Her mom slapped Liv and admitted to planning the attack, to 'fix' Casey."

"My mom?" Asked Casey clearly having heard some of their conversation.

"Hey Case, I'm sorry did we wake you?" Seeing Casey shake her head she went on, "Yeah we arrested her and your father and a guy name Mathew Saners for assault. I'm sorry."

"Oh my god. I knew they were angry but I never though they would do something like this." Replied Casey getting upset.

Amanda quietly excused herself as Alex climbed back onto the bed and held Casey until her tears stopped, whispering quiet words of love and comfort as she rubbed gentle circles on Casey's back.

"Alex? I need you to do something for me."

"Anything." Replied Alex willing to move heaven and earth for the woman she loved.

"I need you to promise me no matter what we will never hurt our children? Or turn our backs on them?"

"I promise." Replied Alex with conviction in her tone.

"Alex?"

"Yes darling."

"Will you marry me?" Asked Casey looking up at Alex.

"Say that again?" Asked Alex shock clear in her voice.

Giving a small laugh Casey said, "Will you marry me?"

"Case, are you sure you should be making these kind of decisions right now?"

"It might not be the perfect time or the most romantic setting, but I know I want to marry you. I want to have a family with you, grow old with you and I want us all to have the same last name. I want you to have a legal right to me and our baby when they're born. I want to be your wife, so Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes I'll marry you and we can all be Cabot's or we can hyphenate. What ever you want darling."

"Right now I want you to hold me."

Pulling Casey close Alex whispered, "Always."


	11. Chapter 11

Casey had been in hospital two nights, the doctors hoped she would be able to go home later that day. Alex stayed by her side the entire time only leaving to eat when she was forced to by her fiancée or parents and to shower in the nurses on call room thanks to some strings her father had pulled. On the second day her father came in to take her out for lunch whilst her mother sat with Casey, the two women had become closer since Casey had been in hospital spending hours talking about the wedding plans, stories of Alex as a child and the baby.

As Alex watched her parents interact with her fiancée and heard their excitement for the baby that was due in just over five months she thanked God that her parents loved her enough to accept not only her choices but the woman she had chosen to spend her life with and the baby they were having. Heading to the deli opposite the hospital they made small talk, discussing the news, her mothers new pottery hobby and Alex's excitement at marrying Casey and becoming a mother.

As they were waiting for their food Alexander leaned back and studied his daughter smiling as her face flushed with happiness whenever she said Casey's name or talked about the baby they were having. He knew his daughter had found the right woman to lose her heart to and that Casey was the perfect partner for her daughter. She was grounded and unimpressed with Alex's wealth and the status that came with the 'Cabot' name.

Leaning forward he cleared his throat, "Alexandra, your grandmother left this in my care, she asked me to pass it onto you when you found the right woman to settle down with." Passing Alex an antique ring box he saw Alex's eyes widen when she saw the contents. "I see the way you look at Casey and I know you have found the person you are going to spend forever with. Not only that I see the love she has for you and I have no doubt that you're going to have a wonderful marriage and family. Your grandmother would have loved Casey and the baby and be thrilled she was joining our family."

"Daddy, this is...thank you. I'm going to give it her now, I don't want to waste another minute without making her mine, especially after almost losing them both." Pulling her father in for a hug Alex went to stand up and head back to the hospital when her father stopped her.

"There's something else we need to discuss Ally." Seeing his daughter bite her lip he gave a soft smile, "Oh don't look so worried it's nothing bad. Me and your mother have been talking and we wanted to set up a trust for our first grandchild." Handing her some papers he watched silently as she read them over.

Blinking back tears Alex looked up at her father and once again was thankful for her parents accepting attitude. "Daddy, this is amazing thank you so much. I have to talk to Casey about it first though I hope you understand?"

"I do but your mother is talking to her about this now. Don't worry she will be gentle she loves Casey and is so excited about becoming a grandmother, she is bragging to all our friends and arranging for a nursery to be put next to your old room for when we babysit or the whole family comes to stay. She is loving every minute of filling it with soft toys and books. I haven't seen her this happy for years."

"I'm so lucky to have you as parents." Said Alex sincerely, as she thought back to how frightened she had been when she came out to her parents.

"We're the lucky ones having you as our daughter and now your amazing family." Seeing Alex wanting to leave, "Sit, eat and relax for a few minutes you're no good to Casey if you make yourself sick rushing around, you need to take a breath sweetie. Tell me have you thought of any names yet?"

After a relaxing lunch with her father Alex headed back towards Casey room stopping outside when she heard her mother and Casey in conversation. She could hear huge tears in Casey's voice and once again wished she could take her fiancées pain away.

"Do you think it's my fault my parents did this?" Asked Casey in a small voice. "Was there something I could have said or done anything to change it?"

"Cassandra, you listen to me and pay attention do you understand?" Seeing Casey nod she went on. "There is nothing wrong with you. Your parents did this not you it is their loss, they are going to miss out knowing you and your family this baby and anymore that come along in the future. I am so happy Alex finally told you how she felt and you are going to be joining our family."

"Are you sure, it's not like I'm in the same class as Alex? My family aren't wealthy, she is so ambitious and talented I don't want to hold her back."

"Tell me something, are you just with my daughter for her money and the Cabot name?"

Blinking back the silent tears that had been falling she shook her head, "NO! Of course not I love Alex not her money."

"What do you love about her?" Asked Elizabeth trying to keep the smile off her face, after all she was trying to be stern.

"I love her eyes the way they reflect all her emotions even the ones she tries to hide from the world, her sense of humour, the fizzy sweets she hides in her desk draw for bad days, her inability to comprehend sports or superhero films. I love that she fought for me even when I tried to run away from her, that she had the nursery decorated before any other room in our house and I love the way she makes me feel."

"And how's that?" Asked Elizabeth feeling tears in her own eyes.

"Safe, loved, wanted and..." Blushing she whispered "Sexy."

Letting the smile she had been fighting light up her face Elizabeth gave the young woman a hug, mindful of her bruises. "Then nothing else matters. You have my blessing and I can't wait to be able to call you my daughter in law. Now wipe your eyes because Alex has been standing outside the door for the last five minutes, eves dropping on our conversation."

Heading into the room Alex gave both women a bashful smile before walking over and pecking Casey on the lips. "I love you sweetheart, you are the most amazing, wonderful, sexy woman I have ever met and I thank god every day that you are mine."

Looking at her mother she gave a grateful smile, "Thank you mom, for everything. Has the doctor been around yet?" Asked Alex hoping she could take Casey home, knowing they would both relax more in their own bed.

"Not yet, the nurse said everything looked good though and he would be in before three. So I'm going to get that husband of mine to buy me a coffee and we will wait incase you need a lift home."

Kissing her daughter and soon to be daughter in law in the cheek she headed to find her husband who was talking to Detective's Benson and Rollins. She could tell from the postures of all three that something was wrong the anger was palpable even from a distance. "Hello ladies."

"Mrs Cabot." Replied Liv.

"Mam." Replies Amanda with a nervous smile, she liked Alex's mom but found her intimidating.

"How many times must I ask you to call me Elizabeth? Is somebody going to tell me what's going on?"

Looking at Liv and Alexander Amanda took a deep breath, "Mr Novak was killed last night. It seems he had a heart attack. We were on our way to notify Casey and Alex, it seems unfair Casey is going to have to deal with this on top of everything else."

"That poor girl, we will go get us all some tea. Give you time to talk."

"Ready?" Asked Liv as they arrived outside Casey's door, seeing Amanda nod she knocked gently and they went in smiling at the sight of Alex and Casey cuddled up together on the bed.

"Hi, how you feeling?" Asked Amanda giving Casey a gentle hug.

"Better, I'm hoping they will let me go home today. I miss my bed." Smiled Casey.

Alex was watching her two friends closely Alex could sense something was bothering them.

Noticing Alex scrutiny Liv took a deep breath she had offered to do the notification knowing Amanda was closer to Casey than she was. "Casey, I'm afraid we have some bad news for you. Last night your father suffered a heart attack, I'm sorry Case he didn't make it." Liv watched the sadness flicker across Casey's face and the pain in Alex's eyes as she watched Casey start to cry.

"We will give you some privacy." Offered Amanda, "I'll give you a call later."

"Liv, Amanda will you keep my mother busy for a while." Seeing them nod she gave a grateful smile before turning her full attention to her fiancée.

Climbing back up onto the bed Alex drew Casey into her arms and let her cry until her tears stopped. "Sweetie, are you okay? Sorry that's a stupid question." Taking a deep breath she added. "Can I do anything?"

"Hold me and never let me go." Replied Casey her throat scratchy with emotion.

"Always. Do you need anything?" Offered Alex.

"Get them to let me go home. I just want to be in our home, in our bed and in your arms." Replied Casey.

"I'll make you a deal I will take to them and do my best to get them to let you go home. But, if they say no you have to stay with out a fight." Seeing Casey nod she headed to the nurses station in search of their doctor.

Seeing her mother and father waiting outside Casey's room with a tray of tea she gave a grateful smile as she accepted a hug from her father, "How's she doing?"

"She's upset and wants to go home. I'm hoping they let her I think it will help her relax to be at home. God, I can't even begin to understand how she is feeling. How can I make this better?"

"Just be there for her, hold her when she needs to cry and take it when she needs to shout. Her emotions are going to be going crazy anyway as she is pregnant without the added stress of the attack and now this."

Giving her mother a grateful smile she saw the doctor arrive and headed back into Casey's room.

"Hello, Alex come in. Casey was just explaining she wants to go home, I'm inclined to allow it as long as she isn't going to be alone for at least 72 hours."

"I'll be there for her and if I have to step out either one of our friends or my parents will be there. I promise I will take good care of her."

"Okay then, I'll go get your discharge papers started. Any bleeding, pains or any concerns at all you come straight back. You need to rest and recover and I know it's easier said than done you need to try and relax."

"Thank you doctor." Replied Alex for both of them. Once the doctor left and Alex informed her parents they would indeed need a ride home she helped Casey get dressed and gather her belongings.

"Ready to go home?" Asked Alex giving Casey a small smile.

"Absolutely. Thank you for staying with me whilst I was in here. I love you Al."

Sharing a soft kiss Alex took Casey hand not letting go until they were home and Casey had fallen asleep in her arms relaxing on the sofa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Six weeks later,**  
>As Alex paced the living room waiting for Casey to arrive home from work she let her mind wonder back over the last six weeks and the challenges they had faced.<p>

A week after Casey's attack the shock of her fathers death began to wear off leaving Casey feeling unsure how to feel on the one hand she was sad that her father had died. He hadn't always been a bad father, he used to read her stories and listen to her talk about her day at school. He was the man who taught her to play softball and ride a bike, the one who held her had when she broke her arm. On the others and as she got older and began to assert her independence he had began to show his cruel side, he had slapped Alex and had planned and taken part in her attack and had he succeeded she and her baby would most likely be dead. She hoped attending his funeral would provide her with a sense of closure she was upset when she found out she was banned from attending although she wasn't surprised.

With the help of Liv and the M.E Melinda Warner Alex was able to arrange for Casey to go to the morgue and say her goodbyes. After they had left the morgue they had gone to a local Catholic Church and Alex had watched in amazement as her girlfriend prayed for her parents and lit a candle in honour of her father. Alex wasn't sure she could be so forgiving.

When they arrived home that night Casey had spent several hours in nursery contemplating becoming a parent.

Alex had given her some space before taking her up a cup of the blueberry tea Casey had been craving. Knocking gently on the door Alex smiled when she saw Casey sitting in the rocking chair looking out of the window. "Hi, I brought you some tea."

"Thanks. I'm sorry I've been distant this evening. I guess I'm still processing everything that has happened."

Placing a gentle kiss in Casey's cheek careful of the bruise Alex replied, "Take all the time you need, I'm not going anywhere, I love you both so much."

"Al, I love you too. Thank you for being there for me and arranging for me to see him, I know it probably doesn't make sense but I needed to say goodbye."

"I would do anything for you. I'm going to go start dinner then we can relax on the sofa with a movie. If you want?"

"Sounds good. Um can we have strawberry yoghurt?" Asked Casey with puppy dog eyes.

Grinning Alex nodded heading down to the kitchen. After dinner and strawberry yoghurt the two relaxed on the couch watching Superman. For the first time since her attack Casey felt safe and at peace. Snuggling further into Alex's arms she was soon asleep.

Two weeks after Casey's discharge from hospital they went for another scan and were relieved everything was fine with the baby, although it was still too early to be able to tell the sex they spent the drive home from the doctors discussing names.

"I like Lois for a girl and Clarke for a boy." Offered Casey with a grin.

"No way! Our children are not being named after superhero characters." Seeing Casey about to say something else she added, "Or sports stars!"

"Meanie." Laughed Casey. "Okay, how about Emily?"

"Why are you so sure it's a girl?" Asked Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"Your mom said it's a girl and I believe her, besides I wouldn't want to disappoint Elizabeth Cabot imagine the scandal." Smiled Casey, causing Alex to roll her eyes and kiss Casey's hand that was held safely in her own.

"I love you Casey. Even if you are as crazy as my mother."

Giving Alex a wink and a grin they spent the rest of the drive discussing names, Elizabeth's excitement at becoming a grandmother and plans for Alex's return to work the following week.

Three weeks after the attack, Alex was ready to return to work much to her disappointment and worry Casey would be at home for at least another three weeks. On her first day back she was heading out of the court room focused on her phone when she collided with a very pale Abbie Carmichael.

"Um Abb's?"

"Serena. Baby. Coming. Hospital. Need. To. Be."

"Wow, I can see why you're a kick ass ADA, with conversational skills like that." Laughing at her friends disjointed attempt at a sentence she sent Casey a text telling her she was going to be late home and that she was going to the hospital with Abbie.

After four hours of waiting Alex, Casey and the rest of the group were invited into Serena's room where both Serena and Abbie looked tired but wore matching grins.

"Ladies allow me to introduce you to our son Cory Carmichael." Said Serena.

As Casey held her best friends son in her arms she couldn't help but feel frightened that in a few months she would be responsible for a tiny baby. Looking at Alex she could see the fear reflected in her eyes. Curled up in bed that night Casey asked, "Do you feel ready to be a mom?"

Turning to look at her girlfriend Alex thought for a second before replying, "Sometimes. At other times I feel totally freaked out. How about you?"

"I guess, I've been so focused on something going wrong with the pregnancy and then the attack I hadn't really thought about there being an actual baby at the end of it all. Then today holding Cory I started to panic."

"I know what you mean, but Casey I have little doubt that you will be an amazing mother to our children. I love you Casey."

"You're going to be an amazing mom Alex. Your going to be the scary one whilst I'm the cool one." Laughed Casey cuddling closer into Alex's side.

"The scary one? Really?" Asked Alex.

"Yep. The hottest scariest mom on the block."

"It's a good job I love you Casey." Laughed Alex kissing Casey on the head, pulling the blanket over them both Casey was soon asleep with a smile on her face.

A month after her attack Casey's mother pled guilty and was sentences to three years in jail and ordered to stay away from Casey, Alex and their children when she was released. Her accomplice Matthew Saners pled guilty and was sentenced to five years for the brutal assault on Casey it would have been longer but he turned on the Novak's supplying testimony to aid in their conviction. Alex was relieved there wasn't going to be a trial and Casey wouldn't have to take the stand against her own mother.

"I'm pleased that there isn't going to be a trial. I'm not sure I could have handled the stress of it all." Said Casey as they sat down to dinner that evening.

"Me to. I just wish she had got longer." Replied Alex. Reaching out Casey squeezed Alex's hand in a silent thank you.

It had been five weeks since Casey's attack and discharge from hospital, despite her fear there had been no lingering complications for Casey or the baby. She had a few nightmares and flashbacks to the attack heighten by the stress of her fathers death and her mothers incarceration, other than that Casey had recovered well. In fact, it was Alex who seemed to take the longest time to recover from the attack her feelings of fear at almost losing the two most important people in her life left her unable to sleep and the guilt she felt at not being there to protect Casey made her question if she was good enough to marry Casey and be a mother. After another night of feeling Alex toss and turn Casey decided enough was enough and confronted her about it.

"Alex, please talk to me."

"I'm sorry, I'll go sleep in the spare room." Replied Alex in a tired voice.

Sitting up Casey held on to Alex's arm so she couldn't leave the bedroom and switched on the bedside light. "Alex, you haven't slept properly for almost two weeks. Please tell me what's going on?"

"I let you down." Replied Alex in a voice so quiet Casey almost missed it.

Turning so she was looking in Alex's eyes, "You have never let me down. What happened wasn't your fault Alex."

"I should have protected you!"

"How? You can't watch me every minute of the day. Alex please don't push me away. I can deal with losing my family, I can deal with the bruises but I can't deal with losing you. You are the most important thing in my life and I love you so much you have to let me in."

Blinking back her tears Alex pulled Casey into her arms, "I'm sorry I was just frightened, when I saw you lying their bleeding I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest. You were so pale and still if I hadn't had my hand over your beating heart I would have thought you dead. The time it took for the ambulance to arrive was the longest ten minutes of my life. I felt like I couldn't breath until you were awake and then we found out it was your own parents who hurt you and I felt as if I failed to protect you and the Bean."

"Oh Al, I'm sorry. It was never your fault or your job to protect me. My parents are to blame and if you keep blaming yourself and pushing me away then they will have won." Taking Alex's hand she placed it on her small bump and continued, "We are going to be a family and you are going to ba an amazing wife and mother to all our children."

"Thank you Case, you always seem to know what I need." Replied Alex feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her chest.

"That's because I love you and when you're hurting I'm hurting. Now how about you try to get some sleep because I guarantee once Bean arrives you will get very little." Seeing Alex give a smirk she added, "Sleep Alexandra. Honestly woman get your mind out of the gutter."

Smiling Alex kissed Casey gently on the lips, waiting until Casey had turned the light off Alex pulled Casey into her arms splaying her hand across the bump she was soon asleep, safe in the knowledge the woman she loved and their unborn child were safe in her arms.

Six weeks after her father had given Alex her grandmothers ring she began to plan the perfect way to propose to Casey.

Walking in Friday evening Casey gave a moan of appreciation as the smell of roast chicken reached her. Looking down she saw a path of rose petals, following the path she was led into the lounge that was lit with what seemed to Casey a hundred candles. In the middle of the floor was Alex down on one knee holding a ring box in her out stretched hand.

"Alex..."

"Casey, from the moment I met you I knew you were going to be an important part of my life, as time passed and I fell in love with you I never dreamed you would love me back. Now that I know you do I can't imagine not being with with you. I look at you and I see children, holidays and a life time together, nothing about that frightens me the way I always thought it would. I love you more everyday and I can't wait until our baby is here and we are a family. I almost lost you and I know I never want to spend a day without you so Cassandra Anne Novak will you marry me?"

Blinking back her tears Casey nodded several times before she could find her voice. "Yes Alex I will marry you."

Standing up Alex placed the ring on Casey's finger pleased it fitted perfectly and drew her fiancée in for a slow tender kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N. A bit of a filler chapter before we find out the sex of the baby and plan a wedding.

Standing up Alex placed the ring on Casey's finger pleased it fitted perfectly and drew her fiancée in for a slow tender kiss.

Breaking the kiss Casey studied the ring Alex had given her she could see it was expensive and antique, she would never be able to find anything as special as this for the blonde. "Alex this ring it's too much. I haven't even got you a ring yet."

"Casey, it was my grandmothers ring she left it to me so that when I found the right woman I could give it to her. My father kept it safe for me and gave it to me whilst you were in hospital because he knew I had found the woman I was going to spend the rest of my life with. As for you buying me a ring I don't need one all I need is you and the baby and I will forever be happy."

"How do you do that?" Asked Casey smiling at Alex, who looked confused by the question.

"Do what?"

Kissing Alex soundly on the mouth Casey said, "Say something so unbelievably sweet that it makes me love you even more than I already did."

"It's a gift." Smirked Alex giving Casey a wink she added "One of many I possess as I'm sure you are aware by now."

"Oh really? Care to share?" Laughed Casey pushing Alex down on the sofa claiming her lips in a heated kiss, just as she slid her hands under the blue silk shirt the blonde was wearing they were interrupted by a loud bleeping coming from the kitchen.

Groaning Alex pressed her forehead against Casey's. Her voice husky with want, "Rain check?"

Nodding Casey followed her into the kitchen and took a seat watching whilst Alex finished their dinner, nursing her glass of apple juice as they discussed their next scan, "Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Asked Casey.

"Do you?" Countered Alex.

"I asked first!" Replied Casey before giggling, "We're two successful lawyers reverting to I asked first! Liz would be appalled."

"Wouldn't she just! In answer to your question I keep changing my mind. One minute I think it would be nice to know and the next I think it would be nice to leave it as a surprise. What about you?" Asked Alex pecking Casey on the lips as she walked towards the fridge.

"I think I want to know. We can pick a name and buy outfits." Replied Casey.

"Okay darling, then find out we shall." Looking at Casey she could see their was something else on her mind putting down the knife she was using and wiping her hands on her a towel she walked over and pulled Casey in for a hug. "Case, what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"I was just thinking." Seeing that wasn't going to satisfy Alex as an answer she added. "I want to take your surname if that's okay with you? I mean I don't want to be associated with the Novak name..."

"Casey."

Not hearing Alex call her name Casey continued to ramble, "If it's too much maybe I could use my grandmothers maiden name..."

"CASEY!" Called Alex loudly attempting to get her lovers attention.

Blushing Casey looked up at a grinning Alex. "Sorry! What was you saying?"

"I would be honoured if you took my name. Casey we are going to be a family and that means we should all share the same family name." Giving Casey another kiss Alex turned her attention back to their dinner.

As Alex lifted the chicken out of the oven Casey felt her stomach somersault at the smell she had enjoyed when she first came home. Now made her feel sicker than she had for months, clamping a hand over her mouth she rushed from the room heading for the bathroom.

Looking up as Casey bolted from the room Alex quickly put the chicken down and followed her, hearing Casey being sick she knocked gently on the bathroom door. Heading in she rubbed circles on Casey's back until the nausea had subsided. "Better?"

"Yeah, the smell of the chicken twisted my stomach. I'm sorry you went to so much trouble." Cried Casey as Alex pulled her close and stroked her hair.

"It's fine. What do you fancy?"

"Pizza with pineapple, sweetcorn and sausage. With a bottle of Dragon fruit smart water." Replied Casey.

"Okay, you go and shower and get into your pyjamas, I'll order some pizza and clean up the kitchen and then we can cuddle up in bed and watch a movie whilst we eat pizza."

"You went to all that trouble though!" Said Casey becoming upset again her horemoans making her emotions a little unstable.

"Hey, nothing is too much trouble for my fiancée. Now go and get a shower and I'll be up soon. I love you Casey."

By the time Alex had finished cleaning up the kitchen the pizza had arrived and she grabbed two bottles of smart water and the pizza, turning off the lights and setting the alarm she went up to their bedroom looking forward to an evening cuddled up with her fiancée. Smiling at the sight of Casey leaning against the headboard reading a baby book she was once again struck my the redheads beauty a beauty that had only increased as her pregnancy progressed.

"Dinner is served." Smiled Alex before pecking Casey on the lips and slipping into her own pyjamas.

As they were eating Alex asked, "Do you want to get married before the baby is born or wait until after?"

"Before, I would like to be married before our child comes along." Putting down her pizza slice Casey began blinking back tears, "Unless you don't want to marry me whilst I'm so fat?"

Putting down her own pizza Alex pulled Casey into her arms, "Hormones are a bitch huh? Casey, you are as beautiful now as the day I met you. I love your baby bump and I'm a big fan of your ever growing cleavage." Laughing as Casey swatted at her.

"What would your mother say of she knew how much of a pervert you are?" Laughed Casey.

"She would be scandalised! All joking aside Casey you are beautiful and I can't wait to be your wife."

"Thank you Alex. I'm not sure how I got so lucky but I thank God everyday that you are mine and I will spend everyday of my life showing you how much I love you and how grateful I am that you love me."

"Oh Casey..." Casey's eyes had got wide and she pressed her hand to her stomach. "Casey? Casey talk to me your frightening me!"

"It's...it's nothing bad, give me your hand." Seeing Alex looking confused she took her hand and placed it on her bump. Nothing happened for a few seconds and then Alex felt it a small bump against her hand, looking up at Casey she had tears in her eyes.

"Wow!" Pecking Casey on the lips Alex moved down the bed propping her head on one elbow and her other hand in Casey's bump she began to talk in a soft voice.

"Hi baby, I'm your other mommy. I just want to tell you we love you and that we are very excited to meet you. Feeling another kick she went on, "Now I want to get this out of the way early, your mommy thinks I'm going to be the scary parent and she is going to be the cool one. That's not true I'm cool let me give you some examples..."

"Really Alex? Your using your 'opening argument' voice on our baby." Laughed Casey.

Pressing a gentle kiss to the bump Alex moved back up the bed and claimed Casey's lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

Pushing Alex down on the bed Casey straddled her, leaning down she kissed her fiancée soundly on the mouth, "I love you." Casey trailed her fingertips across Alex's pale breasts, marvelling as the dusky nipples hardened further under her touch.

"Beautiful, so beautiful. It always amazes me the way your body responds to my touch." Said Casey in awe.

"That's because you are a gorgeous woman with a talented tongue." Smiled Alex.

Kissing along Alex's jaw Casey leaned down and replaced her finger tips with her mouth flicking the hard buds with her tongue before blowing lightly across the pebbled flesh causing Alex to moan and arch her back.

After removing their clothes Alex laid Casey back on the bed and began kissing her jaw and throat, running her hands all over Casey's body whilst teasing the redheads nipples with her tongue.

"Please Alex. I want to feel you inside me." Moaned Casey.

As Alex started to kiss her way down her lovers body she felt a gentle tug on her hair, "Together, I want us to come together. I love watching your face as you cum for me."

Nodding Alex placed one more kiss on Casey's sensitive nipples before she positioned herself above the blonde, running her fingers through the Alex's wet folds Casey whimpered as she entered the blonde with two fingers and felt the blonde inside her. Rocking against each other it didn't take long for Alex to cum dragging Casey over the edge with her.

Flipping them over Casey began working her way down Alex's body alternating between nipping, soothing and kissing the skin beneath her lips. As she reached her goal the scent of Alex's arousal caused her to shiver in anticipation. Pressing her hand to the bottom of Alex's stomach to stop her moving Casey grazed Alex clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. Feeling Alex's orgasm approaching Casey entered her once again scissoring her fingers until Alex came harder than the first time.

Kissing her way back up to Alex's lips they shared a gentle kiss before Casey rested her head in Alex's chest smiling as she felt Alex wrap her arms around her and pull her close the two deposing drifted off to sleep before waking in the middle if the night and celebrating their engagement several more times before the sun came up.


	14. Chapter 14

**One week later,**

It had been a week since Alex had given Casey her ring and formally proposed and although Alex had said she didn't need a ring Casey wanted to get her one and she wanted it to be as special as the one Alex had given her. As she didn't have anything pressing on her work calendar she had spent the morning browsing rings online but found nothing that screamed 'buy me'. Realising she would need to visit actual shops she arranged to have the afternoon off and decided she needed help. Scrolling through her contacts she debated who to ask. She grinned and dialled the familiar number as she waited for Amanda to answer she doodled on her notepad.

"Rollins."

"Amanda, you have caller ID and I happen to know you have a personal tone for each caller so why the formal greeting?"

"Sorry Case, my phone was on silent and I didn't look at the screen. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had an hour or so free this afternoon?"

"Considering I'm still on sick leave I'm free all afternoon." Groaned Amanda wanting to get back to work after all it was just a flesh wound.

Grinning Casey could imagine the disgruntled look on her friends face at having to take time off after being shot at by a rouge cop. "How about I meet you at the deli by the precinct and buy you lunch and then you help me pick an engagement ring for Alex?"

"Throw in dessert and you have a deal." Bargained Amanda.

Agreeing they made arrangements to meet up and Casey packed her briefcase, knocking on Alex's door as she was leaving. "Hi, I'm taking off. I'm meeting Amanda for lunch and some retail therapy, I'll get her to drive me home."

"Okay, have fun and be careful. I love you." Replied the blonde smiling at her fiancée.

"I love you too Alex." Walking into Alex's office she leaned against the edge of the blondes desk and placed her hand on the bump where they could feel a small kick. "We both do, every time The Bean hears your voice the kicking begins."

Smiling Alex leaned forward and whispered, "I love you so much Bean." Before pulling Casey into her lap for a kiss.

Breaking the kiss Casey rested her forehead against Alex's."I love kissing you."

"I love kissing you too." Replied Alex proving her point by kissing Casey again.

After several minutes of kissing Casey stood up much to the disappointment of the blonde. "I should go, I don't want to keep Amanda waiting. I'll see you at home."

After leaving Alex's office Casey arrived at the diner just after Amanda, sliding into the booth opposite her friend who was on the phone with her girlfriend Casey smiled at the sulky expression on Amanda's face, "Jen...I promise I'm not over doing it...I told you I'm having lunch with Casey and then a little shopping...I will be...I promise...yeah I love you too."

Hanging up she gave Casey a sheepish smile, "Sorry, she is a little freaked out about the shooting."

"It's not surprising she loves you. I can't imagine getting a call to say Alex had been shot in the middle of the night."

"I know, I was thinking whilst we're out shopping I might get her a little something to show her I love her."

"Like a ring?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow. Grinning at the blush on Amanda's face.

After ordering their meals they chatted about various things and sports and the baby whilst they ate, once they had finished they headed for the first jewellers on Casey's list. After three hours Amanda had found a ring, they had both visited Victoria Secrets and brought several baby inspired things but Casey was becoming increasingly frustrated that she couldn't find a ring good enough for Alex.

"Let's get a coffee..sorry tea and regroup." Suggested Amanda, worried Casey was stressing herself out. She didn't want to imagine what Alex would do to her if Casey went home with even a hair out of place. Agreeing the two made their way to a coffee shop on the opposite side of the road as they crossed over they noticed a small antique shop looking in the window a ring caught Casey's eye.

Realising Casey had stopped Amanda looked around seeing her outside the antique store, "Case?"

"I think I've found it." Replied Casey pointing to the ring that had caught her eye, it was a simple design with a diamond and two emeralds in the band, Alex had told her once that emeralds were her favourite stone because they reminded her of Casey's eyes. After purchasing the ring the two friends shared a cup of tea before Amanda drove Casey home via the florist.

Arriving home Casey was relieved Alex wasn't home from the office yet as it gave her time to prepare her surprise for the blonde. She arranged the flowers in a vase, changed into the new silk baby doll she had brought throwing on some old sweats and t-shirt to disguise the skimpy outfit she ran a bath using Alex's favourite oils. Just as she was finishing her make up she heard the blondes key in the door.

Checking her reflection in the mirror Casey headed downstairs to meet her lover, kissing Alex gently on the lips she took her hand and led her up to the bathroom where the bath was run surrounded by candles, once Alex was relaxing in the bath Casey headed downstairs and poured the blonde a glass of wine and ordered Indian food.

Handing Alex the wine she smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, "Here you go, dinner will be about forty minutes."

"What did I do to deserve all this?" Asked Alex as she relaxed in the bath.

"I wanted to show you how much I love and appreciate you. Now you relax and I'll give you a call when dinner is here."

After paying for dinner Casey dished up and lit the candles making sure the table looked perfect she called Alex. As she waited for Alex to join her Casey began to feel nervous over her choice of ring.

Seeing the table so beautifully set Alex smiled at Casey as they ate dinner she noticed the redhead was fidgety and playing with her food more than she was eating it. "Casey, you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I was miles away." Replied Casey giving Alex a smile.

After they had finished eating Casey excused herself to freshen up slipping off the sweats she headed back downstairs, smiling as she saw Alex reading on the couch. "Hi."

Looking up Alex felt her mouth go dry at the sight oh Casey in a black silk baby doll, throwing down her book she stood up and walked over to Casey, drawing her in for a deep kiss. "Wow!"

"I'm glad you like it. I have something for you. I know it's traditional to get down on one knee but I'm hoping you'll let me off because I'm not sure I would be able to get back up." Grinned Casey.

"Alex, I love you and I can't wait to be your wife." Holding out the ring box she went on. "I know you said you didn't need a ring but I want people to know you belong to me and that you are off the market." Sliding the ring on Alex's finger she smiled when it was a perfect fit.

"Casey, it's perfect. I love it and I love you."

Sharing another passionate kiss Casey took Alex by the hand and led her to the bedroom where they spent the night making love.

Waking up the next morning Alex was excited as it was the day of their scan when they would find out the sex of their baby. Arriving at the doctors office Alex couldn't sit still she kept bouncing her leg up and down until Casey placed her hand oh her thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. After being called into the doctors office and having her blood pressure checked and going through the routine questions it was time for the ultrasound.

After squirting the gel on Casey's stomach the doctor smiled and turned the screen to show Casey and Alex their baby. "Everything looks good. Now ladies do you want to know the baby's sex?"

Looking at Alex for conformation Casey replied, "Yes please."

"Congratulations ladies, you're having a...girl."

"Ha! I told you it was a girl." Grinned Casey.

"Do you have a name picked out?" Asked the doctor smiling at the young couple who were clearly in love.

"Emily Alexandra Cabot." Replied Casey looking at Alex to gauge her reaction, seeing tears in her fiancées eyes she began to worry Alex didn't like it. "Alex?"

"It's perfect. Your perfect. She's perfect." Whispered Alex before pressing a gentle kiss to Casey's lips.

Clearing her throat the doctor said, "I'll print you off some pictures."

"Could we get two copies please? One for us and one for the proud grandparents." Asked Casey.

"Of course, I'll just be a moment."

Once the doctor had left to collect the pictures Alex pressed a soft kiss to Casey's mouth, "You do realise what you've done don't you?" Asked Alex attempting to look serious despite the grin threatening to brake out across her face any second.

"What?"

"By having a girl you've proved my mother right! She is going to be insufferable." Grinned Alex.

Leaving the doctors office they headed toward the shops to buy a birthday gift for Alex's mother. Deciding on a bracelet with her birthstone in it they wanted something from Emily. "We could get one of those frames that say 'I love my grandma' and wrap it in pink paper." Suggested Alex.

"Or one that you can get engraved?" Suggested Casey, not wanting anything tacky considering the antiques that furnished the Cabot house.

Agreeing they found a frame and took it to the engravers before going for lunch, via the baby store in which they purchased several pink baby grows, dolls and teddy bears before heading home to get ready for dinner with Alex's parents.

**Home of Alexander and Elizabeth Cabot.**  
>Arriving at her parents house Alex was looking forward to a nice meal with her parents and the to seeing the look on her mothers face when she realised she was right about the sex of the baby. After knocking on the door Alex looked at Casey and asked "Are you ready for this?"<p>

Smiling back Casey nodded just as the door was opened by Alexander, "Good evening, come on in." Kissing both women on the cheek he led them into the lounge where Elizabeth was waiting for them.

In place of a greeting she asked "Well? Was I right? Is it a boy or girl?"

Laughing at his wife Alexander said "Liz, give them a chance to take of their jackets and get a drink before you interrogate them." Winking at Casey as he handed her a glass of juice.

"Alex, why don't you give your mom our gifts?" Suggested Casey with a grin.

Handing her mother the gift bag they watched as she opened the bracelet and immediately swapped it for the one she was wearing. "Thank you girls this is beautiful."

"Oh I almost forgot there's one more." Grinned Alex handing her mother the gift wrapped box. Watching as she carefully opened the box and pulled the tissue paper aside to reveal the antique silver frame holding the scan picture they had received that morning with an engraved plaque along the bottom that read, 'Emily Alexandra Cabot'

"Its a girl?" Seeing Alex nod she went on "I told you it was a girl!" Said Elizabeth as she pulled Alex and Casey in for a hug.

After several hugs and a wonderful evening filled with love and laughter the two headed home intending to spend the weekend relaxing and planning their wedding.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N. A little bump in the road for our ladies. Updates might be a little spartan as I have to work all weekend. But I will do my best.

Arriving home Casey gave a sigh of pleasure as the air conditioner kicked in at five months months pregnant the sudden heat waved that had struck the city was not fun. Add to the fact she had been in a stuffy court room all day fighting the urge to throw her shoes, laptop and briefcase at Trevor Langdon who kept giving Alex come to bed eyes and she was ready for a cool shower and an early night. Collecting the post from the foyer she flicked through the envelopes in her hand and felt her blood run cold when she recognised her mothers handwriting.

Walking back to the lounge Casey sat down on the sofa her legs felt like jelly, she turned the envelop over and over in her hands debating what to do. Part of her wanted to just throw it out and never think about it again. But there was another part of her that wanted to open it and see what her mother had to say, hoping it was an apology as much as she hated it there was still part of her that wanted her mothers love and approval.

She hadn't realised how long she had been sitting there contemplating the letter when she heard Alex arriving home quickly hiding the envelope in her briefcase she put on a fake smile and went to greet her lover with a soft kiss and tight hug.

"Hi, you feeling better?" Grinned Alex amused by Casey's jealous behaviour in court that afternoon.

Poking her tongue out at the blonde Casey laughed "Yes. He is such a tool! How dare he check you out with me sitting right there. He is so lucky we were in the court room or I might have kicked his ass."

"I think you frightened him off. I was worried you were going to start throwing things at him and then I would have to come visit you in the cells tonight." Grinned Alex. "Although I think you would look quite cute in an orange jump suit."

"I hope Emily can hear you being mean to me." Replied Casey with a soft chuckle as Alex leaned down to talk the the bump.

"Emily, you don't think I'm being mean to mummy do you?" They both laughed when Alex question was punctuated with a kick.

"I'll take that as a yes." Smirked Casey. "And because you were mean you can make dinner."

"How about I take my girls out for dinner? We could try that new Thai place Liv recommended?"

"Sounds good, I'll go get ready." Replied Casey.

As much as Casey tried to relax and enjoy herself that evening all she could think about was the letter in her briefcase. She knew she wasn't being fair Alex was trying to do something nice for her and she was all but ignoring her. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep.

As Alex watched Casey push her food around her plate and stare out of the window she attempted conversation once again, "Case, talk to me please?" Getting no response she tried again eventually putting era hand on top of Casey's causing her to jump.

"Sorry. What did you say?" Asked Casey attempting to engage in the conversation.

"I said are you okay? We can go if you want?"offer Alex willing to do anything to make Casey feel better.

"Sorry, I guess I'm tired." Giving Alex a reassuring smile she said, "Did you hear about poor Abbie this morning."

"No what did she do?" Asked Alex, pleased Casey seemed to be engaged in conversation at last.

"So she's in chambers for a motion hearing and she puts her hand in her briefcase to pull out her notepad when all she finds is a dirty diaper. So she's trying to stuff in back in just as the judge comes in and so there she is diaper in hand attempting to look professional. Poor Serena I bet she got an earful when Abbie got home." Laughed Casey.

"Ah the joys of motherhood." Replied Alex laughing. "Which judge?"

"That's the best bit it was Petrovsky." Laughed Casey.

They spent the rest of the meal chatting about this and that although Alex could tell Casey's mind wasn't completely on their conversation.

Arriving home Casey yawned "I'm going to head up to bed." Seeing Alex stand she added. "Stay and relax for a bit and read your book."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm so tired I'll be out as soon as my head hits the pillow. I love you."

"I won't be late myself. I Love you to Case." Sharing a kiss Casey headed up to their bedroom.

Once she was ready for bed Casey pulled the letter from her briefcase and taking a deep breath opened the letter and began to read,

_Dear Cassandra,  
>I hope you read this but I wouldn't blame you if you just throw it out. Ever since losing your father and being in this horrendous place I have had time to think and reflect. I've never been a good mother to you and I'm sorry for that, instead of realising I had an amazing, beautiful and smart daughter I constantly picked at what I perceived to be your flaws. I was wrong about everything especially about your relationship with Alexandra and whilst it's not been easy for me to except I am trying. I'm hoping you will forgive me and allow me to be in your life and my grand child's life.<br>Love, your mother. X_

Crying Casey startled when she heard Alex coming up the stairs, putting the letter in her nightstand she wiped her eyes and laid still hoping Alex would think she was asleep and she wouldn't have to explain why she was upset. Feeling the bed dip under the blondes weight she felt Alex snuggle against her and as she heard the blondes breathing even out she tried to work out if she could ever forgive her mother. She was still struggling with her thoughts as the sun began to come up she was relieved when the alarm went off.

Waking up Alex studied Casey over the breakfast bar despite the extra layer of makeup the redhead wore Alex could still see she hadn't slept properly. "Case, you look tired why don't you say home today? We only have a motion hearing and I can manage that."

"I'm fine Alex. I have some errands to run." Replied Casey slamming her bowl in the sink and walking out.

The rest of the week passed in a tense politeness and Alex could see how tiredCasey was she knew she wasn't sleeping properly she had had nightmares for the last two nights and each morning she was awake and dressed before the alarm went off. It wasn't just the redheads lack of sleep that was troubling Alex, she had watched as Casey pushed her dinner around the plate each night eating little. Arriving home Friday evening Alex found Casey in the nursery staring out of the window deciding enough was enough Alex knew they needed to talk.

"Casey talk to me! You haven't slept properly all week, you've hardly eaten anything and you look as if you've been crying. We're supposed to be getting married and having a family which means we're a partnership, you can trust me with your troubles and let me help you."

"I...there's nothing wrong." Replied Casey not making eye contact.

"Stop lying to me!" Snapped Alex her worry making her snappy.

Sighing Casey knew she needed to talk to Alex. "I got a letter the other day, it was from my mom."

"Case, if she's threatening you we can..."

"No it's nothing like that." Handing Alex the letter she waited whilst the blonde read it twice.

"You're not seriously considering having her in your life are you?"

"Alex, your mother loves you and is excited to be a grandmother. I guess I want that."

"She loves you..."

"I know and I will forever be grateful to Elizabeth and Alexander for the acceptance, love and excitement they have shown me and the bump. But they are your family not mine or Emily's."

"So...I'm not Emily's family? Because I was under the impression that we were going to be a family."

"Alex that's not what I meant..."

"What did you mean then Casey?" Asked Alex trying to keep the tears out of her voice.

"I...I we are family..."

"I don't believe you. I need some air I'll see you later." Said Alex storming out.

Hearing the door slam Casey sunk down on their bed and let her tears fall. She was such an idiot she had an amazing fiancée who she kept hurting Alex would be better off without her. Crying herself to sleep she awoke with a start when she felt someone gently stroking her hair.

"Al? That you?" Asked Casey sitting up.

Pulling Casey into her arms Alex replied. "I'm here beautiful, I'm sorry I shouldn't have walked out. Please talk to me Case I'm worried about you."

"I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me."

"Never. I'm sorry I was just frustrated and frightened I thought we were going to be a family that Emily was going to be my daughter as well and then..."

Her words were cut off my Casey mouth crashing against hers, "She is your daughter. I guess there is part of me that wants my mother to love me. I'm not going to let her anywhere near you or our family. I'm sorry I pushed you away."

"It's okay Case, do you want to go see her I understand. It's my job to worry and protect you, you've not been sleeping or eating and you need to take care of yourself and Emily."

"I know. Will you hold me?"

Kicking of her heels Alex crawled in bed behind Casey and pulled her against her laying in silence listening to the storm that had begun outside the two drifted off to sleep. They spent the weekend relaxing and planning their wedding neither mentioned the letter or the argument.

Monday morning Alex strode into the squad room looking for Liv when she didn't see her at her desk she headed over to Amanda's desk, "Hey, Amanda is Liv in today?"

Looking up Amanda could see the tension radiating off Alex, "Is Casey okay?"

"No...yes..is Liv in?"

"No, she's off for the week her and Kim are visiting Kim's sister. Can I help?" Seeing Alex hesitate she added "Come on." Leading her into an empty interrogation room she watched silently whilst Alex paced the room.

"Casey mother wrote to her asking for forgiveness and Casey spent the week stressed out not eating or sleeping."

"What? She's not meant to contact Casey at all! You want me to go warn her off?" Offered Amanda not wanting her friend to be upset.

"I was going to get Liv to go with me but your a big tough detective so I guess you'll do." Smiled Alex.

After telling Fin she needed to prepare her testimony with Alex the two headed for the prison. Alex had called in a favour and by the time they arrived Julie Novak was seated at a table in private room.

She looked up sharply as the two blondes walked in, "What do you want?"

It was Alex who replied, "I'm here to give you some legal advice. If you contact Casey again by phone, letter or carrier pigeon then I will not only make sure your sentence is extended but I will use every favour at my disposable to have you moved to a maximum security prison with twenty three hours a day lock down."

"If I want to contact my daughter then I will and nothing some rich dyke has to say will stop me!"

Before Alex could reply Amanda had Julie pinned to the wall, "I'm not as refined as Alex here so I'm going to be slightly more direct. If you upset Casey or Alex again I will kick your ass."

Feeling Alex's hand on her arm she began to calm down. "Amanda, come on she's not worth it." Turning to address the older woman she added, "You've been warned."

"Fine I won't contact her again. Providing you get me out of here, you think I want her in my life. She is nothing but..."

The rest of her sentence was cut off by the stinging slap Alex deliver to the side of her face. "Come near my family again and you will regret it that's a promise."

Ignoring the abuse that was being screamed at them Alex and Amanda walked out of the room and drove back to the city.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N. A short chapter to move past the letter. The next chapter will have a slight time jump and feature the wedding.

Arriving home that afternoon Alex knew she need to tell Casey she had confronted her mothers he didn't want her finding out some other way and start to think Alex was keeping secrets from her. She just hoped her fiancée wouldn't be angry and would see Alex had only gone to visit her mother in order to protect her. Pacing the living room she knew Casey would be home soon she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't hear the door open or Casey call out a greeting and so jumped when she felt the redhead slide her arms around her waist and place a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Hi beautiful your home early. Are you okay? Smiled Alex giving Casey a gentle kiss on the mouth before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the bump.

"I'm fine, I just missed you." Studying Alex she could see something was troubling the blonde. "What's happened I can tell your worried about something?"

"How'd you know something was wrong?" Asked Alex surprised Casey's was able to read her so easily not many people could see through her as easily as Casey could.

"You forget Cabot I know you..." Dropping her voice to a husk she added, "Intimately." Grinning when Alex gave a laugh.

"Your crazy! You know that right Novak?"

"I do. Now quit stalling and tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Replied Casey leading Alex to the couch so they were sitting face to face.

Chewing her lip Alex took a deep breath and decided to start at the beginning, "I went to see your mother today..."

"What? Why? Did you go alone? She didn't hurt you did she?" Asked Casey feeling her heart rate speed up.

"Case, calm down. No she didn't hurt me and no I wasn't alone Amanda came with me. Let me start at the beginning. I threatened her with more jail time in a tougher facility if she contacted you again. We exchanged some words and Amanda kind of pinned her to the wall and threatened her letting her know that hurting you would not end well for her. Casey, she only wrote to you in the hope of getting her sentence lessened. I'm sorry."

Blinking back her tears Casey wished she could say it didn't hurt that her mothers words were insincere. "I guess part of me always knew she didn't mean it."

"Your not pissed at me for going?" Asked Alex wondering if she should mention slapping Julie.

"No, you were just doing what you always do and looking out for me. How can I be mad at you for that. I love you Alex."

"I love you to Casey." Replied Alex giving Casey a long slow kiss. Pulling back she noticed the anger and hurt in Casey's eyes. "Talk to me?"

"Why couldn't my mother love me? Am I horrible person? Is loving you that wrong?"

"It's her loss, you are amazing, warm, smart and beautiful. Please don't let that bitch hurt you."

"I don't want to let her hurt me, but she is my mom the woman who read me bedtime stories, plated my hair and would sing to me when I was sick. What if I'm like her? What if I'm a bad mother?"

"Case stop! You are going to be an amazing mother. Could you imagine ever turning your back on Emily? Or wanting to hurt her?" Seeing Casey shake her head Alex pulled her in for a hug. "I love you darling your going to be an amazing mother, sure we are going to make a few mistakes that's parenting but I have no doubt our children will be loved and wanted."

"Promise me if I ever do something that makes you think I'm like her you will tell me?"

"Casey..."

She was cut off by Casey "No Alex please please promise me!" Begged Casey.

"I promise. I won't ever need to though I'm sure of that." Said Alex making sure Casey could see the sincerity, love and trust in her eyes.

"Thank you Alex I needed to hear that. I love you."

"I love you too Casey."

"What else Alex? There's something your not telling me. Did she hurt Amanda?" Asked Casey sensing the blonde was holding something back.

"No...I slapped her...your mother that is not Amanda. She said some not very nice things about you and I slapped her. I just wish I had hit her harder for making you doubt yourself." Alex was startled when Casey gave a soft laugh.

"Oh Alex! You are amazing. I love you so much no one has ever defended me like that or made me feel as safe or loved as you do. I can't wait to be your wife and spend our lives together, although I do feel sorry for any preselective love interests our children bring home. Cabot on the warpath is scary!"

"I will always love and defend you and our children. Besides when our children bring dates home I'm thinking we have their auntie Amanda around cleaning her gun, you with the softball bats and I'll have the law books out."

"Evil Cabot! But I like it. Auntie Amanda? Does that mean we have picked a God mother for out little angel?"

"Seeing how protective of you and Emily she was today then absolutely. I mean she was willing to risk her badge to make sure your mother got the message."

"Oh god! Could either of you get into trouble?"

"No, I called in a few of the favours I'm owed there is no official record of today's visit. As far as the captain and Liz know we were prepping for court tomorrow." Grinned Alex.

"Good. Now how about I take you upstairs and show you how grateful I am that you are my fiancée?" Suggested Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"I love pregnancy hormones." Laughed Alex taking Casey's hand and leading her up stairs to their bedroom.

Once upstairs Casey wasted little time claiming Alex lips in a heated kiss running her hands over the blondes toned body. Unbuttoning Alex's shirt she trailed kisses across the newly exposed skin as she slipped the blondes skirt down over her hips quickly followed by Alex's panties and bra. Pushing Alex back onto the bed she soon undressed and joined her lover on the bed, drawing Alex in for a heated kiss that left them both breathless.

Feeling Alex start to place light kisses along her jaw she drew back and with a blush asked, "Will you..."

"You want me to wear the toy?" Asked Alex referring to the Strap on they had purchased a few weeks back when doing some online shopping. Seeing Casey nod Alex slipped from the bed and pulled on the harness before rejoining Casey on the bed.

Kissing Casey softly on the mouth she positioned herself between the redheads legs running her hands up the pale thighs she leaned forward and claimed Casey's lips in another gentle kiss. Making sure Casey was wet enough for the toy she grinned when she heard Casey give a moan and wrap her legs around Alex's waist causing the tip of the toy to press against her opening.

Feeling just how wet the panting woman beneath her was Alex thrust her hips entering her fully causing them both to moan in pleasure. Giving Casey's a moment to adjust to the feeling Alex began slowly rotating her hips making sure to angle her hips in such away as to brush against Casey's sensitive clit with each thrust.

Leaning down she flicked her tongue against Casey straining nipple before nipping it gently between her teeth, causing Casey came undone beneath her. Watching as Casey came undone Alex followed quickly over the edge.

"Oh God Alex! It gets better every time." Mumbled Casey.

Giving Casey a smirk Alex rolled over so she was above the redhead and kissed her softly on the mouth as she gently spread her lovers legs and trailed her finger tips across Casey's sensitive clit. As Casey bucked her hips Alex brushed her lips over Casey's throat and jaw before working her way down to her nipples nipping them with her teeth before soothing them with the flat of her tongue.

Feeling herself being pushed down Alex watched as Casey straddled her impaling herself on the toy. Feeling her lover rocking against her she knew she wasn't going to last long, reaching out to roll Casey's nipples between her fingers they went over the edge at the same time, panting each other's name as a second orgasm rocked them both.

Rolling off her sweat slicked lover Casey helped Alex out of the toy and curled into her side enjoying the silence as their heart rates calmed. After two hours and two more mind blowing climaxes the two reluctantly got out of bed to make toasted cheese sandwiches before snuggling on the sofa for rest of the evening. Both relaxing fully for the first time since the letter had arrived.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N. Here is the first of the wedding chapters the reception will be split into one or maybe two parts. Leave your thoughts.

It was the day before Casey and Alex's wedding and the two were having an early lunch with Alex's parents at their favourite restaurant in the city. They were going over the details for the next day and making sure everything was in place. They had decided on a small ceremony with just close friends and family with a meal afterwards in a local Italian restaurant. That was to be followed later in the evening by a larger party giving Casey who was now almost eight months pregnant time to rest in between and enjoy their day without getting too tired.

Alex's mother had insisted that they spend the night before apart with Alex staying with her parents at their house in the city along with Liv, Kim, Serena and little Cory. Whilst Casey stayed at her and Alex's house with Amanda, Jen and Abbie.

After a lunch filled with laugher and love it was time for Alex and Casey to say their goodbyes, discreetly excusing themselves the elder Cabot's watched from a the car as their daughter pulled her fiancée close and whispered something that caused the other woman to laugh and blush before she pulled her close again holding her as if she never wanted to let her go.

"Did you ever think Alex would settle down and stop living solely for work?" Asked Alexander turning to face his wife, smiling when he saw her blinking back tears.

"No but I am so happy she found Casey. They are perfect for each other and once the baby is here they will be the perfect family. Have you written your speech for tomorrow?"

"Yes dear, although Alex wants to read it over first make sure there is nothing too embarrassing in it. That daughter of ours is a control freak." Elizabeth just smiled in response knowing Alex took after her father in many ways.

Once her parents had excused themselves Alex pulled Casey into her arms inhaling her scent committing the shape of her body to memory. "Is it wrong that I'm looking forward to taking a married woman to bed tomorrow night?" Asked Alex with a grin hoping to keep the conversation light.

"As long as I'm the married woman then I'm okay with it." Replied Casey with a mock stern glare before smiling and pecking Alex on the lips. "I'm dreading tonight how am I supposed to sleep without you to hold me tight and keep us safe?"

"We can cancel and I'll come home with you and my mother will just have to get over it." Responded Alex with a small frown.

"No, I want tomorrow to be special, besides I'm sure Abbie will snuggle with me." Giving Alex an evil grin she went on. "Although I do prefer blonde so maybe I'll ask Amanda or Jen or if I'm feeling particularly 'needy' both to snuggle me."

Pulling Casey into her arms Alex growled "No body and I mean NO ONE but me gets to hold you." Feeling Casey shiver in her arms Alex feared she had upset her pulling back she grinned when she saw the look of want in Casey's eyes.

After several more kisses and whispered promises Alex reluctantly pulled away."I should go. I love you Casey and I can't wait until tomorrow when you are my wife and we can start our life together."

Blinking back her tears Casey replied,"Me too Alex. I love you so much." Sharing another kiss Casey watched as Alex climbed into her fathers car and they pulled into traffic. Feeling a hand on her arm she jumped giving a soft smile when she saw Amanda waiting for her.

"Hi, I didn't mean to make you jump. You ready?"

"Its fine, I was miles away. I miss her already." Replied Casey letting a few tears escape as she felt Amanda pull her in for a hug she mumbled, "Damn pregnancy hormones."

"It's okay honey. Come on we have an evening of fun planned." Seeing the worried look on Casey's face she smiled. "Don't worry Serena threatened Abbie with the threat of never having sex again if she doesn't behave herself tonight. So when I say fun I mean Wii baseball, scrabble and a Batman marathon. Washed down with dragon fruit smart water, salty popcorn and chocolate biscuits."

"Your the best." Smiled Casey linking her arm with Amanda as they walked towards Amanda's car where Jen and Abbie were waiting. Arriving back at the house the four woman made themselves comfortable as the first Batman movie began after hours of superheroes, pizza and junk food Casey felt relaxed and excited for the following day.

Arriving back at her parents house Alex couldn't settle she had tried reading, watching TV and even debating law with her father but nothing was holding her attention. Standing she began pacing the lounge.

Elizabeth Cabot watched with an amused smile on her face as her daughter paced the length of the room, "Alexandra, it's been all of an hour and half since you left Casey and I know you have been texting her so sit down before you wear out the carpet."

Looking at her mother Alex gave a wry smile before slumping down in the chair opposite her, "Sorry, I miss her already. We haven't spent a night apart since we got together. What if she needs me or she changes her mind?"

"Alex, that woman is crazy about you and if she needs you I'm sure Casey will call you or is she can't Abbie or Amanda will call you. Look at it this way after tomorrow you won't have to spend another night apart." Grinning at her daughter she added, "Unless you upset her and she makes you sleep on the couch."

Smiling at her mother Alex replied "What makes you think I'd be the one sleeping couch?"

"You forget Alexandra I know you. You can be stubborn, pig headed, smug and I have never seen you back down from a fight. Much like your father really although I'm sure make up sex is..."

Jumping from her seat Alex glared at her giggling mother "No we are not going there. EVER!" After a minute Alex gave her mother a warm smile and a hug. "You know I'm really lucky to have you as a mother."

"I know and I'm lucky to have such a wonderful daughter, daughter-in-law and a grandchild on the way who with two wonderful mothers I'm sure she will be amazing." Hearing a knock on the door she smiled at Alex before adding, "Now your friends are here so I'm going to steal Cory for a cuddle whilst you try and relax."

Stopping at the door she smiled at her daughter. "I love you Alex and I am so proud to be your mother not just for all you have achieved in your professional life but because of the person you have become." With that she disappeared leaving Alex alone blinking back tears.

Seeing Liv, Kim and Serena coming in she grinned at them laughing when Serena produced a cheap bottle of bourbon from her bag like the brand they used to sneak when they were teenagers, Kim produced a copy of Flash Dance on DVD and Liv produced several bags of sour sweets. Grinning at her friends Alex settled in for an evening of laughter with her friends. By the time she was ready for bed she felt relaxed and was looking forward to the following day.

The morning of their wedding dawned cold but with clear blue sky's as Casey looked out of the window she thought she would feel sad that none of her family were coming to her wedding but all she felt was pity for them because they were missing out on getting to know Alex and would miss out on getting to know their children. She was pulled from her thoughts by a gentle knock on her bedroom door calling out a "Come in I'm decent." She grinned at the sight of Abbie bearing a tray of croissants and tea.

"Ha! Decent that's not what Cabot was telling Serena last night." Grinning at her blushing friend.

"Oh really Carmichael because from what I heard your not exactly a prude." Replied Amanda as she and Jen came in all lounging on the bed relaxing before heading off to shower and start getting ready. Standing in front of the mirror Casey examined her reflection she wore a light green dress that flattered her not an easy job considering the size of her bump.

"Wow Case! You look sensational."

"Thanks Abb's I don't look ridiculous do I?"

"No, your beautiful and if I wasn't a happily married woman I would totally be crushing on you. This is for you." Handing Casey a box from an upmarket jewellers seeing the confused look on her friends face she explained. "Elizabeth asked me to give this to you once you were ready."

Opening the box Casey saw a white gold necklace with a circular diamond pendant surrounded by sapphires. Seeing an envelope she unfolded the enclosed note,

_Cassandra,  
>This belonged to my mother who gave it to me on my wedding day and for me to give it to my daughter on her wedding day and now for you to pass on to Emily on hers. Today you become my daughter and I am thrilled and proud to welcome you into our family. I see the happiness you have brought into my daughters life and for that I will never be able to thank you enough. I know I'm not your mother and nothing I can say that will erase the sting of your mothers betrayal but I promise I am here for you anytime and that I am honoured to call you my daughter-in-law.<br>Love Elizabeth. X_

Giving Casey a minute it compose herself Abbie took the necklace from the box and fastened it around Casey's throat where it rested just above the swell of her breasts. "So you ready to become a Cabot?"

"Yes, I can't wait." Leaving the house Casey was touched to see a stretched limo waiting to drive them to the venue.

As Alex waited for her the music to start playing for her walk down the aisle she could feel herself shaking. Handing Alex a hip flask her father said "Here, take a swig it's will calm your nerves. I was the same the day I married your mother."

Taking a sip of the expensive whiskey she smiled at her father handing the flask back as her entrance music began. Watching as Serena and Cory walked down the short aisle, Alex took a deep breath and followed. If she thought walking down the aisle was nerve racking then the wait for Casey was beyond terrifying she could feel her palms sweating and her heart racing. Hearing Casey's music start to play she fought the urge to turn around until she felt Casey slip her hand into hers.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today...now for the vow's Alex?"

"Casey, I have always loved words and enjoyed being able to bend them to my will but as I look at you today all the words in the world don't come close to giving me the ability to expressing how much I love you and how grateful I am to have you in my life. As I look at you standing before me I see my future, I see children, holidays, arguments and most importantly a life time of love and happiness. I promise to love you, protect you, trust you, always put you first, always fight for you and never give you reason to doubt yourself or me. I love your obsession with green shoes, superhero films, the way you yell insults at the TV when the Mets are playing but mostly I love the way you complete me you truly are my soul mate."

"Casey?"

"Alexandra, no don't glare at me." This caused a small ripple of laughter amongst their guests. "I love your name it's like you strong, powerful and beautiful. Alex, we have been friend for many years and in that time I have come to realise that you are not only driven, stubborn, confusing and hardheaded but also warm, loyal, funny, smart and as beautiful inside as out. Standing here today surrounded by those we love I can honestly say I have never been happier or more excited to start our lives together. I love you Alex even when you are hyped up on too much coffee and talk a mile a minute, when you refuse to backdown even when your convictions get you into trouble and I love that you sleep with a hand on my back so I never feel alone. Thank you for loving me."

"...I pronounce you married. You may kiss your wife."

Sharing a chaste kiss that soon became more heated causing cat calls from those watching. Taking Casey's hand they made their way outside for photographs before heading to the restaurant to start their celebrations.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N. Here is part two of the wedding and as it's their wedding night expect a little smut. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews.

Arriving at the restaurant in the hotel they were going to be using Alex and Casey greeted their guests starting with Alexander and Elizabeth who hugged them both followed by Liv and Kim, Abbie and Serena along with little Cory who was safely asleep in his mothers arms making Alex smile at how quiet Abbie was being. Jen and Amanda came next kissing both women on the cheek followed by Liz and to everyone's surprise her date Captain Cragen.

Taking their seats at the table they made a quick toast as they were saving their speeches for the evening and settled down for their food. The meal was filled with laughter and happiness by the time the coffee was being served Alex could tell Casey was getting tired and so the two said their goodbyes and headed for their room.

Arriving in the honeymoon suite Casey was overwhelmed the emotions of the day catching up with her as she showed Alex the letter Elizabeth had written, "I mean this is worth more than my first apartment. I feel like I should give it back."

"Casey, she loves you and wanted you to have it. Just think you can pass it onto Emily on her wedding day and then hopefully she can pass it on to her daughter on her day. You are officially a Cabot now. I love you."

"I love you to Alex. I'm so lucky to be your wife and Emily is lucky that she will have you as a mother." Pulling Alex close Casey claimed her lips in a soft kiss moaning when Alex deepened it, tangling her fingers in Alex's long blonde locks she groaned in disappointment when Alex broke the kiss.

Resting her forehead against Casey's she said, "Later, for now you need to sleep. Come on get into your pyjamas and let me hold you."

Feeling her lip quiver Casey angrily blinked back her tears before asking, "Don't you find me attractive?"

Pulling Casey into her arms Alex replied,"Casey you're the most beautiful woman in the world and there isn't a minute in the day that I don't want to make love to you. But right now your tired and we still have our party later so you need to rest. I know I didn't sleep well last night without you in my arms and I'm willing to bet you didn't either so how about we have a couple of hours sleep and then we can go and finish celebrating our day with our friends and family. Then once we have dance the evening away we can come back and consummate our marriage."

"I'm sorry, I feel like a whale." Replied Casey snuggling further into Alex's embrace.

"Well you don't look like one your glowing. I can't believe in two months our little girl will be here." Seeing Casey yawn she added "Come on you let's get some sleep."

Nodding Casey said, "Fine, but no pyjamas. I want to feel you."

"I think I can manage that." Smiled Alex as they undressed and slipped under the covers, pulling Casey into her arms she breathed in the scent of Casey's perfume and fell asleep with her wife in her arms for the first time.

Waking up three hours later Alex watched Casey who was still asleep, running her hands gently over her wife's bump she wiggled down and began speaking softly to her unborn daughter.

Waking up Casey could hear Alex talking softly she knew she was talking to Emily as the baby was kicking like crazy smiling she laid still and listened to her wife's one sided conversation, "Hi Emily, I'm your mama Alex and I just wanted to tell you how excited I am that we get to meet you soon. I know you are going to be an amazing little girl because your mommy is amazing. Although if you inherit her love for green shoes and superhero films I'm going to be in trouble. I love you baby girl and I love your mommy."

"I love you too." Said Casey pulling Alex up so she could claim her lips in a tender kiss.

"Hi" mumbled Alex.

"Hi to you. Did you sleep okay?" Asked Casey.

"I always do with you in my arms. How about you?"

"I did. I didn't realise how tired I was until I got into bed. Thank you Alex."

"For what beautiful?" Frowned Alex.

"For knowing what I needed." Replied Casey. Giving Alex another kiss.

Just as the kiss was getting heated Alex's cell phone began to ring with her mothers ring tone, sighing Alex broke the kiss and asked "Rain check?"

"Always." Replied Casey slipping out of bed and heading for the shower throwing a wink over her shoulder as she went.

Picking up her phone Alex said "Mom?...Casey is in the shower...we will be down in about an hour...Mom..thank you for giving Casey the necklace and the letter. I love you."

Seeing Casey was out if the shower Alex gave her a gentle kiss and took her own shower forty minutes later they were ready to greet their guests for their party.

Once everyone was settled and were mingling freely Alexander Cabot stepped on to the stage clearing his throat to get everyone's attention he gave his wife a wink and began his speech.

"Firstly myself and my wife would like to thank you all for coming tonight and sharing in our daughters wonderful day. There have been many things in my life that I am proud of my high school debate record, my marriage, my career and most importantly my beautiful daughter. Now as my wife frequently tells me that Alex is a lot like me and so I have no doubt that she will have a career, marriage and family to be proud of and so today I get to add to that list of things I'm proud of. I get to add a daughter-in-law who is smart, passionate and well equipped to handle my daughter and my wife."

Smiling at the looks on the faces of his wife and daughter he went on. "And in few weeks I will have a grandchild to add to that list. So ladies and gentlemen I ask you to raise your glasses in a toast to my daughter and her wife. Alexandra and Casey."

"Alexandra and Casey." Parroted the guests.

Before walking up to the stage Alex pecked Casey on the lips and as her father passed her the microphone she kissed him on the cheek, "Hi I promise to keep this short, I wouldn't want to strain Abbie's attention span."

"Watch it Cabot." Called Abbie.

Laughing at her friend Alex went on "I want to add my thanks to those of my father and thank you all for being here today to celebrate the happiest day of my life so far. I especially want to thank my parents for their love and support not just in arranging today but for everyday they excepted us and have never questioned that we will be a family. Mostly I want to thank Casey for agreeing to marry me, for accepting me they way I am and never trying to change me and makes the world a better place just by being in it. So I ask you to raise your glasses and toast my beautiful wife. Casey."

"Casey" parroted the crowd.

Stepping from the stage Alex saw the band take their places and as the first strains of 'The first time I ever saw your face.' Began to play Alex took Casey's hand and led her onto the dance floor pulling her close they swayed to the music. As the song ended Alex felt someone tap her on the shoulder looking around she saw her father, "Do you mind if I dance with your wife?"

"As long as you give her back." Smiled Alex stepping aside.

After an evening if dancing, cake, food and good company Alex led Casey back to their suite and closed the door with her foot as she drew her in for a kiss. "I know we danced downstairs but I was wondering if you had one more dance in you?"

"I think I could manage one more for you." Smiled Casey as she watched Alex press some buttons on her laptop. Hearing the first strains of 'Just a kiss.' Smiling Casey stepped into Alex's arms and the two swayed to the music. Sharing kisses until the song finished and Casey stepped from Alex's embrace.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom, I just want to freshen up."

Watching as Casey stepped out of the bathroom wearing a light blue silky nighty she wore no make up her hair was loose around her shoulders. "WOW." Whispered Alex. "You are so beautiful and I love you so much."

Biting her lip Casey was nervous that at eight months pregnant Alex wouldn't find her attractive, "Really?"

"Absolutely. I am the luckiest woman in the world because I get to call you my wife and make love to you."

"Thank you Alexandra."

"Always Mrs Cabot." Smiled Alex pulling Casey close she leaned down and gently claimed jer wife's lips in a slow kiss.

Leading Casey over to the bed she laid her down and began trailing kisses along her jaw and down her throat. Pushing Casey down on to the bed Alex quickly removed her clothes and slid Casey's nightie over her head letting it drop to the floor. Trailing her fingertips across Casey's already hard nipples, down across her stomach and thighs she smiled at the goosebumps that rose in reaction to her touch. "So beautiful."

"Kiss me." Replied Casey, moaning as Alex leaned down and claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

Bring her mouth down to Casey's sensitive nipple Alex used her tongue to tease it before nipping the stiff bud with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue.

"Al, oh dear god...Alex..."

"Problem Mrs Cabot?" Asked Alex with a wicked grin.

"It's not nice to tease you wife." Replied Casey with a grin of her own.

"I'm not teasing just enjoying the feeling of my beautiful wife's body." Replied Alex bringing her mouth back down Casey's straining nipples, smiling as she felt Casey buck against her. "Patients darling."

Alex began kissing down across Casey's chest and stomach, moaning as the scent of Casey's excitement reached her. Kissing her way down one pale thigh before kissing her way back up the other thigh before running her tongue thorough her wife's wet folds moaning at the taste.

Feeling her wife's mouth on her Casey threw her head back and gave a loud moan at the sensations Alex was sending through her body. Bucking her hips as Alex sucked her clit into her mouth it didn't take long for Casey to reach her first orgasm. Before she could recover she felt Alex enter her with two fingers and start to tease her clit with her tongue.

"Oh god Alex! Yes! So good!" Screamed Casey as her second orgasm rocked through her body.

Kissing her way back to Casey's lips Alex propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at her still panting wife and was struck by how lucky she was.

"What are you looking so smug about Mrs Cabot?" Teased Casey

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, you are so beautiful Casey."

"Alex?"

"Yes darling."

"Can I try something?" Seeing Alex nod Casey kissed her hard on the mouth moaning at the taste of herself on Alex's mouth.

Before guiding Alex upon to her knees above her mouth, seeing what Casey had in mind Alex shivered with anticipation, lowering her throbbing centre onto Casey's waiting mouth, she began to roll her hips pinching her hard nipples between her thumb and finger, the joint sensations causing her to cum hard, chanting her wife's name as if it was a prayer.

"Wow! I have never...that was...wow." Mumbled Casey as Alex rolled off her still panting from the force of her orgasm.

"I agree, you are amazing. That tongue of yours is amazing Mrs Cabot." Panted Alex attempting to regain her composure.

"Right back at you Mrs Cabot." Mumble Casey fighting sleep.

As she pulled her new wife close and rested her open palm across Casey's bump, Alex couldn't believe how lucky she was to be married to such an amazing woman.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N. Warning for honeymoon sexy times.

As Casey was pregnant they decided on a spending a week in the Hampton's in lieu of a honeymoon, although Alex had promised Casey that once Emily was born and old enough to travel she would take her to Italy. They had spent their first afternoon wrapped up in their coats, scarves and wooly hats walking along the almost deserted sea front before going back to the beach house and cuddling up on the couch in front of the fire watching old movies making love into the early hours of the morning.

Waking up Alex studied her still sleeping wife she loved the way Casey would curl into her in the night, the peaceful look on her face and the way she would kick off the covers even in though it was cold in the room and they were both naked after their love making the night before.

"I can hear you smiling." Mumbled Casey.

"You can't hear a smile." Replied Alex smiling.

Opening one eye Casey looked at Alex and replied in a smug voice, "You're smiling and I heard it."

Leaning down Alex claimed Casey's lips in a slow gentle kiss. "Smart ass."

Pulling Alex in for another kiss Casey replied, "But you love me."

"Always Mrs Cabot." Grinning Alex added. "God I love saying that."

"I love hearing it." Replied Casey as she sat up, resting her hand on her bump she smiled feeling Emily preforming what felt like gymnastics. "Someone is active this morning."

Resting her hand next to Casey's Alex grinned and leaned down, "Good morning baby girl, your full of energy this morning. Only eight weeks before we get to meet you and we are so excited, I can't wait to hold you in my arms and see what you look like. I hope you look like your mommy because she is so pretty, even when she is half asleep and disheveled." Laughing when Casey lightly hit her of the shoulder she went on. "You are going to be so loved by me and your mommy and then there are your crazy aunties and your grandma and grandpa are going to spoil you."

Watching as her wife spoke to their baby and gently stroked her bump she found herself blinking back the tears. She had never felt so happy and loved in her life, she knew their daughter would be surrounded by people who loved her. Running her hand through Alex's blonde locks she tugged lightly getting the blonde's attention. "Kiss me."

Smiling Alex leaned up and kissed Casey soundly on the mouth before trailing light kisses down her throat and over the swell of her breasts. Feeling her wife arch into her she lightly nipped a sensitive nipple before placing a delicate kiss on the stiff bud. Before leaning up and claiming Casey's lips in a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to Alexandra so very much. Will you make love to me?

"Anytime." Smiled Alex.

Leaning down she claimed Casey's lips in a soft kiss moaning at she felt Casey deepen the kiss and graze her nails down her back. Breaking the kiss Alex looked in to her wife's eyes and gave a mischievous smile, "Tell me how you want it?"

"I want your mouth on me, your fingers in me and my hands all over your body." Replied Casey her voice thick with want.

Feeling her own arousal spiking at the huskiness in her wife's voice Alex leaned in and claimed Casey's mouth in a hard kiss. "I think I can manage that."  
>Alex began trailing kisses down Casey's throat nipping gently at her pulse point before moving down and taking a sucky nipple into her mouth. Trailing small kisses across Casey's heaving chest to the other nipple she ran the flat of her tongue over the stiff bud before lightly dragging the teeth over it and sucking it into her mouth.<p>

"Alex oh...yes. That feels so good...oh god yes." Moaned Casey panting at the sensations Alex was inflicting on her body. Her nipples were extremely sensitive and she could feel the heat building in her stomach. Not wanting to cum with so quickly she tugged gently on Alex's hair.

Lifting her head Alex looked at Casey, "Are you okay?"

"God yes! I just wanted to see your beautiful face."

Kissing her way back up to Casey's mouth she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Casey's mouth. Before whispering, "I want to taste you." In Casey's ear nipping the lobe lightly between her teeth she smiled when she heard Casey give a small squeak.

Kissing her way down Casey's stomach and thighs she moaned the scent of her love arousal causing her own centre to throb. Lifting Casey's legs over her shoulders Alex ran her tongue through her lovers wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the redheads clit into her mouth."Oh God Alexxx!" Screamed Casey as the blonde began to work her clit with her tongue.

Bringing Casey to the edge she pulled back causing Casey to hiss in disappointment. "Please Alex! Stop teasing me."

Grinning Alex began placing a series of delicate kisses and nips along Casey's thighs. She waited until Casey's breathing had settled before she once again took Casey's clit into her mouth and entered her wife with two fingers. Seeing the pleasure on Casey's face Alex began to move her fingers faster, curling them slightly she pressed her thumb to Casey's hard clit. Causing the younger woman to buck her hips and come chanting Alex's name. Leaning up to kiss Casey who moaned at the taste of herself on Alex lips.

Alex felt herself being pushed on to her back as Casey ran her hands over Alex's body there was a hunger in her touch. Leaning down Casey began kissing her way down Alex throat biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Looking up at Alex she gave a smirk before kissing her way back down and flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly as she felt Alex scrape her nails down her back kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again.

Leaning up to claim Alex's mouth in a gentle kiss she traced her fingers through the wetness between Alex's legs. Smiling at the feeling of her lovers arousal she entered Alex with two fingers causing her to moan and call out Casey's name. Increasing the pressure she leaned up and flicked Alex's nipple with her tongue,feeling Alex's thigh against her throbbing centre, it didn't take long for Casey to cum again, followed over the edge by Alex.

"I love you." Mumbled Casey fighting a yawn as she cuddled into Alex's side.

"I love you to." Replied Alex as she pulled Casey close and entwined their hands as the two drifted off to sleep. Waking up alone Alex pulled on some sweats and a hooded jumper and went in search of her wife.

Seeing Casey wrapped in a blanket sitting on the veranda staring out at the water Alex asked, "Hi, you okay?"

Looking up Casey gave Alex a reassuring smile and moved so Alex could join her under the blanket. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

Wrapping her arms around her wife and pressing a gentle kiss to the Casey's cheek Alex asked, "About?"

"Everything that has changed in the last eight months."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Asked Alex tilting her head so she could better study her wife.

"A good thing, Abbie and Serena are parents, Jen and Amanda are engaged, Liv and Kim are loved up and we're married and will soon be parents. Your parents have accepted us and have welcomed me with open arms. That's a lot of love."

Sensing there was more to it Alex sat quietly knowing Casey would carry on talking in her own time. She didn't have to wait long before Casey began speaking again.

"When I was young I would watch my parents and wonder if that was love, the fighting, the control and the violence. But now I see how wrong that was I would never control you or hit you and when we fight I hate it and all I want to do is make up and feel your arms around me. I never want Emily to wonder if we love each other or her."

"Casey, I promise to show you I love you every day and when we do fight which I'm sure we will because we're both hard headed. I promise we will make up and never go to sleep on an argument. Our daughter and any others that come along will know they are loved not only by us put those around us."

"You're too good to me. How many children do you want?" Asked Casey pulling Alex's arms tighter around her.

"Two maybe three. What about you?"

"Three. Do you want to carry our next baby?"

Laughing Alex replied, "Shouldn't we have this one before planning the next one? But to answer your question yes I'd like to carry the next one. Although I have very much enjoyed seeing you pregnant. Watching as your body changed especially as your boobs got bigger."

Twisting to kiss Alex on the mouth Casey laughed. "You are such a perv Mrs Cabot."

"But you love it." Grinned Alex.

Giving Alex an innocent smile Casey adjusted the blanket around them and leaned up to claim Alex's mouth in a hard kiss. "I love you."

They sat cuddled together under the blanket watching the waves enjoying an easy silence, Alex was starting to wonder if Casey had fallen asleep until she felt the redhead slide a hand under her shirt and graze her nails across her nipple biting her lip to stop herself from moaning out loud.

Just as she gained some control over her breathing she felt Casey run her hand up and down her thigh getting higher with each pass until her hand pressed against Alex's aching centre. Shifting in her seat to alleviate the her growing wetness caused by the Casey's actions, she felt Casey slip her hand under the waistband of her sweat pants.

Using her free hand to further spread Alex's legs, giving her fingers more room to move, Casey gathered the wetness the found there she brought her fingers to circle the blondes clit causing Alex to bite down harder on her lip and buck her hips.

Speeding up her ministrations Casey found herself becoming increasingly aroused just from the look on Alex's face. Biting her lip Alex gave one last strangled moan as she came bucking against Casey's hand. Removing her hand Casey made sure Alex was watching before sliding her fingers into her mouth moaning as the taste of Alex's excitement.

Growling Alex stood and pulled a grinning Casey to her feet, "Inside now!"

Once inside Alex pressed Casey up against the wall pressing their bodies as close together as Casey's bump would allow. "I'm going to rearrange our dinner reservations for later and when I get upstairs I expect you to be naked and waiting for me in our bed."

Feeling her mouth go dry at the want in Alex's voice all she could do was nod. Walking in to the bedroom Casey removed her jeans and jumper and laid in the middle of the bed to wait for the blonde to join her, she could feel her heart pounding in anticipation wondering what Alex had planned. Giving a moan when she saw Alex wearing nothing but their toy.

Grinning at the sight of Casey laying naked before her, Alex positioned herself between the redheads legs running her hands up the pale thighs she leaned forward and claimed Casey's lips in a soft kiss.

Seeing Casey's excitement Alex thrust her hips entering her fully causing them both to moan in pleasure. Giving Casey's a moment to adjust to the feeling Alex set a steady pace, "Oh God Alex...yes...faster." Speeding up her thrusts it didn't take long for her first orgasm to rip through her body.

Watching as Casey came undone beneath her Alex followed quickly over the edge laying down next to Casey neither spoke for a few minutes as they tried to reagin their breathing. Alex rolled over so the redhead was above her leaning up Alex kissed her softly on the mouth as she felt Casey lower herself down onto the toy. Watching as Casey threw her head back and began rocking against her, reaching up she rolled Casey's nipples between her fingers causing Casey to cum.  
>Flipping them over Alex gently spread her lovers legs and trailed her finger tips across Casey's sensitive bundle of nerves. As Casey bucked her hips Alex brushed her lips over Casey's throat and jaw before working her way down to her nipples nipping them with her teeth before soothing them with her mouth.<p>

Arching her back Casey moaned "Alex, please stop teasing me."

Positioning herself above Casey Alex entered her again faster than the first time, thrusting her hips as she sucked on Casey's pulse point it took just minutes for them both to come.

Unbuckling the harness Alex pulled an almost asleep Casey into her arms and the two napped for an hour before sharing a steamy shower and heading out for a romantic meal.

The rest of the week passed in a pleasant haze, they talked, laughed, made plans and made love. Arriving home Sunday evening they were touched to see Elizabeth had made sure there was bread and milk in the refrigerator as well as a baked ziti that just needed to go in the oven. There was a spray of Casey's favourite flowers on the table. As she was falling asleep that night Alex thought back to what Casey had said, she was right they were surrounded by a lot of love.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N. iTrick1984 and Tracer0403 your reviews made me chuckle. Let's introduce Emily Alexandra Cabot to her mommies.

**Six weeks later.**  
>It was two weeks until Casey's due date and the two woman were excited as Casey was due on Christmas Eve they had decided Elizabeth and Alexander would come and stay with them over the Christmas period so they could celebrate as a family.<p>

As Alex was driving home from work on the Friday she made a list in her head of the things they would need in order to decorate the house for their first Christmas together. They still had to get a tree and decorate it and they needed some decorations and lights as well as a wreath and some mistletoe. Pulling into the garage she smiled at the thought of seeing Casey not that she would ever admit it but she missed not seeing Casey throughout the day even if it was just in passing between cases.

Walking through the front door she gave a moan of pleasure as the smell of fresh cookies reached her, since Casey had started her maternity leave Alex would come home to freshly baked cakes and biscuits everyday. Walking in to the kitchen she was surprised to see Amanda and Jen occupying the table with Casey sharing tea and cookies.

Leaning down to kiss Casey on the cheek and stole a cookie. "Hi beautiful." Before addressing the two blondes "Hi Amanda, hey Jen I didn't see your car on the drive. Don't tell me you walked?"

"No we parked on the street." Replied Amanda before standing. "We should get going Jen is working tonight and I still need to feed her. It was good to see you both."

"Don't leave on my account." Replied Alex.

"It's not you Alex, I promise." Replied Jen touching Alex's shoulder. "I really do have to work tonight and she really does need to feed me."

After seeing out their guests Alex noticed the lounge door was shut which was unusual as it was always open.

Noticing Alex's scrutiny Casey smiled, "I have a surprise for you." Putting her hands over Alex's eyes Casey guided her into the lounge. Removing her hands Alex gasped when she saw boxes of decorations, lights and a huge tree in the corner. "I had help. I just wanted to decorate the tree with you, light the fire and cuddle up and watch Christmas movies."

"Case, it's perfect. I was thinking we needed a tree as I was driving home. Come on let's get started and then we can order take out and watch that stack of Christmas movies all weekend." Replied Alex drawing her wife in for a long slow kiss.

"Or we could have an early night and decorate the tree tomorrow?" Suggested Casey with a grin.

"An early night it is." Replied Alex grinning as Casey led her upstairs, once in their bedroom Casey laid back against the pillows and watched whilst Alex to stripped off her clothes. Then once the blonde was naked she pushed Casey on to her back and removed the sweats and t-shirt Casey was wearing.

"You are so beautiful and all mine, I love you Casey Cabot." Whispered Alex as she claimed Casey's lips in a tender kiss.

"I'm yours and I always will be. Now make love to me." Replied Casey. Pushing Alex on to her back her back she leant down and claimed Alex's lips in a hard kiss. Spreading the blondes legs she scraped her nails down Alex's torso and thighs before entering her with two then three fingers causing Alex to arch up off the bed.

"Oh Casey...yes..." Smiling at the look of pleasure on Alex's face she curled her fingers hitting Casey's sweet spot it didn't take long for Alex to cum chanting Casey's name.

Before Alex had chance to reply or fully recover from her first orgasm Casey began kissing her way down Alex's stomach and ran her tongue through the wetness she found there. Grazing Alex's clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. Feeling Alex's orgasm approaching Casey entered her once and began scissoring her fingers until Alex came harder than the first time.

"That was! Wow!" Mumbled Alex. "I think your pregnancies hormones might just kill me." Panted Alex.

"I'm not done yet. If you think you can manage it?" Teased Casey.

"I'm sure I can be persuaded." Replied Alex kissing Casey's mouth.

Reaching into her bedside draw she pulled out their toy seeing the look of pleasure on Casey face she slipped out of bed and pulled it on. Lifting Casey's legs so they were wrapped around her she entered her in a smooth stroke bringing Casey to the edge before stilling her motions.

"Alex...please" begged Casey.

"Please what?" Asked Alex.

"Make me cum!" Pleaded Casey.

Taking pity on her wife Alex entered her again bringing her mouth down to Casey's sensitive nipples it took just a few thrusts to send Casey over the edge.

After toasted cheese sandwiches and several more orgasms for both women they snuggled under the duvet and feel asleep with matching smiles.

Waking up the following morning Alex sneaked downstairs and made pancakes before taking them up to their bedroom and kissing her wife awake. After breakfast in bed the two headed downstairs and spent several hours decorating the tree and the house. Before curling up on the sofa and watching Christmas films.

Christmas Eve soon came around and Alexander and Elizabeth were due to arrive in the afternoon, hearing a knock at the door Alex disentangled herself from her sleeping wife and went to open it smiling at the sight if her parents with several bags of gifts most of which she would bet were for Emily.

"Come in, Casey's asleep on the sofa." Whispered Alex as she ushered them in out of the snow.

"No she's not." Came Casey's voice. As she waddled to greet her in laws.

"Still nothing?" Asked Elizabeth as she pecked Casey on the cheek.

After an evening of fun and Christmas movies the four headed to bed as Casey was brushing her teeth she felt a shooting pain in her lower back. Putting it down to pregnancy aches and pains she headed for bed. Cuddling up against Alex she was soon asleep.

Waking up several hours later there the pain was stronger than before, shaking Alex awake. "Alex...Alex wake up!"

"Huh? What's the matter? No sex my parents are in the next room." Mumbled the sleepy blonde.

Biting back a laugh at Alex's half asleep refusal of sex she replied. "No perv! I think the baby's coming...oh god I think I'm going to be sick..." Replied Casey attempting to stand.

"Oh god!" Jumping out of bed she helped Casey into the bathroom. "I'll get your bag."

As she stood she felt a gush of water. "Alex..." Said Casey in a frightened voice.

"It's okay come and sit on the bed." Settling Casey down on the bed Alex went and knocked on her parents door letting them know what was going on. Asking her mom to sit with Casey whilst she warmed the car up. Her father insisted on driving so she could sit in the back with Casey.

"Oh god that hurts." Panted Casey as another contraction hit her. Squeezing Alex's hand tight.

Arriving in the hospital they were rushed into a delivery suite and the doctor came in and checked Casey over. "Okay Casey it's time to start pushing. On your next contraction I want you to push."

Nodding Casey gripped Alex's hand in her and as the next contraction hit pushed with all her might. An hour later Casey was beyond exhausted, "I can't do this. Make it stop please Alex."

Climbing behind her wife Alex held her close, "Yes you can. You are the strongest woman I know. I love you Casey."

Before Casey could reply another contraction hit her and she pushed until she saw spots.

"I can see the head. One more big push Casey." Said the doctor.

"Come on Casey our little girl is almost here." Encouraged Alex.

Pushing once more they were rewarded with a hearty cry. "You want to come and cut the cord mommy?"

Nodding Alex slipped out from behind Casey and cut the cord before the little bundle was placed in her arms. Blinking back the tears she looked at Casey, "Oh Casey you amazing, beautiful woman."

"Is she okay?"

"She's perfect. She looks just like you." Replied Alex blinking back tears.

After Casey and Emily were cleaned up the grandparents came into meet the newest member of the Cabot family and after several cuddles and photos they headed home so everyone could get some rest promising to come back and collect the three Cabot's the next morning.

Once they were alone Alex climbed back up on to the bed sitting behind Casey with her arms wrapped around her wife and daughter Alex croaked, "Best Christmas gift ever.I can't imagine anything more amazing than this moment."

"Not sure how to top this next year." Joked Casey.

"Twins?" Asked Alex with a smile.

"Don't even joke Cabot. Especially as you're up next." Replied Casey as she stroked a finger gently down a sleeping Emily's face.

As Casey looked down at their slumbering daughter she truly understood what it was to be loved and love someone unconditionally. Yes, Alex was right this was perfect moment.


	21. Chapter 21

Casey had been asleep for about and hour and Alex was sitting in the chair watching her wife and baby daughter sleep despite being bone tired she couldn't stop smiling. As she watched Emily's face wrinkle in her sleep she imagined the Christmas that were to come in the future, she remembered being excited for Christmas and holidays when she was younger but nothing compared to the excitement she felt as she imagined spending the holidays with her wife and daughter. Birthdays, Christmases, Thanks Giving and Halloween which was Casey's favourite she could imagine Emily dressed up as a princess or if Casey had her way it would more likely be Wonder Woman.

Seeing Emily start to fuss she gently scooped her out of her crib and held her close, "Hi baby girl, are you hungry? How about I change your diaper and then we wake mommy and she can feed you? And if your really lucky we might throw in some cuddles."

"Are you teaching our daughter the art of negotiation already?" Asked Casey in an amused voice smiling as she watched her wife gently cradle their daughter. The sight of the two of them making her heart melt.

Packing her wife on the lips Alex replied. "It's never too early to start the legal training is it Emily?" Changing the diaper she handed Emily to Casey who unbuttoned her top and began nursing their daughter. Looking down at her daughter hungrily feeding Casey couldn't believe this little perfect little angel was theirs. "I'm not sure how I got so lucky, a beautiful daughter, an amazing wife, good friends and in-laws who love me."

"You deserve all that and so much more." Whispered Alex sitting on the side of the bed stroking Emily's cheek. "You did so good."

"Yeah, we did good. You, me and Cabot junior here are going to be a very happy family." Replied Casey with a smile. Noticing the bruises that covered Alex's and and forearm her smile dropped and she felt like crying. "Oh Alex I'm so sorry. Your poor hand."

Looking down Alex noticed the bruises for the first time."I Never noticed them, they don't hurt besides considering what you went through this is nothing." Kissing Casey gently on the cheek she added, "Please don't feel bad it honestly doesn't hurt and for Emily I would go through it twice over."

Giving Alex a smile Casey asked. "Do you want to wind her and put her down? After a cuddle of course."

"Absolutely." Smiling Alex gently winded Emily before sitting down and holding her close until she was asleep laying her sleeping daughter down she turned her attention to her wife who was yawning. "You should get some sleep, it's almost six thirty and my parents will be here at eight."

"I can't sleep without your arms around me and you need to sleep too." Replied Casey.

"We can fix that." Replied Alex climbing onto the bed and manoeuvring them so Casey's head was tucked into the crook of her neck, "How's that?"

Breathing in the scent of her wife's perfume and shampoo Casey replied, "Perfect, I'm sorry about your hand. I love you Alex and I've never been so happy."

"I love you to Casey." Replied Alex feeling her eyes drifting closed now Casey was in her arms.

Walking into their daughter-in-laws room just after eight the following morning Elizabeth snapped a picture of the two woman fast asleep on the bed. Before walking over and looking down at the still sleeping Emily, she really was a beautiful baby. She was so caught up in staring at the infant she jumped slightly when she felt Alex's hand on her arm. "Oh Alexandra, you made me jump. Did you have a good night?"

Smiling widely she replied, "I got to meet my daughter and fall asleep with my beautiful wife in my arms, it was perfect." Seeing Emily start to fuss she gently scooped her up into her arms causing the infant to snuggle into her front. "Do you want to hold her while I wake Casey and get a fresh diaper ready?" Seeing her mother nod she gently placed Emily into her moms arms.

Looking down at her granddaughter who was nestled in her arms Elizabeth blinked back a tear, "She is perfect and looks just like Casey. She is going to be a stunner when she's older I hope you're prepared."

"We thought of this when we found out we were having a girl. We decided when she starts dating we're going to have Liv and Amanda round cleaning their guns with their badges and cuffs on display. Casey's going to have her softball bat out and I'm going to have the law books out." Smiled Alex.

Giving a chuckle Elizabeth handed Emily to Alex so she could change her and replied, "I like the way your mind works. Me and your father had plans like that when you were born do you."

"I remember, my girlfriends were always terrified of daddy. How come you never did that with Casey?" Asked Alex with a smile.

"When you met Casey and we knew we didn't need to warn her not to hurt you because it was clear she loved you and would never hurt you."

"I do love her and you're right I would never hurt Alex." Came the sleepy voice of Casey who was gingerly sitting up in the bed. "No one warns you that sitting hurts." Holding her arms out for Emily. "Good morning cutie, have you got mommy and nanny wrapped around your little finger yet?"

"From the moment she opened those big blue eyes." Replied Elizabeth. "I'll go and get some coffee your father will be here in a bit he bumped into an old friend from colleges nod they were catching up."

"Thanks mom. I'll go and find a doctor see if we can go home." Offered Alex until she saw the look on Casey's face giving her wife a wink she asked her mom to find a doctor and took her customary position behind Casey as she fed Emily. "Are you okay Case?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm being a little needy. I just..."

"It's okay you don't need to explain. Your harmonies are all over the place, you've just given birth." Replied Alex pressing a kiss to the side of Casey's head. After about twenty minutes there was a light knock on the door and the doctor came in and after examining Casey and Emily she was happy for them to go home.

Once they were all dressed and wrapped up against the cold they met up with Alexander and Elizabeth and headed for the car. Sitting in the back of her fathers car with her wife and baby daughter sitting next to her Alex spent the drive back to their house smiling widely.

Arriving home they were both surprised and touched to see their friends cars on their drive having not expected any visitors as it was Christmas Day. Turning in her seat Elizabeth looked at the two women in the back, "Serena rang this morning to say she had arranged for everyone to call around to see you as Liv and Kim were having Christmas Day with them anyway and Amanda was alone. I hope that's okay?"

"Absolutely." Replied Casey as they stepped from the car the door was opened by a grinning Liv in a Christmas jumper.

"Hi, you need a hand with anything?" Asked Liv offering her hand to Casey as she stepped out of the car.

"No, I think we have it under control, thanks Liv." Smiled Casey as she hugged the detective.  
>Heading inside they could smell the turkey roasting in the kitchen and see the presents under the tree, a fire blazing and their friends waiting in the lounge. Unbuckling Emily from her car seat Alex held her in her arms, "Ladies and gentleman my we introduce you to our daughter and Christmas miracle Emily Alexandra Cabot. Emily this is your crazy family."<p>

"I get first cuddle, with my future daughter-in-law." Said Serena smiling at the look of happiness on her best friends face.

"Really Rena?" Laughed Alex.

"Hell yeah. Just think their babies will be part high society part redneck." Laughed Abbie.

"As entertaining as this conversation is I don't want to think about my less than a day old daughter dating for many years." Replied Casey.

"Yeah, and judging by the bruises in Alex's hand it wouldn't be wise to upset Casey." Replied Abbie with a wink.

"I seem to recall your hand being black and blue Carmichael." Replied Alex.

Winking at her wife Abbie shot back, "And that was just the conception."

Blush at her wife's comment Serena mumbled, "Kill her I'm going to kill her."

"Now now Serena do you really want to admit that inform of two detectives and three prosecutors?" Grinned Elizabeth.

"Kim you want to hold her?" Asked Alex.

"I'm good thanks." Replied Kim with a shrug of the shoulders.

"So maternal." Quipped Alex.

"I like them once they're less breakable." Replied Kim.

After an hour of cuddles Casey excused herself to feed Emily and after settling her daughter down for a nap. Heading down to the kitchen to get a drink she saw Amanda coming in from the back door, "Hi Amanda, where's Jen?" Asked Casey noting the sad look on her friends face.

"Hey Case, Emily is just beautiful. She's going to be a heartbreaker."

"You're not the first person to say that." Replied Casey unable to hold back her smile at the mention of her daughter. "You do know I'm a layer right?" Seeing Amanda nod and give a confused frown she went on, "That means I know when someone is avoiding my questions. It also means I'm good at getting and answers. So spill it Rollins?"

"She left me. Well I left her. Well we. It's complicated."

Giving a soft chuckle Casey asked, "You want to try that again maybe use a proper sentence?" Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"She was cheating on me with a woman she works with, I had a feeling something wasn't right I just put it down to work stress. I wanted to do something nice for her so I came home early and found them in bed together."

"Oh sweetie, where have you been staying?"

"The cribs. I couldn't stay there." Admitted Amanda, "Once the holidays are over I'll find an apartment."

"Come stay with us we have the room that way you can take your time and find a nice apartment rather than the first one that comes along." Replied Casey.

"I can't do that you've just had a baby..." Started Amanda.

"It's not up for negotiation, in your job you need to be focused and that means you need sleep. I know Emily might disturb that but it's got to be better than a few hours in the cold noisy cribs."

"Casey I..."

Walking in Alex had heard some of their conversation and answered for them both. "Yes you can and as my wife said it's not up for negotiation, besides your God daughter wants you to stay and no one can say no to those eyes."

"God daughter?" Asked Amanda looking between the two grinning women.

"Yes, God daughter." Replied Casey.

"Thank you, I would be honoured and if your sure about staying it will only be for a few days."

Giving the younger blonde a hug Alex replied, "Positive. Now come on dinner is almost ready."

After a meal filled with laughter, love and friendship. Abbie, Serena and Cory headed home followed by Liv and Kim. After everyone was settled for the night Alex and Casey were cuddled in bed both were exhausted but smiling as they flicked through the pictures of the day on Alex's ipad. Coming to one of the two of them asleep on the sofa with Emily between them Alex set it as her wallpaper. As she was about to say something she realised that Casey was asleep, flicking off the light she snuggled down next to her wife looking forward to at least two hours sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

New Years Eve.  
>New Year's Eve found Casey, Alex and Emily cuddled up on the couch under a blanket watching as the snow fell outside their window, there was a fire blazing and an old black and white movie playing on the TV. They were planning on a quiet evening in with Amanda, Elizabeth and Alexander to celebrate the start of a New Year.<p>

Coming in from the kitchen where she was making dinner for her hosts Amanda smiled at the sight of the family cuddled on the couch under a blanket, pulling out her phone she snapped a quick picture. Whispering in case the baby was asleep she asked "Hey Alex, what time are your folks arriving?"

"Around six, which means five because my mother will want as much cuddle time with Emily as she can get." Smiled Alex stoking a finger down her daughters cheek.

"Okay, I'll leave you in peace for a while. Dinner doesn't need to go in the oven until they arrive." Smiled Amanda as she headed for the stairs only to be stopped by Casey's voice.

"You know you can sit down and watch the movie with us. I'm sure a certain little angel would love a cuddle."

"Yeah, and once your done cuddling me I'm sure Emily would love a cuddle with her auntie Amanda." Teased Alex watching Amanda blush.

"Isn't my wife funny." Replied Casey as she handed Emily to Amanda. "I'm going to shower you two be nice to Amanda."

"Yes mommy." Replied Alex with a smirk. Once she was sure Casey was out of hearing range she turned to study Amanda. "You going to tell me who Jen was in bed with? I know you're holding something back. After coming with me to the prison to confront Novak I hope you know you can trust me."

"I know it's just I'm used to having people to confide in and you and Casey have enough going on without worrying about my crap."

"Amanda you're part of our family which means we look out for our own and so when you're ready to talk we're both here for you."

"Thank you Alex and thank you for letting me stay, being my friend and letting me be a part of Emily's life." Replied Amanda.

"You were our first choice for God mother and we know she is in good hands with you, plus once she starts dating we need someone able to use a gun to scare her dates." Smiled Alex. "Now if you're okay with madam I'm going to get changed. Just yell if you need anything."

Alexander and Elizabeth arrived just after five causing Alex and Amanda to share a smile, "Where is my little darling?" Asked Elizabeth in place of a greeting.

"Right here mom." Smirked Alex as she held her arms out to her mom who bypassed her heading straight towards Casey who had just come downstairs with a freshly bathed and changed Emily.

"Here she is." Accepting a kiss from Casey as she took Emily into her arms and held her close. "Hello darling, how is nanny's little angel today?"

"Charming." Smiled Alex as she kissed her father on the cheek and took the bottle of wine he offered. After Emily was fed, changed and settled for a nap they shared a lively meal and were relaxing over a game of scrabble as the TV played quietly in the background.

As the countdown began Alex pulled Casey into her arms, "Happy New Year baby."

"Happy New Year Alex." Replied Casey as the two shared a kiss.

Braking apart they hugged the others and after joking about resolutions the five headed for bed. Once the two were in bed Alex pulled Casey close and whispered, "I can't believe all that has happened this year."

"I never imagined I would be cuddled up in bed with my wife whilst our daughter slept soundly and I had spent the night relaxing with my in laws who like me." Smiled Casey.

"Like you? You gave them a granddaughter they love you." Teased Alex.

"We gave then a granddaughter." Replied Casey emphasising the we.

"We did and I love you both so much." Replied Alex.

Snuggling closer together the two soon fell asleep looking forward to the New Year and all it would bring.

Three months later.  
>Alex had been working late every night for the last two weeks she had three horrid cases on the bounce that had kept her at the office until late in to the night. The lawyer standing in for Casey whilst she was on maternity leave was newly qualified meaning everything had to be checked and signed off on by Alex leaving her with twice the work. Waking up Saturday morning Alex frowned when she found Casey side of the bed empty putting in her glasses she saw it was after ten meaning Casey had probably been up for hours with Emily. Even though Emily was now sleeping through the night she insisted on waking up early each morning full of smiles. She took after Alex for being a morning person where as Casey was more of a night owl who hated getting up early. Taking a quick shower Alex headed down the stairs stopping at the lounge door listening to Casey talking to Emily who was babbling away as if she understood each word.<p>

"How about we make mommy some breakfast and then we see if she wants to go to the park? You like the park don't you Emily?" Pausing as Emily babbled Casey spoke again, "We could do that or maybe we can persuade mommy to get a pizza and watch the Mets game? We can all wear our jerseys."

Deciding to make her presence known Alex walked in and smiled to the excited babble Emily gave when she saw Alex. "That sounds like a perfect day as long as we get to feed the ducks." Kissing Casey on the lips and Emily on the head the three headed for the kitchen and whilst Alex ate breakfast they decided to visit the local farmers market before going to the park.

Wrapped up against the cold with Emily in a sling against Alex's front the two walked through the market buying some groceries and flowers enjoying their time together. After putting their purchases in the boot of the car they headed towards the park to feed the ducks.

"How about I get us something hot to drink?" Offered Alex as they sat feeding the ducks.

"Sounds good, can I have a hot chocolate please." Smiled Casey bouncing Emily on her knee.

Alex had been gone about five minutes when she heard someone call her name, "Casey?"

"Hi, David right?" Replied Casey feeling her heart rate increase as she saw Alex walking back carrying their drinks.

"Who's this little one?" Asked David as he leaded down to get a better look at the smiling baby.

"This is my daughter Emily." Replied Casey watching as he did the math.

"How old is she?"

"Just over three months." Replied Alex as she reached them, holding out her hand she continued. "I'm Alexandra Cabot and you are?"

Taking Alex's offered hand he replied, "David Hank. It's a pleasure." Turning he addressed Casey again. "Is she..."

Hanging her head Casey nodded. "I...I didn't know your surname or..."

Studying the two Alex realised who he was as she studied him she could see the physical similarities between him and her, both were tall, blonde with blue eyes and someone who didn't know better might consider them to be related.

Looking at Casey he asked "Maybe we could talk in private?"

"Anything you have to say to my wife you can say in front of me." Snapped Alex.

"Wife?" Repeated David. "So you used me?"

"No! We got together after..."

"Look this isn't a conversation for a public park." Interjected Alex. "Let's take this somewhere private and we can talk."

"I have a meeting." Replied David not looking at Alex but focusing on Emily.

"Then how about tonight or tomorrow?" Offered Alex wanting to get this felt with quickly.

"Tomorrow is fine." Replied David.

Arranging to meet at their house Casey and Alex watched as he walked away leaving silence in his wake, "Alex..."

"It's getting cold we should head home." Replied the blonde throwing their still full drinks in the trash and walking towards the entrance of the park leaving Casey to follow.

The drive home was tense and silent Casey could sense Alex's anger in the way she was gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. Arriving home Casey settled Emily for a nap and headed down stairs seeing Alex staring at the picture of the three them Amanda had taken on New Years Eve.

"He is Emily's father, didn't you think he had a right to know about her?" Asked Alex as she looked down at the picture she was holding."I was stupid for thinking she could ever be my daughter."

"I never thought I would see him again. It was a mistake but when we see him tomorrow we can find out if he wants to be involved." Replied Casey trying to avoid an argument she walked over to Alex and attempted to pull her in for a hug fighting back the tears as Alex shrugged her off "You're her mom too. She loves you and no matter what David says tomorrow that won't chance even if he wants to be in her life..."

"Why are you going to screw him again? You told me you didn't even know his name. Why lie? What were you thinking you could run back to him if we didn't work out." Yelled Alex.

"What? How could you ask that?" Asked Casey hurt colouring her voice.

"Well you left my bed and got straight into his." Snapped Alex. "Did you even stop to shower?"

"That's not fair Alex, I was confused and I made a mistake. One you have known about since we got together so you don't get to throw it back at me just because you're angry and afraid." Replied Casey walking of the room.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Asked Alex walking into their bedroom seeing Casey pulling a bag out of the wardrobe. "Casey, what are you doing?

"You more or less called me a slut Alex! Why would you want to be married to someone like that. I always knew it was too good to be true."

"Casey, I didn't say that." Grabbing the bag Casey was attempting to back she added, "Please stop. I'm not letting you and my daughter walk out of here until we've talked."

"She's not your daughter remember." Replied Casey tears rolling down her face as she went to the draw and began pulling out underwear. "I'm so stupid I actually thought you loved me...loved Emily."

"I didn't mean it like that!" Replied Alex throwing her hands up in frustration. "Please let me explain and once I'm done if you still want some space I'll go check into a hotel or something. Please you know I love you both?"

"I can't do this now." Replied Casey still not looking at Alex. "I'm going out."

"Casey..."

"No Alex, I'm going out and I'm taking MY daughter with me. You have some thinking to do, I told you from the start I made a mistake and you said you didn't care that you loved me anyway and now you throw it in my face. When I get back either be here and except it or leave because I can't keep apologising." Walking into the nursery Casey scooped her daughter up into her arms and headed down to the car strapping Emily in she headed for Amanda's apartment.

Once she heard Casey's car leave the drive Alex slumped down on their bed, putting her head in her hands. She was such an idiot she was so frightened she was going to lose Emily that she lashed out at Casey and now she had walked out of their house upset and angry taking their daughter with them.

A/N, Oh Alex.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N, thank you for all the support for this story. I can't believe Livsgirl is one of the people reading and favouriting this because her stories are amazing.

Alex spent two hours laying in their bed trying to sort her mind out she had let her fear and insecurities spill out and had hurt Casey in the process. What if David wanted custody? What if he wanted visitation? What of he wanted Casey and Emily? After the way she treated Casey she wouldn't blame her if she divorced her. Pulling Casey's pillow close she breathed in the scent of her wife letting it ground her. Heading down stairs she made a coffee and called Casey's cell not surprised when it went to voicemail sighing she left a message. "Casey, it's me. I'm so sorry I was a bitch. I love you. Please come home so we can talk."

Heading in to the lounge she tried to curled up in the couch hoping Casey would soon be home and they could fix this. The house felt so cold and empty without her wife and daughter calling Casey she left another message asking her to come home. As the light faded she didn't move from the sofa preferring to brood in the darkness.

Just after nine Alex heard Casey's car pull up on the drive, jumping up she went to meet her wife and daughter at the door. "Hi, your home."

"Yeah we are, I'm going to put Emily down and then take a bath and then I'm going to bed." Said Casey in a tired voice.

"You mind if I put her down? I've missed her today. I've missed both of you." Said Alex in a nervous voice.

"Of course not she's missed you." Replied Casey handing the sleeping child to Alex. "I'm going to take my bath."

"Okay, once I've settled Emily can we talk? Have you eaten?" Asked Alex. She could tell from Casey posture that she was still angry with her.

"I ate at Amanda's. I'm tired Alex I don't want another argument."

"Neither do I, I know I hurt you but we promised we wouldn't go to bed on an argument. Just talk to me. Please?"

"Fine, you put Emily down and then we can talk." Replied Casey heading for the kitchen. Listening as Alex headed upstairs she looked around the kitchen she could tell Alex hadn't eaten. Heading over to the fridge she pulled out the stuff needed to fix Alex a sandwich and two bottles of water and waited for Alex to finish putting Emily to bed. As angry as she was with Alex she knew she hadn't meant to hurt her she was just lashing out because she was afraid.

Coming down stairs after putting Emily down Alex could see the kitchen light was on walking in she saw Casey sitting at the table. "She's out for the count."

"She's had a busy day. I made you a sandwich I'm guessing you haven't eaten?" Replied Casey.

"I wasn't hungry, this looks good. Thank you. Casey I'm so sorry I was out of line." Said Alex.

"You hurt me Alex, I was honest with you from the start and you used it to hurt me. I understand your frightened but you won't lose either of us. I married you and you adopted Emily that means we are yours and we always will be." Replied Casey.

Hanging her head Alex looked at the floor allowing her tears to fall, "I was so freaked out and I took it out on you, please forgive me. I love you Casey I should never have said those things to you."

"No you shouldn't." Reaching out she took Alex's hand. "I can't say I'm not still angry or hurt but I love you and I understand you were afraid. Maybe next time you talk to me like an adult rather than being a bitch."  
>"I promise." Replied Alex yawning. "Sorry I guess I'm tired."<p>

"Me two. I think I'm going to take a bath and then head to bed." Replied Casey standing up and putting Alex's plate in the dishwasher.

"Do you want me to sleep in the spare room?" Asked Alex watching as Casey switched the dishwasher on.

"No, I want you to run us a bath and then I want to fall asleep in your arms." Smiled Casey as she pulled Alex into her arms and placed claimed her lips in a gentle kiss.

Deepening the kiss Alex ran her hands under Casey's shirt causing her to moan at the feeling of bare skin under her fingertips.

Braking the kiss Casey whispered "Bed?" Against Alex's lips.

Nodding she took Casey hand and led her up to their bedroom, whilst Casey went to check on Emily. Alex ran a bath making sure to use Casey's favourite bubble bath and light the candles she stripped off and stepped into the water and waited for Casey to join her.

Walking into their bedroom Casey smiled at the sight of the candles and knew Alex was trying to make amens for her early behaviour. Walking into the bathroom she smiled at the full bathtub and the sight of her wife relaxing under the bubbles. Stripping off she stepped into the bathtub and sighed as she felt Alex wrap her arms around her.

"I was so frightened I was going to come home to an empty house, that you would finally realise I wasn't worth loving and you would be gone." Said Casey unable to hold back her tears. "I left Amanda's at four but I couldn't bring myself to come home so I just drove around. As I pulled up and saw the house in darkness it took all my strength to walk up the drive."

"Casey, I...nothing could make me stop loving you."

"One day you might stop. Might realise that I'm not good enough, pretty enough or smart enough for you."

"Casey, please look at me?" Feeling Casey get out of the bath and wrap a towel around her Alex sighed realising why her words had hurt Casey so much.

Getting out of the bath she saw Casey standing in front of the mirror in her robe brushing her hair. Walking up behind her she slipped her arms around her waist and undid the belt on her robe. Whispering "Trust me." As she felt Casey try to pull it closed. Slipping it off her shoulders so it pooled at the younger woman's feet, making sure to keep eye contact with her wife she started to talk.

"I love you Cassandra Cabot and I wish you could see what I see when I look at you. I love your red hair the way it shines in the sun and way it feels like silk when I run my fingers through it." Running her fingers through it as if to prover her point. " I love your eyes the way the reflect everything you feel. They sparkle when you hold Emily and darken when you're angry."

Tailing her fingers down Casey's throat she carried on, "I love your throat, the feel of your silky skin under my lips." Moving her fingers down so the trailed across the top of Casey chest. "Your pale skin." Trailing her hand lower so her fingertips brushed dusky nipples. "I love your breasts and your nipples the colour, the way the react to my touch and the the little moan you make as my tongue caresses them."

Trailing her hand lower so it rested on Casey stomach, "I love your toned stomach but I loved it even more when you were carrying our daughter." Moving her hand lower she heard Casey gasp as her hand brushed her centre, "I love making love to you, feeling you, touching you, tasting you and having you feel, touch and taste me. I love your long legs the way the wrap around me."

Pressing a kiss to Casey cheek, "I love your mind, your heart and your compassion. Never ever feel like you're not enough for me because you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I love you with all my heart and soul and I will love you until the day I die."

Turing in Alex's embrace Casey was blinking back tears, "Make love to me."

Nodding Alex led Casey to their bed slipping her robe off she crawled up the bed and claimed her mouth in a soft kiss. Pulling Casey close so their bodies were pressed together she claimed her lips in a searing kiss, a kiss full of passion, want and love. Rolling them so Casey was beneath her she tangled her finger in the red hair she loved so much as she deepened the kiss, moaning as she felt Casey's drag her nails lightly down her spine. Braking the kiss Alex whispered, "You are so beautiful."

Leaning back down she claimed the claimed Casey's lips in a heated kiss, letting her hands roam all over Casey's exquisite body. Trailing kisses down she took a staining nipple into her waiting mouth flicking it with her tongue, before placing butterfly kisses across to the other nipple.

As she began to kiss her way down her wife's body she felt a tug on her hair, "I want to see you, I want us to come together."

Nodding she positioned herself above the younger woman, running her fingers through the gathered wetness Casey whimpered feeling the blonde enter as she entered the blonde. Rocking their bodies together it didn't take long for them both to come moaning the others name.

Flipping them over Alex found herself pinned beneath Casey, moaning as she felt the redhead placing open mouthed kisses down her body. Reaching her destination Casey ran her tongue through the waiting wetness, purring at the taste and began to flick her tongue against Alex's already sensitive clit, before sucking it into her mouth, entering the blonde with two fingers, curling them it took just a few thrusts for Alex to cum.

Crawling back up Alex body Casey rested her head on Alex's chest sighing as she felt Alex wrap her arms around her and hold her close. "Good night Casey. I love you."

"I love you too Alex." Mumbled Casey already half asleep.

The following morning Alex was the first awake smiling down at Casey who had somehow managed to throw the duvet off her body whilst trapping it between her thighs at the same time. She slipped from her wife's embrace as she heard Emily give a soft cry. Switching off the monitor so Casey could sleep she walked into her daughters room smiling as she was greeted with a happy smile. After changing Emily's diaper, feeding her and getting her dressed she made breakfast for Casey and they spent the morning relaxing as a family.

As the time for David to arrive drew closer Alex could feel herself getting more and more worked up. Standing up she started pacing the living room, Casey could feel the tension coming off her wife, walking over to her she placed Emily in her arms and pressed a kiss to Alex's lips. "Hold your daughter Alex."

Looking down at the gurgling infant Alex felt herself start it relax. "Thank you, for always knowing what I need."

"Anytime. Just remember we are yours always and forever." Hearing a knock at the door she gave Alex a small smile and headed to answer it.

Once they were settled with a drinks and Emily was napping Casey took a deep breath, "David, I never meant to use you or keep Emily a secret from you. When I found out about her I had no idea who you were or how to find you. Me and Alex we didn't get together until after the night we spent together."

"Was I that bad?" Asked David with a small chuckle.

"No..it's just she is better." Teased Casey.

"It's fine Casey, it was a one night stand, I have a girlfriend and I wouldn't want her to find out about us. We had a fight that night and I was drunk when we...Me and my girlfriend we don't want children and that hasn't changed for me. I'll pay for her obviously but I don't want to be part of her life. I'll sign anything you need." Replied David.

"That's it? You don't want to be in her life at all?" Asked Alex.

"If for a second I thought she wasn't being treated well or raised in a loving home then I would fight for her but it's clear you love her and she will be raised in a happy and loving household. I have no intention of taking her from you know or in the future." Replied David.

"We don't need your money your free and clear on that." Replied Alex feeling herself start to relax.

"Well the offer is there. I should really be going I have a flight to catch. Take care of each other."

After seeing David out Casey walked back into the lounge not finding Alex she headed upstairs finding Alex in the nursery watching Emily as she slept. There was no need for words as she walked in leading Alex into their bedroom they spent the evening wrapped in each other's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Monday morning Alex walked into the precinct carrying a tray of coffees and a box of donuts hoping she would be able to persuade either Liv or Amanda to babysit Friday night so she could take Casey out on a date. Seeing Amanda at her desk she headed over and gave Amanda her frappuccino and chocolate coated donut.

Looking up from her paperwork Amanda gave Alex her best glare."Are you trying to bribe me not to kick your ass for making Casey cry?"

Giving Amanda a small smile she replied. "I deserve to have my ass kicked. We have made up and she knows I'm sorry. I was actually hoping to bribe you into babysitting Friday evening. I'll throw in a pizza."

"An evening in with my favourite girl I think I can manage that." Smiled Amanda. Spending half an our arranging for Amanda to arrive at seven and not to tell Casey she headed back to her office to arrange the second part offer plan.

Heading into Serena's office she smiled at the sight of her friend leaning her head on her desk, "Long weekend?" Smirked Alex.

"Teething is a bitch." Mumbled Serena looking up at her friend and gratefully accepting the expression Alex handed her. "Oh God that's good. What can I do for you?"

"I need a favour..."started Alex.

"Shocking! You mean you didn't bring me coffee just because you love me?"

"That was part of it, you have Fridays off right?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Serena sounding suspicious.

"How about a play date with Emily and Casey? I want to arrange a surprise for her but it requires her being at home and she has a tendency to get board and go out. So if you and Cory are there for a play date my surprise will work."

"What's in it for me? Other than a day with three of my favourite people." Asked the shorter blonde.

"I will buy you lunch and coffee all week." Bargained Alex. "Considering how little sleep you seem to be getting having someone else buy you coffee would save you a fortune."

"That's true but as Abbie sleeps like the dead I'm making her bring me a coffee an hour. Still we have a deal. I take it you want me to call Casey and arrange to go over as it's a surprise?"

"Yes please. Also I have to go to the jewellers after work and pick up her present want to come along? We can stop by the Pumpkin Patch and spoil our children?"

"Now that sounds like a plan. Let me call Abbie to give her the good news that she is picking Cory up from my moms whilst I go shopping and then I'll call Case and arrange a play date."

"Thanks Rena, see you for lunch. I'm in the office all day unless we get a new suspect in the Griner case so come find me when your ready."

Heading back to her office Alex mused that her date night might cost her more in coffee and bribes than the actual night. Sitting behind her desk she put the last few pieces of her plan together and smiled to herself she hoped this would show Casey how much she loved her. Just before lunch time she called Casey as was their routine so she could 'talk' to Emily before her nap.

As the call connected Alex could hear her mothers voice in the background, "Hello sweetie, sounds like you have a houseful." She could hear the smile in Casey's voice as she answered.

"Hi, your mom stopped by with some new outfits for Emily and decided to stay for lunch. How's your day going?"

"Not bad, just paperwork today so it's a bit dull. I'm going shopping after work with Serena."

"I heard, she rang me we're having a play date Friday afternoon. Poor thing sounds shattered she said Cory's teething. I might see if Abb's wants to come by once she's collected the little man and you and Serena can pick up Chinese after your shopping trip?" Suggested Casey.

"That sounds perfect. I'll talk to Serena and send you a text. You know Abbie will do as she's told she is so whipped. Now can I talk to my girl?" After fifteen minutes on the phone with her family Alex headed to meet Serena for a quick lunch and arranged things for that evening.

Arriving home that evening accompanied by Serena they could hear their wives laughing following the sound, they watched as Casey and Abbie battled it out in a Wii tennis complete with smack talk and cheating.

"And the win goes to team Cabot." Called Alex as she went in to the lounge and kissed a gloating Casey on the mouth. "Better luck next time Carmichael." Grinned Alex.

"What ever Cabot." Retorted Abbie sticking out her tongue at Alex. Before putting the controller down and walking over to greet her wife and teased. "Do we have any money left?"

"A little." Grinned Serena.

After a lively dinner and several more games of Wii tennis the two couples said their goodnights. Once Alex and Casey were alone Alex showed Casey all the outfits she had brought for Emily and a new blouse she had brought. The two settled in bed and after a brief conversation both were soon asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

The rest if the week passed in a blur for both woman Alex was busy at work and Casey was enjoying playing mommy. Friday morning Casey opened the door to a smiling Serena and a sleepy Cory. Just before four in the afternoon there was a knock at the door Casey headed to open it and smiled when she recognised the florist van on the driveway. "Mrs Cabot? These are for you if you could just sign here." Signing Casey accepted the flowers and carried them into the kitchen.

Where Serena was sitting bouncing Emily on her knee. "What did she do?" Grinned Serena seeing the large bouquet of roses and lilies. She would have to have a word with Abbie who only brought flowers when she was in trouble and they were generally from the gas station.

"Nothing that I know of." Replied Casey as she opened the attached card.

To my beautiful wife,  
>I have arranged for Amanda to babysit tonight so we can have a date night. Serena has a box for you containing your dress and shoes for tonight. I will pick you up at 6:30.<br>Love Alex. Xx

"You knew about this?" Asked Casey seeing Serena nod she hugged the blonde. Who went to collect the box from the car.

"This is yours."

Opening the box Casey found a pair of teal Jimmy Choos, black underwear and a beautiful dress that matched the shoes. "Wow." Mumbled Casey.

"Why don't you go start getting ready? Me and the little one will be fine. Won't we Emily? Yes we will. Take a bath, do your hair and take your time getting ready Amanda will be here at six."

Laying in the bath Casey couldn't believe Alex had arranged all of this. She was putting the finishing touches to her make up when she heard Amanda arrive. Walking down stairs she was greeted by the wolf whistles of the two blondes.

"Wow Case you look sensational." Grinned Serena.

"I second that." Smiled Amanda giving Casey a brief hug. "So what are my instructions for tonight?"

"She will need a feed about eight and then ten if we're not back after that she should sleep through. I will have my cell on if you need me."

"No you won't. Alex gave me instructions that you were to leave your phone at home she has hers and I'm not going against Cabot she terrifies me." Smiled Amanda holding out her hand for the phone.

Handing the phone over Casey didn't get chance to argue because there was a knock on the door, opening it she saw Alex on the other side wearing a blue dress, with her hair loose around her shoulders and heels she looked amazing.

"Casey you look...breath taking." Grinned Alex as she pressed a gently kiss to Casey's cheek.

"You look amazing. Where are we going." Asked Casey.

"It's a surprise. See you later guys." Leading Casey down the drive she heard her wife give a gasp at the sight of the limo waiting for them. Settling in the back Alex handed Casey a glass of champagne. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Relied Casey taking a sip of her drink. "Alex, this is amazing. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion I just wanted to pamper by beautiful wife. I have to say Case you look simply stunning. Although there is one thing missing." Reaching into her purse she pulled out the slim box she had picked up from the jewellers on Monday, handing the box to Casey she nervously chewed on her lip as she watched Casey's face for her reaction.

Lifting the lid Casey saw a gold locket with three stones set into it recognising the stones as the birthstones of her, Alex and Emily. She handed the necklace to Alex and turned so she could put it on for her. "Alex this is beautiful. I love it and I love you."

"Good, I made sure we could add more stones as we add to our family." Feeling the car stop and the door open Alex climbed out first and held her hand out to Casey.

Stepping out the car Casey frowned in confusion as she realises they were at a marina. Seeing the look on Casey's face Alex gave a little chuckle. "It's my parents boat I borrowed it for the evening and had Mamma's deliver the food. I thought this way would we could have a private evening. Dining under the stars."

Walking on to the boat which was lit with hundreds or candles Casey had never felt so loved and spoiled. After a meal filled with easy conversation, flirting and laughter they headed home. Waving Amanda off, Alex found herself pressed up against the door as Casey claimed her mouth in a hard kiss, tangling her fingers in her wife's hair she drew her closer and deepen the kiss.

Casey moaned as she felt Alex swap their positions and begin to trace kisses along her jaw and throat, reaching around she unzipped the blondes dress gasping as it slid down her toned body, leaving her in nothing but her white underwear underwear and black heels. "Oh wow Alex."

Taking Casey's hand Alex led her to the bedroom sharing a gentle kisses as she unzipped Casey's dress leaving her in the black underwear she had picked out. Sliding the straps if Casey's bra down Alex pressed kisses in the pale skin as she slid Casey thong down her long legs. Laying Casey on the bed she marvelled at the sight of Casey's pale skin and dusky pink nipples straining for attention. "Perfect so freaking perfect."

She brought her mouth down to Casey's breast, tracing circles around a stiff nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Hearing Casey moan and arch up pushing more of herself into Alex's waiting mouth. Using her teeth to nip the sensitive bed before soothing it with the flat of her tongue, leaving Casey to groan in disappointment as Alex lifted her mouth away.

"Soon baby, have some patients I will make it worth your while." Smirked Alex as she started placing a soft kisses on Casey's throat. Standing up she slipped her underwear and heels off leaving her as naked as Casey who gently reached out and traced her fingertips across Alex's chest and torso before lightly pinching a stiff nipple between her thumb and finger causing Alex to hiss and press a hard kiss to her mouth.

As she began kissing her way down Casey's stomach she moaned as the scent of Casey's arousal reached her causing her stomach to tighten in anticipation and her aching centre to throb. Placing open mouthed kisses along one pale thigh and up other, lifting Casey's legs over her shoulders Alex ran her tongue through her lovers wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the redheads clit into her mouth.

"Oh God Alex yess yesss!" Called Casey as the blonde began to work her clit with her tongue, bringing her to the edge before changing direction and bring her to the edge over and over again, each time stopping never letting Casey get the release she so desperately craved. "Please Alex! Stop teasing me. I need oh god yes."

Grinning Alex took pity on the writhing woman beneath her as each touch caused Casey to buck her hips and whimper with need. Entering Casey with two finger she increased the speed of her thrusts it didn't take Casey long to crash over the edge.

After getting her breath back Casey flipped them over and making sure she could see Alex's face Casey entered Alex with two long fingers causing the blonde to moan loudly and wrap her legs around Casey drawing her closer. Seeing Alex's eyes close in pleasure she began to move her fingers faster adding a third and curling them slightly she pressed her thumb to the blondes clit, causing Alex to cum.

"Oh my that was...oh god..."

"I love you to Alex tonight was perfect. Thank you ." Leaning down Casey began kissing her way down Alex throat, before flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly as she felt Alex scrape her nails down her back kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again.

Leaning up to claim Alex's mouth in a gentle kiss, she felt the blonde trace her fingers through the wetness between her legs. Smiling at the feeling of her lovers arousal Alex entered her with two fingers causing the redhead to moan and arch her back, increasing the speed causing Casey to cum again.

Slumping down next to Alex they were both panting from their love making, intwining their hands Alex kissed Casey's hand, pulling the blankets over them she pulled Casey close, whispering "I love you Casey."

Yawning Casey replied. "Love you to." and the two were soon asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**One month later,**

The night before Casey's return to work found her awake at three A.M sitting in the darkened nursery watching her daughter as she slept. Casey felt as if her return to work had come around quickly and as much as she missed the court room and wanted to get back to work, she was dreading being away from Emily. Even though she knew the day care facilities were top notch and she or Alex could call in throughout the day to see her she wasn't looking forward to giving up her role as full time mommy. If someone had ever told her there would come a time she would want to give up her job and spend her day playing mommy she would have laughed at them, that was until she had held Emily for the first time looking into those blue eyes she was instantly captivated.

Hearing the door creak open she looked not surprised Alex had come looking for her, the blonde was a light sleeper and Casey wasn't surprised she had noticed she wasn't in bed next to her.

"Hi, you okay?" Whispered Alex as she gazed down at Emily.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about going back to work tomorrow. I'm really going to miss her." Casey was shocked at the tears in her voice.

Turning to her wife Alex swapped them around so Casey was sitting in her lap. "I can't imagine how hard this is for you. I hated being away from you both. You know if you want to stay home full time we can afford it?"

"I know, I want to go back which makes me feel like a bad mother. Then I think about leaving her and I want to stay home. God that makes no sense. Are you sure you want to share a docket with such an expressive ADA?" Asked Casey with a small chuckle.

"Firstly, your not a bad mother. You are amazing with our daughter and we both love you to the moon and back. Secondly, it's okay to be confused you weren't there when Serena first came back she went from snapping at everyone to crying in the bathroom. Poor Abbie she took the brunt of it and lastly I love working with you. You are one of the most talented and passionate ADAs I've ever seen."

"How do you do that?" Asked Casey before kissing Alex hard on the mouth preventing her from answering.

Once the kiss has ended Alex rested her forehead against Casey's, "Wow! What were you saying?"

"How do you always know how to ground me? Talk me down? Make me love you more?" Said Casey tangling her fingers in Alex's hair.

"The same way you do it for me. We love each other. Now how about we go back to bed and I show you how much I love you?"

"You think you can demonstrate that amount of love in just under two hours?" Asked Casey standing and holding her hand out to Alex.

"I'm willing to try if you are?" Asked Alex with a smirk.

"Always Mrs Cabot. Always." Heading to bed they spent the rest of the night demonstrating their love for each other and when Casey woke up the following morning she felt settled and ready for the day ahead.

Arriving at the office the two women deposited their briefcases in their offices before taking Emily down to daycare. Although they had both visited the daycare before neither ventured any further than just inside the door until Alice one of the daycare workers came over to them.  
>"Hello Emily, are you looking forward to your first day?" Looking at the two woman she gave them a warm smile. "You want to get her settled? We put her near Cory as they know each other."<p>

"Thank you Alice." Replied Alex taking Casey's elbow and walking them further into the nursery. Halting when she heard a familiar voice, looking at Casey with wide eyes she muttered. "She wouldn't?"

Giving Alex a smug smile she replied, "Oh yes she would." Having bet Alex the first coffee run Elizabeth would turn up camera in hand for Emily's first day at daycare. Walking around the corner she smiled widely at the sight of her mother-in-law with a camera around her neck and an embarrassed Alexander apologising to those she was bossing about.

Gritting her teeth Alex walked cross and greeted her parents. "Mother what are you doing here? Hello daddy."

"That's charming." Replied Elizabeth as she accepted a hug and kiss from Casey. "It's my first granddaughters first day at day care where did you expect us to be? Honestly Alexandra."

"Us?" Questioned Alex looking around as if expecting a brass band.

"Yes us as in me and your father and Amanda should be here in a few minutes." Replied Elizabeth in a bored tone of voice.

"Amanda?" Asked Alex having spoked to the blonde detective the day before.

"Your mother rang her last night and arranged for her to meet us here. Here she is now." Replied Alexander giving the two woman a small smile.

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Said Amanda as she joined the group.

"Your not late dear. Now shall we get some photos?" Said Elizabeth holding up her camera.

After forty minutes and several pictures the parents and Amanda left leaving Alex and a tearful Casey alone with Emily.

"Do we have to leave her? She looks so small." Asked Casey giving Alex her best puppy dog eyes.

"We are just upstairs darling. I promise if you hate it you can stay home from now on." Leaning closer she whispered, "I loved it when you were barefoot and pregnant." In Casey ear before placing a small kiss on her cheek.

Looking down at her daughter who was gurgling away Casey wanted nothing more than to pick Emily up and go home and spend her days baking and arranging play dates. Taking a deep breath she pressed a quick kiss to Emily's head and turned and quickly left as if ripping off a plaster.

Kissing her daughter and giving Alice a small smile Alex followed her wife catching up with her just before she stepped onto the elevator. "You okay sweetheart?"

"No, but if I think about it too much I won't make it back to the office. Tell me about our open cases and distract me before I change my mind." Replied Casey gripping Alex's hand like a vice.

Looking down at their joined hands Alex bit back a wince and gave Casey a reassuring smile. "We have three opens and a possible suspect in another. We don't have court until tomorrow so today we can just catch up and we can leave early."

"Okay. Good." Replied Casey as the lift pinged to announce their arrival on their floor. Walking toward Alex's office Casey didn't loosen her grip.

Walking in to her office Alex pulled Casey in for a kiss relieved when Casey finally let go of her hand. "Better?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's silly. Where shall we start?" After an uneventful day the two were able to leave a little before five picking Emily up from day care they headed for home. Alex's hand not leaving Casey's knee the entire drive home.

Kicking off her shoes as soon as they were though the door Casey gave a grateful sigh, "I've forgotten how it feels to be in heels all day."

Walking over Alex gave casey a gentle kiss. "Why don't you go take a bath? Whilst me and the little monster make dinner."

"I'll take you up on that." Smiled Casey as she pecked both her wife and daughter on the cheek before heading for a long soak in the bath. Casey had been in the bath about ten minutes when Alex came in with a glass of wine.

"Emily is watching Elmo so I thought I would bring you this." Smiled Alex handing Casey the wine.

"Thank you Alexandra." Replied Casey with a lazy smile.

"Dinner will be about forty minutes so relax and then after dinner the three of is can curl up and have cuddles."

After a relaxing bath and a simple meal of pasta and chicken the three cabot women curled up on the couch relaxing in the loving embrace of family life. After giving Emily her bath and reading her two stories Casey headed back downstairs smiling at the sight of Alex tidying up whilst singing 'The Elmo slide.' Pulling out her cell phone she recorded Alex's big finish before alerting her wife to her presence.

Blushing Alex have Casey the best glare she could manage under the circumstances. "How long have you been there?"

"Since the second verse. I have to say Mrs Cabot you cut a fine figure moving and grooving." Teased Casey.

Pouring them each a glass of wine they headed into the lounge and flicked the TV on finding a baseball game Casey laid her head in Alex's lap whilst the blonde read and run her fingers though Casey's hair. Both were silent for about half an hour just enjoying being in each other's company hearing Emily stir Alex rose to check on her and returned twenty minutes later.

"She okay?" Asked Casey accepting the kiss Alex have her.

"Yeah, I think she is over tired. It's been a big day for all of us." Replied Alex. Loving that she could settle Emily when she was restless.

"That it has. Can you imagine first day at school? I'm going to be a wreck." Groaned Casey.

"Me two." Laughing Alex went on. "My mother will probably hire a film crew to capture the moment."

Laughing Casey nodded. "It was nice if her to show up though. They really love Emily." Casey started to laugh once again.

Watching as her wife gasped for breath Alex couldn't believe this beautiful woman was hers, "You okay there Case?"

"I was just imaging poor Emily's first day at college and grandma Cabot will be there filming it in 3D."

Laughing Alex pulled Casey into her arms as the two spent the rest of the evening talking about their future and booking a weekend away at the same beach house they stayed in after they were married. Heading up to bed Casey went to check on Emily whilst Alex took a shower. Climbing into bed next to her wife Casey could see there was something on her mind.

"Want to talk about it?" Asked Casey sitting cross legged so she could look at Alex.

"I was talking to Serena today. Did you know they're planning another baby?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah, Abbie was telling me." Replied Casey unsure what was on the blondes mind.

"When do you want to add to our family?" Asked Alex chewing her lip.

"I was thinking of next spring that way Emily will be around two and a half when the next one is due that seems like a nice gap. Close enough they can be friends but far enough apart they can be their own people."

"What would you like?" Asked Alex with a smile.

"I don't mind as long as their healthy. How about you?" Casey could see Alex still had something on her mind.

"Same. Although if I'm completely honest I would like another girl the thought of a little boy frightens me."

"I know what you mean. I would like a son though I have a feeling Emily is going to take after you and love books. It would be nice to have someone else in the house who appreciates the Mets."

"I don't know if I can cope with two sports mad people." Laughed Alex.

"You want to tell me what your thinking? I know something is troubling you." Asked Casey with a raised eyebrow.

Giving a rye smile Alex asked "Do you want to carry again?"

"I don't mind. I loved being pregnant but I would love to see you pregnant as well. Al?" Asked Casey seeing her wife's deep blush.

"I'm not sure I want to carry. I loved watching you being pregnant, holding your hand, talking to the bump, the pregnancy cleavage and especially the pregnancy hormones."

"So you want me to carry again?" Asked Casey tilting her head to study Alex.

"Yes if you don't mind that is?" Replied Alex not making eye contact.

"I don't mind but I have one condition." Replied Casey using her finger tips to tilt Alex's chin so she was looking her in the eye. "I want to carry your baby. "

"My my baby?" Frowned Alex.

"Yeah, we use your egg and..."

"No I get the science. I just...You want my baby? It's amazing." Replied Alex grinning widely.

"Yeah, I love you and I would love out next baby to be yours. Then if you want in a couple of years you could always carry our third." Replied Casey.

"Third?" Asked Alex in a high voice.

"Yeah, but only if you want Alex. Two is fine with me." Replied Casey claiming Alex's lips in a gentle kiss. Once the kiss had ended the two snuggled under the blankets each falling asleep imagining their future and the possibilities of expanding their family.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N. Sorry for the delay in posting I hope to have all of my stories updated by tomorrow.

Casey had been back at work for three weeks and was gradually adjusting to being away from Emily during the day. Between her and Alex they made sure if one of them needed to work late the other would leave on time making sure Emily didn't spend too many hours in daycare. The one time they both needed to stay late due to a case they were working on which meant both were needed at the station, Elizabeth had collected Emily and taken her home so she could sleep in her own bed.

After court on the Wednesday of her fourth week back Casey was walking back to her office with Amanda who was lamenting the poor state of her love life. "I mean, I think I'm a good catch."

"You are a good catch. You will meet some one." Replied Casey only half listening as she texted Alex who was working from home as Emily had a cold and Alex didn't have court.

"I'm pregnant." Said Amanda.

"That's nice." Replied Casey not looking up from her phone.

"Munch is the father. There's something about those conspiracy theories that get me al revved up." Added Amanda as she waited for her words to reach her friend preoccupied brain.

"WHAT?" Said Casey in a loud voice as Amanda's words reached her.

Giving Casey a smirk Amanda rolled her eyes. "I knew you weren't paying any attention. Is Emily any better?"

Giving Amanda a half amused half apologetic smile she replied, "Sorry, come on I'll buy you lunch and pay you the attention you deserve. Her fever is down and she kept her breakfast down, I just hate being away from her."

"I bet, if you want to skip lunch and head off?" Offered Amanda.

"Not, I promised to catch up with Serena and I have to file a motion before I head home." Replied Casey as they headed into her office. Dropping her briefcase on the desk she grabbed her purse and they headed to meet Serena.

Walking into the deli Casey placed their ordered whilst the two blondes started discussing their plans for the weekend. Coming back to the table Casey looked between her two friends she could see they were planning something. "What are you two up to?"

"We were planning a night out." Replied Serena. "We haven't all been out since before Cory was born so it's LNG overdue."

"I asked Liv about it this morning. She and Kim are up for it." Supplied Amanda.

"I don't know." Replied Casey chewing her lip. "It depends if Emily is better. Plus we would need to find a babysitter."

"I'm sure Liz and Alexander will willingly babysit." Offered Serena.

"I'll talk to Alex about it." Offered Casey as their food arrived. After a lively lunch the three headed back towards the office still gossiping about he people they worked with and Amanda's love life.

Arriving back in Casey's office Serena turned to Casey with puppy dog eyes, "Come on, please come out with us?" Pleaded Serena. "Besides we need to find Rollins a woman before she really does turn to Munch for comfort."

"She could do worse." Laughed Casey. "There's always Donnelly."

"Hey, don't even joke, that woman terrifies me." Replied the blonde in question, with a shudder.

"Fine. We can't have Rollins becoming a nun now can we." Concluded Casey with a wink at Amanda.

Glaring at the two she mumbled. "I hate you both." as she headed out of Casey's office, the laughter of her friends ringing in her ears.

Arriving home that evening Casey could hear Emily's giggles and Alex's off key singing from the drive, as she opened the door she felt a lightness settle over her that hadn't been there all day. Kicking off her heels so she could walk quietly she headed toward the living room, pausing at the doorway rather than going all the way in she watched as Alex 'ballroom danced' with Emily whilst singing what appeared to be a medley of Disney songs. Pulling out her phone she switched on the video function and recorded their grand finale making her presence known.

Clapping she walked over and kissed Emily on the head before pecking Alex in the lips, "How are my girls this evening?"

Before Alex could reply Emily put her hand on Casey's face and said, "Ma ma ma." Causing both her mothers to grin.

"Oh God...is that..is that her first word?" Asked Casey with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, she must have been waiting for you." Replied Alex holding her daughter close, pressing several kisses to the side of her daughters head as Casey did the same the other side. "Who is mommies clever girl then?"

"Ma." Was Emily's reply.

After half an hour of enjoying Emily's newest trick the three headed into the kitchen as Alex cooked dinner. Casey sat at the table playing with Emily and discussing Serena's idea for a night out.

"We don't have to go, but it might be fun." Said Casey as Alex joined her at the tableland in her a glass of juice.

"Serena rang me this afternoon, it's all arranged." Laughing she went on. "I rang and asked mom if she would mind babysitting. She was so excited. Anyone would think she hasn't seen Emily for months rather than days. In fact, she offered to take her overnight so we could relax and have a drink?"

"That was nice of them, what do you think?" Biting her lip.

Alex could tell Casey was torn, "I think it will be nice to have a night out with our friends and then have a lazy breakfast, whilst our daughter is spoiled by her grandparents."

"Okay, sounds good." Replied Casey.

"Hey, look at me?" Said Alex knowing Casey wasn't completely convinced about leaving Emily overnight, once she could see Casey's worried eyes she went on, "We don't have. If you want to just go out for a few hours that's fine and even if we do say yes, and you change your mind we can pick her up anytime."

Standing up Casey wrapped her arms around Alex and looked down at Emily who was chewing in a rusk. "Thank you."

Kissing the top of Casey's head Alex asked, "For what?"

"Being my friend, my wife, a wonderful mother and always knowing what I need. I love you Alexandra Cabot."

Sharing another kiss Alex dished up their dinner and they spent the rest of the evening relaxing curled up on the couch in front of a movie and making plans for their rapidly approaching wedding anniversary.

"So we leave Thursday after work and return Sunday evening?" Confirmed Casey as they climbed in to bed later that night. Referring to their plans for a long weekend away at the beach for their anniversary.

"Yep, three wonderful nights by the sea with my two favourite people." Replied Alex with a smile as she cuddled up against Casey.

"I can't wait, Emily's first trip to the beach. Can you believe she is nine months old? It's gone so quickly." Replied Casey as she started running her hands through Alex hair causing the blonde to moan in pleasure.

"I know she is so cute and looks just like you. I can't believe she said ma today." Replied Alex in a sleepy voice.

Pressing a kiss to Alex forehead Casey pulled her close. "She is clever just like you and stubborn, I swear it took me ten minutes to get her socks on yesterday. Night sweetheart, I love you."

"Love you to." Murmured Alex loosing the battle with sleep.

The remainder of the week flew by for both woman's and before they knew it Elizabeth and Alexander had arrived to collect Emily. After an hour of conversation and coffee it was time for the grandparents to leave.

"You have everything?" Asked Alex for the fourth time. "Blanket, bottle, rabbit?"

"Yes Alexandra we have everything. Now stop worrying and come and kiss your daughter goodbye." Replied Elizabeth with an eye roll not that she blamed her daughter she had been the same the first night she spent apart from Alex when she was a baby.

Giving her mother a small smile she walked across to Casey who was cuddling a squirmy Emily. Wrapping her arms around both of them whispering, "How you doing? In Casey's ear.

"I'm okay." Replied Casey as she pressed a kiss to Emily's head and smiled at the giggles it caused.

Excepting Emily from her wife Alex held her close, "Mommy is going to miss you, yes she is. Now I want you to be a good girl for nanny and grandpa, no staying awake half the night, no being sick on either of them and no pulling the dogs tail." Whispered Alex as she pressed one last kiss to Emily's cheek and buckled her into her car seat.

Saying goodbye to the elder Cabot's Alex wrapped her arms around Casey as they watched Alexander's car disappear around the corner. "You okay sweetie?"

"No, I miss her already." Replied Casey.

"We can cancel tonight and go pick Em up?" Offered Alex a part of her hoping Casey would agree and they could spend the evening at home.

"No, I'm looking forward to it, besides can you imagine what Serena would do to us if we cancelled?" Laughing at the thought of an angry and vengeful Serena she pressed a kiss to Alex's lips and added. "Come on let's take advantage of the free time and share a long hot shower." Smirking at the way Alex's eyes darkened at the suggestion.

"I like that idea very much." Replied Alex taking Casey by the hand and leading her up to their bathroom. Once in their room Casey pushed Alex against the door and attacked her lips with fevered kisses. Making Alex go weak at the knees it was unusual for Casey to be the dominant one in their lovemaking.

Braking the kiss just long enough to slip the blondes t-shirt over her head Casey threw it to the floor quickly followed by her own shirt. Kissing and nipping down the blondes neck and collar bone, both were breathing heavily as Casey led Alex towards the bathroom.

Once in the shower Alex found herself pushed back against the wall as Casey continued kissing her neck, biting down on the blondes pulse point both moaned as Casey began kissing down to her chest. Dropping to her knee's she lifted one of Alex's legs over her shoulder sliding her tongue through the blondes sodden folds. Moaning at the taste of her lovers arousal she flicked her tongue over Alex's hard clit before sucking it into her mouth, feeling her lover tangle her fingers in her hair and pull her closer Alex gave a loud moan at the sensations Casey was inflicting on her body. Hearing Casey moan at the feeling of Alex's tugging on her hair the vibrations on her sensitive bundle of nerves she cried out, "Oh oh Casey! Please, more I need more."

Grinning at the desperation in Alex's voice she entered Alex with two fingers she heard the woman above her to cry out in pleasure and start pulling harder on her hair. Knowing Alex wouldn't last much longer she increased her pace causing her lover to cum screaming her name. Panting Casey rose to kiss her lover causing Alex to give a moan at the taste of herself on her lovers lips.

Pushing Casey against the opposite wall of the shower and holding her hands above her head with one of her own she slid her hand over her lovers hard nipples pinching them between her finger tips causing Casey moan and to buck her hips in search of more contact where she needed it most. Sliding her hand lower she pulled one of Casey's legs around her waist she slide two fingers inside of her thrusting hard, using her thumb to circle her hard clit it took just minute's for Casey to cum.

Panting they stood close together under the cooling spray, "God I love you. You're amazing my darling." Said Casey as she pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's lips.

"You're not so bad yourself, I love you too Case I really do." Replied Alex as they quickly washed off and started to get ready for their night out.


	27. Chapter 27

Due to their long shower neither women was ready when Amanda arrived to pick them up, the plan was for Amanda to drive them to her apartment to meet the others and have a few drinks before heading to a restaurant and then the club. That way both of them could have a drink without having to worry about their car and take a cab home.

Hearing a knock at the door Casey looked over at Alex who was dressed in tight black jeans and a teal halter top and high-heeled boots. Despite the fact she still had to do her hair and make up Casey was struck by how beautiful Alex was. "You're going to have to answer that, I don't think you want Amanda seeing me in nothing but my lacy underwear."

"True, only I set to see you looking like that." Replied Alex as she let her eyes rake over Casey's body. Wearing nothing but stockings and suspenders, a lacy blue bra and matching panties, Alex was all for cancelling their evening and throwing Casey down on the bed. Content to spend the night making Casey scream her name until it was time to collect Emily.

Casey watched as Alex's eyes darkened as they roamed over her body, smiling at the way it made her feel, she pressed a quick kiss on her wife's lips and pushed her towards the door. "Later. I promise." Replied Casey with a wink.

"Fine." Pouted Alex walking down the stairs, opening the door to reveal a smiling Amanda Rollins.

"Hi, you look nice, I love that colour." Smiled Amanda indicating Alex's shirt as she stepped into the hall.

"Hi you don't look so bad yourself Detective. Come in make yourself at home, you know where every thing is. We're not quiet ready yet. I just need to finish my make up and Casey is still deciding what to wear."

"No worries, you mind if I grab a glass of water?" Asked Amanda.

"Help yourself, there's juice and smart water in the fridge. I promise we won't be too much longer." Smiled Alex turning and heading up the stairs. Walking back into the bedroom she saw Casey pulling a black dress on.

Looking over her shoulder Casey shivered at the look of want in her wife's eyes. "Zip me up." Purred Casey.

Walking across Alex trailed her lips up Casey's exposed back pulling the zip up slowly. "Wow Mrs. Cabot you look beautiful. I'm so lucky you're mine."

Turning in her wife's embrace Casey claimed her lips in a fierce kiss. "I'm the lucky one. Now get your sexy little ass in gear so we can go dancing." Finished Casey as she headed downstairs to greet Amanda.

"Wow Case, you look smoking!" Grinned the blonde who was reclined on the sofa reading something on her phone.

"Thanks Amanda, you look great. I love your boots." Relied Casey sitting on the opposite end of the couch. "Alex won't be long."

"It's fine there's no rush Liv and Kim are meeting us at the restaurant because Liv got caught up at the precinct and Abbie and Serena are never on time." Laughed Amanda.

"True, you know you have caused me to have nightmares?" Asked Casey.

Worried she had somehow brought up memories from her attack Amanda looked horrified, "I'm so sorry Casey. What did I do?"

Smiling to let the blonde know she was teasing Casey replied, "Telling me you were pregnant and it was Munch's baby!"

The two were laughing so hard they had failed to hear Alex coming down the stairs until she spoke, "Hey, she could do worse than Detective John Munch." Causing another round of laughter.

"We should get going just incase the Carmichael's are on time for once." Said Amanda standing up. The drive to Amanda's apartment was filled with laughter and teasing. They were halfway through their first glass of wine when Abbie and Serena arrived, late as always. After a laughter filled half an hour they made their way to the restaurant to meet up with Liv and Kim.

After ordering their meal Casey noticed Abbie wasn't drinking catching her friends eye she raised an eyebrow and smiled at the grin that spread across Abbie's face.

Clearing her throat Abbie got everyone's attention. "So me and Rena have an announcement to make." Looking at her wife she saw Serena give a nod and she went on, "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." Their news was greeted with cheers from their friends and hugs all around and after a nice meal they walked the half a block to the club.

Once in the club Alex and Amanda went to get drinks for the group whilst the others found a table near the dance floor. Watching Alex at the bar Casey was once again captivated by the way her wife moved with confidence and a sexy sway of the hips.

Watching the look on her friends face Abbie leaned close and whispered, "Your looking at Alex like she's that chocolate cake and you want another slice."

Excepting her drink from Alex as the first beats of 'Drake's Hold On, We're going home' began to thud through the club. Casey's reached out for Alex hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Feeling Alex pull her close Casey moaned as their bodies moved in sync she could feel the heat of Alex's touch through her dress and could feel of the blondes silky skin under her fingertip.

After three songs they headed back to the table and laughed at Amanda who was attempting to get the barmaid to dance with her. "Poor thing, she keeps striking out." Laughed Alex as the defeated detective came back to their table.

"You need some tips Blondie?" Asked Abbie.

"Sure, what you got?" Asked Amanda with a grin knowing there was no way Abbie would be serious for long. Sober or not.

"Okay, first you have swagger use it."

"Swagger?" Frowned Amanda.

It was Alex who answered, "Yeah you know cop swagger. Both you and Benson have it. Trust me before she met Kim she had women throwing themselves at her all because of the swagger."

"Okay so swagger, what's next?" Asked Amanda.

This time it was Serena who answered. "Use the Southern drawl, works on me every time." Winking at her wife she went on. "Who can resist the sexy cowgirl talk."

"Alright swagger and accent, what else?" Asked Amanda.

Casey answered next leaning forward she winked at Alex. "Sexy blondes are hard to resist trust me, I have first hand proof, flutter those lashes and show off the baby blues."

"Kim, Liv anything to add?" Asked Alex as the two women returned from the table having been dancing.

"On what?" Asked Liv.

"We're giving Rollin's tips on picking up women before she really does turn to Munch for comfort." Laughed Serena.

"What do you have so far?" Asked Kim slightly more approachable after several glasses of wine.

"Swagger, accent and blue eyes." Replied Alex ticking them off on her fingers.

"Butch it up." Replied Kim. "You're a cop with swagger used to carrying a gun on your hip. Let the women know you can protect them. Such a turn on."

"Okay, no more wine for Kimmy." Teased Casey taking Kim's glass away.

"Alright Y'all I'm going to put this to the test. Don't wait up." Said Amanda standing and heading towards a brunette at the bar that caught her eye.

After three hours of dancing and laughter Alex pulled Casey into the dance-floor as the first strains of 'Lady Antebellum's Just A Kiss' filtered through the speakers. Pulling her wife close Alex sang the lines softly in Casey's ear as they swayed to the music.

Nipping Casey's earlobe gently between her teeth Alex whispered. "Take me home Mrs. Cabot. I want to spend the rest of the night screaming your name."

Gulping at the huskiness in Alex's voice Casey linked their hands together saying a quick goodbye to their friends they headed out of the club and into a waiting cab. Once in the cab Alex began kissing Casey's neck, dragging her teeth across her lovers earlobe before whispering, "I'm so wet for you Mrs Cabot." In Casey's ear.

"God Alexandra, do you know what you do to me?" Came Casey's husky reply.

After paying the cab driver Alex took Casey by the hand and led her into their house, kicking the door closed with her foot she pressed Casey up against the door pressing a hard kiss to her wife's mouth, tangling her fingers in Casey's hair she drew her closer and deepen the kiss.

Casey moaned loudly as she felt Alex begin to trace kisses along her jaw and throat, and reach around to unzipped her dress.

As Casey's dress pooled at her feet Alex felt her breath catch in her throat as she took in the sight of her wife in nothing but her ice blue underwear and black heels. "Oh Casey, you are so beautiful." Taking Casey's hand Alex led her to the bedroom sharing a gentle kiss she watched as Casey undid her bra and slid her panties down. Laying Casey in the middle or their bed and unzipped her jeans and pulled off her shirt leaving her as naked as her wife.

Casey watched as Alex climbed onto the bed flipping them so she was above her wife she marvelled at the sight of Alex's pale skin and dusky pink nipples straining for attention. She brought her mouth down to Alex's breast, tracing circles around a stiff nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Hearing Alex give a moan and arch up pushing more of her breast into her mouth, she used her teeth to nip the sensitive bed before soothing it with the flat of her tongue.

Leaning back she reached out and traced her fingertips across Alex's chest and torso before lightly pinching a stiff nipple between her thumb and finger causing Alex to hiss and press a hard kiss to her mouth.

As she began kissing her way down Alex's stomach she moaned as the scent of her love arousal reached her causing her centre to throb. Lifting Alex's legs over her shoulders she ran her tongue through her lovers wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the blondes sensitive clit into her mouth.

"Oh God!" Moaned Alex as the Casey began to work her clit with her tongue, bringing her to the edge before pulling back only to bring her to the edge over and over, each time stopping never letting Alex get the release she so desperately craved. "Please Casey! Stop teasing me."

"Tell me what you want?" Asked Casey, looking down at her panting wife.

"Fuck me Casey please." Groaned Alex desperate for relief.

Grinning Casey took pity on the writhing woman beneath her as each touch caused Alex to buck her hips and whimper with need. Entering her wife with two finger she gave Alex a second to adjust to the sensation. As Alex arched her back Casey increased the speed of her thrusts and curled her fingers it didn't take Alex long to crash over the edge.

After letting Alex get her breath back Casey moved back up Alex's body making sure she could see Alex's face she entered the blonde with two long fingers as Alex entered her causing the blonde to moan loudly. Seeing Alex's eyes close in pleasure she began to move her fingers faster adding a third and curling them slightly she pressed her thumb to the blondes clit, causing Alex to cum chanting Casey's name. Watching Alex come undone for the second time sent Casey over the edge with her.

Leaning down Alex began kissing her way down Casey's throat, before flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly as she felt Casey's nails scrape down her back, she kissed across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again. Leaning up to claim Casey's mouth in a gentle kiss, she felt the blonde trace her fingers through the wetness between her legs. Smiling at the feeling of her lovers arousal Alex entered her with two fingers causing the redhead to moan and arch her back, increasing the speed causing Casey to cum again.

Pulling Casey into her arms Alex pulled the covers over them and trailed her fingertips up and down Casey's back until she felt Casey's breathing even out. Kissing the top of Casey's head Alex followed her into slumber.


	28. Chapter 28

Waking up the following morning Casey instinctively reached out for Alex and was shocked to find the other side of the bed empty especially as Emily was still with Liz and Alexander. Getting out of bed she shrugged into a robe as she pulled it tight she realised it was Alex's robe and that the blonde must be up and dressed already. Frowning she headed downstairs not finding Alex anywhere she tried calling her only to find her phone sitting on the kitchen work top.

Just as she was starting to panic she heard the front door open and close, rushing to meet her wife. Casey demanded, "Where did you disappear to? I was worried?"

"I went to get a paper and some breakfast." Replied Alex holding up a bag from Casey's favourite bakery.

"You could have left me a note. I was worried." Replied Casey.

"Sorry, I forgot my phone. I meant to get back before you even noticed I was gone." Explained Alex.

Taking a breath Casey pulled Alex in for a hug. "I'm sorry, I was just worried."

"It's okay, come on let's have some breakfast before my parents arrive with the little monster." Replied Alex, pressing a gentle kiss to Casey's head.

"Al, is every thing okay?" Asked Casey frowning at the blonde.

"Everything's fine." Forcing a smile to her face she added. "Must be out of practice my head is killing me."

Casey didn't believe her wife but knew better than to push Alex, the blonde would talk to her when she was ready. "Okay, if you want to talk I'm here. I love you Alex." Smiled Casey as she followed the blonde into the kitchen.

Alex sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose she knew she needed to talk to Casey but she didn't want to spoil their weekend. Smiling she pulled Casey close, "I'm sorry Case, I was just a bit grumpy this morning. I love you."

"I love you too. Just because I'm starving I'll let it go but will talk later." Replied Casey claiming her wife's lips in a heated kiss.

"Hungry, huh?" Smiled Alex kissing her wife again.

Bringing her hands to the buttons on the blouse Alex's was wearing Casey slowly and deliberately popped the first button before replying. "Starving, I can only think of one thing that will satisfy me."

Gulping at the want in Casey's voice Alex watched as Casey undid another of her buttons, "Oh really and what is that?"

"You, always you." Replied Casey as she finished unbuttoning Alex's shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. Pressing one more soft kiss to Alex's lips Casey set her on the table and began trailing kisses across Alex's throat and chest. Before unbuttoning the blondes jeans and pushing them a and the blondes white panties down she dropped to her knees. Just as Casey's mouth found the blondes throbbing centre there was a loud knocking at the door.

Groaning Casey rose to her feet, "Rain check?"

"Unless I die first." Replied Alex quickly redressing.  
>"I promise as soon as we are alone I will make you scream my name." Winked Casey as she headed to answer the door.<p>

Opening the door she smiled at the sight of a smiling Emily in Liz's arms and Alexander loaded down with bags that she was sure would be full of new toys, outfits and books for Emily. "Hi, come on in. Was she a good girl?"

"She was the perfect little angel." Replied Liz as she handed a squirming Emily to Casey.

"Good morning Emily, did you miss me? I missed you." Said Casey pressing kisses to her daughter cheek. Laughing at the babbling noises Emily was making they made their way into the lounge where a now dressed Alex was waiting.

"Good morning Alexandra." Greeted Alexander as he followed Liz into their lounge. "I'm guessing by the sluggish movements and time it took to answer you had a good time last night?"

"Hi daddy, it was really nice. Missed this one though." Replied Alex turning to make a fuss of a giggling Emily, who promptly reached for Alex's glasses and threw them to the floor. "Or maybe not." Laughed Alex.

"You used to do the same thing with your fathers glasses." Smiled Liz as she handed her daughter her glasses back.

"As if Alex would ever do anything like that." Smiled Casey, hoping Liz would share more Stories from Alex's childhood. She loved hearing about Alex as a child.

"Oh she did. It got worse when she had to wear glasses herself." Looking at her husband she asked, "Do you remember the blender incident?"

"The blender incident?" Asked Casey already smiling.

"Oh. My. God." Groaned Alex.

"So when Alexandra was what five?" Asked Liz with a look at her smiling husband.

"That sounds about right." Confirmed Alexander with a smile at his daughter who was hiding her head in her hands.

"So Alexandra was five and had just started wearing her glasses. Remind me to show you the pictures next time you visit. Anyway, one evening we had business associates of Alexander's over, people he needed to impress. Just as we're sitting down to dinner there is this unearthly noise followed by smoke billowing out of the kitchen. We go running in and there is Alex with a butter wouldn't melt expression on her face and her glasses missing."

"She put them in the blender?" Asked Casey as she watched her mother-in-law dissolved into hysterical laughter.

"I did they were horrible things." Replied Alex with a defiant tilt of the chin.

As Casey watched Alex talking and laughing with her parents she could see something was still troubling the blonde and resolved to talk to her about it once they had left. As Alex was seeing her parents out after lunch Casey heard her cell phone ringing after talking to Amanda she headed back into the lounge where Alex was relaxing in the sofa.

Looking up as Casey came into the room Alex said, "Emily is down for her nap. Who was that on the phone?"  
>"That was Amanda, I invited her over for dinner she met someone last night and sounded excited." Replied Casey as she sat down next to a pensive Alex on the couch. "Are you okay?" Asked Casey.<p>

"Yeah, I was just thinking. What time is Amanda arriving?" Replied Alex still distracted.

"Oh no Mrs. Cabot spill it, what's on that mind of yours? You've been quiet all day have I done something?" Asked Casey moving so she was straddling Alex's lap.

"It's stupid." Replied Alex.

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you." Replied Casey with a soft smile.

"I have to go out-of-town for a conference." Replied Alex not looking at Casey.

"Okay?" Replied Casey with a small frown, as much as she hated the thought of Alex being out-of-town she wasn't sure why the blonde was so upset about it.

"I hate the thought of being away from you both. It's stupid. When I was younger my dad was always away, not that he was a bad father quiet the opposite. I just don't want to be the missing parent. The one who misses things and forgets anniversaries and birthdays."

"Alex, you are a wonderful wife and mother, Emily adores you and so do I. Being away for a week isn't going to change that, with our jobs it's possible one of us is going to miss something at some point, but we're a team and when one of us stumbles the other will be there. What's really troubling you?"

"It's two weeks." Replied Alex quietly.

"Okay, two weeks. What's it on?" Asked Casey trying to hide her sadness at being apart from Alex for two weeks.

"You know Liz is becoming a judge, well Branch called me into his office on Friday he wants me to take over from Liz. The conference is a 'see if I fit in' type of thing."

"Why didn't you say? Alex that's amazing, Executive Assistant District Attorney is the first step towards becoming the DA." Replied Casey genuinely pleased for her wife and even more confused by Alex's sadness she had always known Alex had ambitions.

"I'm not sure I want that now." Replied Alex as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth. "Being the District Attorney was something I always thought I wanted. Then you and Emily came along and now...now I want to be a wife and mother more than I want to be the DA." Explained Alex worried Casey wouldn't support her decision.

"Alex, look at me." When Alex still didn't look up she pressed her fingers underneath Alex's chin lifting it until Alex's worried blue eyes met hers. "What ever you decided I will be by your side. If you want to run for DA then that's fine and if you don't then that's fine as well. I love you Alexandra and so does Emily." Pressing a kiss to Alex's lips she added, "For what it's worth, I think you should go to the conference and take the EADA job if it's offered to you and then think about becoming DA down the line. Although, I think you will make an amazing District Attorney. Not that I'm biased." Smiled Casey placing a gentle kiss on Alex's mouth.

"Thank you Casey, I'm sorry I was distant. I just needed to sort my thoughts out before I talked to you."

"Anytime." Smiled Casey as she pushed Alex on to her back in the sofa and leaned down to kiss her wife's lips.

Pulling Casey down on top of her Alex deepened the kiss just as she slid her hand under Casey's shirt they heard Emily's 'I'm awake and need a clean diaper' cry. Pressing her forehead against her wife's, Casey groaned and pushed herself up off the sofa.

"If I was a man I would have..." Started Alex only to be cut off by the sound of Casey's laughter.

"It will be worth the wait." Replied Casey as she headed up to the nursery to change Emily and bring her down for cuddle's with her mommies.

Just before six Alex took Emily up for her bath and Casey was tidying up the toys that had spread out across the lounge as they had played with Emily.

Hearing a knock on the door Casey headed to answer it smiling at the sight of Amanda holding up a bottle of wine. "Hi, come in. Alex is giving Emily her bath."

"Hi, you mean Emily is soaking Alex and getting a wash in the process?" Laughed the blonde as she recalled giving Emily a bath last time she babysat. She was still convinced she was wetter than Emily by the end of it.

"That's exactly what I meant. I thought we would order Thai food?" Replied Casey as the two-headed in to the lounge laughing.

"Perfect." Smiled Amanda as she accepted the drink Casey passed her. "How was the rest of your night?"

"Amazing." Grinned Casey, blushing at the grin Amanda gave her.

"Go you." Smiled the blonde laughing at her friend. The two had been laughing so much they didn't hear Alex and Emily enter the room until Alex spoke.

"Look Emily, it's mommy and Auntie Amanda." Said Alex as she walked in the room and handed Emily to Amanda.

"Hi Emily." Cooed Amanda as she took her god-daughter from Alex. "How's my favourite girl today?" Waiting as Emily babbled she smiled as if she understood every word. "Is that right? Did you have a nice bath? You did huh."

After Emily had a long cuddle with Amanda it was her bedtime, as Casey put her down for the night Alex ordered the food and soon the three adults were gathered around the lounge eating takeout and teasing Amanda about her love life.

"I used the tips you guys gave me last night and got like six numbers. I'm convinced two of them were really men and one was fake but still that's progress." Said Amanda with a wide grin.

"See I told you it's all in the swagger." Teased Alex.

After a relaxing evening with Amanda the two women headed for their bedroom, Whilst Casey went to check on their daughter Alex took a quick shower, walking out of the bathroom clad in nothing but a towel she was greeted by the sight of Casey laying naked on their bed.

Patting Alex's side of the bed Casey smiled "Hi, come join me."

Dropping her towel Alex crawled up the bed and claimed Casey's lips in a passionate kiss moaning as Casey flipped them over and deepened the kiss.

Feeling Casey trail open mouth kisses across her stomach Alex ached for her wife's touch, just as Casey placed a gentle kiss on the inside if her thigh. Her phone began to ring with Captain Cragen's tone. Groaning Alex snatched it up and barked, "Cabot...now? You need me right now?...Fine I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Hanging up she threw her phone down and climbed out of bed, "They have a suspect in the Swan case and he wants a deal. Rain check?"

"Always." Replied Casey pecking Alex on the lips and watched her pull on some jeans and a jumper, God her wife was beautiful.

Sharing one last kiss Alex headed into Emily's room and pressed a gentle kiss to the slumbering child's cheek before heading to the precinct. As she drove she still ached for Casey's touch and was extremely frustrated. Pulling into the car park Alex hoped this would be a quick meeting and she could go home and climb into bed next to her wife and get the relief she so desperately needed before she spontaneously combusted.


	29. Chapter 29

Three hours later Alex was about ready to strangle the scum bag opposite her and his client, it didn't help that Casey had sent her a very detailed description of her activities after Alex had left, 'I trailed my fingers over my aching nipples, the thought of your mouth on them making them even harder. As I pinched them between my fingers my back arched and I trailed my fingers through my wetness, plunging three fingers into the heat your name falling from my lips as I came. Hurry home, I miss you. Xx'

"So do we have a deal?" Came the nasally voice of the defence lawyer.

Snapping out of her stupor Alex's head snapped up, "No, we don't have a deal. Your client just admitted to raping three woman and attempting to rape another and you want a deal because he got dumped and knows about a few stolen laptops. I'll see you in court." Standing up Alex walked out of the interrogation room with Liv at her heels.

"Good call Alex." Said Liv as she passed the tired attorney a cup of coffee. "Everything okay? You seem a little off your game tonight? Casey and Emily are okay aren't they?"

"Yeah they're perfect." The thought of her wife and daughter bring a smile to her face, she added, "I'm just tired I guess." Putting the still full cup down and reaching for her jacket she said, "I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you at nine for Anders arraignment?"

"Of course. You okay to drive?" Asked Liv.

"I'm fine I promise, I'll text you when I get home." Smiled Alex. Calling out a goodbye to the others she headed out to her car. Turning the engine on as she waited for the heater to clear the windows she sent Casey a text, 'Hope this doesn't wake you, I'm just leaving the station. I love you. Xx'

As she drove down the quiet streets Alex found herself recalling the conversation she and Casey had shared about the promotion she had been offered. Although she still had ambitions she wasn't willing to give up the time she spent with her family. She couldn't pinpoint when her priorities had changed she was just certain they had and she was surprised to find she was happy with the change. She would do what Casey had suggested and go to the conference, she trusted her wife to tell her if she was slacking on her parental duties especially as they were discussing adding to their family. Pulling into the garage she felt happier with having to attend the conference even though she was dreading being away from her wife and daughter for two weeks.

Stepping out of the car she hoped Casey was awake, quietly unlocking the door she hung up her coat and deposited her briefcase and travel mug in the kitchen, before resetting the alarm and checking the doors were locked. Walking up the stairs she smiled when she saw a light on under their bedroom door walking in she pressed a quick kiss to Casey's lips and smiled, "Hi you. Thank you for waiting up you didn't have to."

"It's fine, I hate sleeping alone and I missed you." Replied Casey as she watched Alex shrug out of her shoes and jacket. She gave a moan of appreciation as she watched Alex start to unbutton her blouse.

Hearing Casey's moan Alex turned and smiled, "See something you like, Mrs Cabot?"

"Very much so." Replied Casey.

Shivering at the predatory look in Casey's eyes Alex continued to undress, when she was down to just her bra and panties she crawled up the bed and claimed Casey's lips in a gentle kiss. As she felt Casey tangle her fingers in her hair and pull her close they heard Emily give a loud cry.

Flopping down on the bed Alex groaned into her pillow, "Oh come on!"

Chuckling Casey placed a gentle kiss on the back of Alex's neck, "I'll go, she has been a little restless all evening, I think she might be teething. I won't be long." Grinning at the unintelligible reply Alex gave she headed into the nursery to sooth Emily. After spending just over half an hour settling Emily she headed back into the bedroom suppressing a smile at the sight of Alex fast asleep, slipping into bed she switched the lamp off and smiled as Alex instinctively pulled her close.

Waking up the following morning Alex was rushing around to get ready, her late night catching up with her. As she headed down the stairs she could hear Casey in the kitchen making breakfast and 'talking' to Emily, leaning against the door frame she smiled at the scene, before making her presence known. She always thought Casey looked beautiful, but seeing her in her pyjamas, hear down, no make up and barefoot she took Alex's breath away.

Walking in she pressed a kiss to the top of Emily's head she asked, "Good morning, how are my girls today?"

Holding up a bit of toast Emily smiled at Alex. "Ma."

Looking at the gummed toast Alex couldn't hold back her smile, "You eat it Poppet. Mommy will have her own."

"Ahh but Mommy she wants you to share." Grinned Casey as Alex gave her a playful glare and a peck on the lips. "Morning beautiful, I'm sorry for falling asleep last night, I was shattered."

"It's okay, you can make it up to me later." Winked Casey, before handing Alex a cup of coffee.

"I promise, maybe we can get a take-out and watch a movie?" Suggested Alex as she buttered her toast.

"Perfect. Don't forget Emily has a check-up at three." Said Casey, noticing the look in the blondes face she smiled' "It's just a check-up, I can take her and we'll tell you all about it when you get home."

"No, I'll rearrange my meeting with Branch." Replied Alex.

"No you won't, Alex it's a check-up. I promise we will be fine." Replied Casey in a firm tone.

Alex was beyond tired as she walked back into her office after arraignment, her mind was on her daughter and the fact she would be missing her daughters check-up. Despite what Casey said it was the first time Alex would be missing an appointment and it made her sad. Hearing the lock on her office door click into place she looked up and smiled at the sight of her wife. "Hi, I was just thinking about you."

"Funny I was just thinking about you." Replied Casey.

Standing from her chair Alex walked around her desk and pulled Casey close pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Feeling Casey slide her hands under her shirt and start stroking her back Alex moaned and deepened the kiss tangling her hand in Casey's hair.

Feeling Alex pull her closer Casey moaned and broke the kiss resting their foreheads together they were both breathing heavily. "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you kiss me like that?" whispered Casey.

"Maybe you should show me?" Suggested Alex as she claimed Casey's lips in a hard kiss moaning into Casey's mouth as she felt her wife slide her hands up and start unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. When air became necessary Casey pulled back slightly, "You'll have to be quiet."

Seeing her wife smile she began placing kisses along the blondes jaw and down her throat biting down on her pulse point making sure not to leave a mark, knowing Alex had a meeting with Branch later that day.

Feeling Casey mouth on her throat Alex let out a loud moan of pleasure and tugged at the redheads shirt over her head, it left Casey's black lace covered chest exposed to Alex's hungry gaze. Liking her lips she let her eyes trail over the pale skin she loved so much. Claiming Casey's mouth in a hard kiss she pinched the stiff buds between her finger and thumb causing Casey to hiss and arch into Alex's body.

Pushing Alex back against her desk Casey pulled Alex's shirt over her head and hungrily dragged the cups of her bra down and took the blondes nipple in her mouth whilst her hands ran up stocking covered legs to push the blonds skirt up. Feeling the blonde wrap her legs around her waist Casey's fingers grazed across the thin material of Alex's soaked panties, causing the blonde to arch her back, "Don't tease me please." Pleaded Alex.

Slipping the thin material aside Casey dragged her fingers through the wetness brushing her finger tips over the blondes clit before entering Alex with two fingers causing the blonde to moan out loud and arch up off the desk. Pressing her mouth to Alex's to swallow the blondes moans that were becoming louder as she increased the speed of her fingers. Casey smirked as the blonde came undone cumming hard, panting Alex rested her forehead against Casey's shoulder.

"Wow, that was hot." Mumbled Alex.

"I hope your wife don't find out." Smirked Casey, as she dropped to her knees and spread her wife's legs.

"Casey, we shouldn't..." Hissed Alex, all thoughts of making Casey stop as she watched Casey's head disappear beneath her skirt. Gasping as she felt Casey's talented tongue sliding through her wet folds, it took just a few strokes to bring Alex to her second climax in just minutes.

Standing up Casey pressed a quick kiss to Alex's mouth before straightening her skirt and putting her shirt back on before handing Alex her shirt, "I should get on, I hear I'm getting a new boss and she is a harsh task master."

"Funny, I heard she was AWSOME." Smirked Alex.

Pausing at the door Casey threw a wink over her shoulder at the blonde who was still perched on the edge of her desk. "So awesome she has her shirt on inside out and doesn't wear panties to important meetings." Laughing at the panicked look on Alex's face Casey left heading back to her own office, putting Alex's panties in her purse.

Just after two she headed down to the nursery to pick Emily up to go for her check up, smiling a Victoria one of Emily's favourite nursery attendants came over to her, "Hello Mrs Cabot, what are you doing down here?"

"I've come to pick Emily up, she has a check up today." Replied Casey.

"Emily isn't here, according to our records Alex picked her up a our ago."

"What? No Alex is in a meeting." Replied Casey, walking to Emily's area she saw the stuffed rabbit Amanda had given her sitting in the crib. There was no way Alex would forget the rabbit Emily wouldn't sleep with out it, panicking she ordered Victoria to check again and pulled her phone from her pocket pressing Alex's speed dial.

"She's not here, the record shows Alex collected her an hour ago." Replied Victoria frowning.

Casey could feel her heart pounding as her call went through to voicemail, turning she headed for the elevator redialing Alex's number. Running into Branch's office his assistant called"You can't go in..." Ignoring her Casey burst through the door.

"Casey?" Asked Alex seeing the worried look on Casey's face.

"Do you have Emily?" Demanded Casey not even bothering to apologise for barging in on their meeting.

"No, she's in day care." Replied Alex.

"No she isn't. They said you picked her up an hour ago." Replied Casey her legs shaking beneath her.

"It must be a mistake, let's go down there together." Relied Alex, throwing a quick apology at Branch the two rushed down to the day care.

They were greeted by Alice the nursery manager, "We've called the police and are pulling CCTV."

"She's defiantly not here?" Asked Alex.

"No according to our records you collected her an hour ago." Replied Alice.

"Did you call SVU?" Asked Casey blinking back her tears.

"How the hell did this happen?" Yelled Alex.

"We don't know, but we will find out." Replied Alice walking to greet Liv and Elliott who had just arrived.

Hearing her phone ring Alex automatically answered it, "Cabot."

"If you want your daughter back alive then listen carefully..."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N; Thank you all so much for the support for this story. AlOlLove, I love your stories too. **

"_If you want your daughter back alive then listen carefully..."_

"What have you done with my daughter you...?" Demanded Alex her fear giving way to anger. Seeing everyone look at her she stepped into the office and put the phone on loud-speaker so Casey, Liv and Elliot could hear what was being said.

"Now now, Mrs Cabot if I was you I would be nice." Came the calm response."Unless you want me to hurt your precious little angel. You've seen what I can do."

"Whatever it is you want it's yours just please don't hurt Emily." Said Casey as her tears fall, giving Liv a grateful smile as she lent against her friend who placed a comforting arm around her.

"I want fifty thousand dollars in unmarked notes. You have twenty-four hours, I will be in touch to arrange the exchange."

As the dial tone sounded Alex was looked at Liv, "What do you have so far?"

Before Liv could replay Alice came in, "Detectives we have the CCTV ready for you. Your friends Miss Carmichael and Miss Southerlyn are here."

"I-I can't watch it." said Casey as she clutched Emily's rabbit to her chest.

"Go and sit with Abbie and Rena, I'll go." Replied Alex leading the way out of the room. To some it might seem she was being cold but if she sat still she knew she would fall apart and she needed to be strong, for Casey and for Emily.

Walking into the office Liv shut the door and pressed play. They watched as Amanda came into shot and leaned down picking Emily up and turned to leave, pausing the tape the on the image of Emily in Amanda's arms there was a deep silence. As they took in the image they fought desperately not to say the one thing on all their minds. It was well-known Amanda had a gambling problem and the debts to go with it but she was Emily's God mother and no one wanted to believe she would do this.

"Is she working today?" Asked Alex her voice deadly calm.

"No, she's out sick today. She was chasing a suspect and ended up in the Hudson now she has flu, I have to say she looked like death warmed over yesterday." Replied Liv as they watched the tape play again. Jumping when they heard Alex leave. "Alex, stop a minute. Let us deal with this. You can't go charging off alone, Casey needs you."

"My daughter is missing don't you dare tell me to be calm." Replied Alex heading into the room Casey, Abbie and Serena were waiting in.

"Anything?" Asked Casey from her spot next to Abbie.

"The tape showed Amanda picking her up." Replied Alex, as she swallowed her guilt at not being able to offer her wife any comfort, but couldn't afford to let her emotion take over.

"Amanda? As in Amanda Rollins?" Asked Abbie frowning.

"She wouldn't she loves Emily." Replied Casey.

"How do you know? She has a gambling problem, you know as well as I do addicts can be unpredictable." Snapped Alex.

Blinking several times when Casey next spoke her voice was full of anger, standing she looked at Elliott, "Show me the tape."

Nodding Elliott led her from the room and into the office, queuing up the tale he didn't know what to say to offer comfort to the two women he considered friends. He had dealt with hundreds of abduction cases, but this one was personal and he would move heaven and earth to find Emily and return her safely to her mothers.

He was snapped from his thoughts by Casey's voice. "This tape isn't the right one."

"Your sure?" Asked Elliott leaning down so he could see the screen.

"Yeah, that was last week I had to stay late and Alex had gone home with a migraine so Amanda came and picked me and Emily up. I got caught by Donnelly so she went to pick Emily up from day care, I remember the shirt Amanda was wearing because it's the one we got her for her birthday. Plus, look there," pressing some buttons Casey paused the picture in which the rabbit she was now holding was clutched tightly in Emily's hands. "Look, whoever took her today left this behind. So it can't be Amanda."

Elliott was relieved it wasn't a colleague but it put them back to square one. "You go and tell the others. Whilst I go get the real tape from the manager."

Walking back into the room the others were waiting in she frowned when she saw Alex and Liv were missing, "It's not the right tape. It was from last week when Amanda collected her, Elliott is getting the real one now. Where are Alex and Liv?"

"Alex is on the phone with her parents and Liv is interviewing the staff." Replied Serena. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not, I feel like my heart is being torn out." Replied Casey.

Giving Casey a hug Abbie asked, "Do you have any cases due this afternoon?" in a gentle voice.

"Oh God, the Anders case, Alex is due in court at four." Replied Casey.

"I'll go and get a continuance, I'm sure the Judge will understand." Said Abbie standing to leave glad of something to do. She made sure to stop on her way out and give her son and extra tight hug and kiss.

"I'm going to find Alex." Said Casey.

"Want me to come with you?" Asked Serena.

"I'm okay." Replied Casey giving Serena a hug before walking up to Alex's office. Walking in without knocking she saw Alex sitting at her desk phone in hand staring into space. After three attempts at getting Alex's attention she raised her voice and called, "Alexandra."

Jumping at the intrusion into her thoughts Alex looked up, "Has something happened?"

"No, I watched the tape it isn't Amanda, the tape was from last week. We should get back down there and see what Liv and Elliott have found out. Can we afford to pay?"

"My dad is getting the cash together now." Replied Alex as she stood from her desk.

"Alex, I...can you hold me please?" Asked Casey her tears falling again, seeing Alex hesitate she added, "Please I need you to tell me it's all going to be okay."

Nodding Alex pulled Casey against her and held her tight as her wife broke-down, rubbing her back she held her until her tears slowed, "We are going to get her back I promise."

They broke apart when Liv knocked lightly on the door, "Fin and Munch went to Amanda's place she was out of it, she's on her way to the station now to help with the CCTV search. What do you know about Victoria?"

Frowning Alex replied, "Emily loves her, why you think she is involved?"

"Maybe, she seems to have disappeared Fin and Munch are going to her address now. Alex, on the phone he said, you've seen what he can do?"

"The only case on my docket for today is the Anders case." Replied Alex.

"What about other cases? Has anyone made any threats?" Asked Liv.

"Not that I can think of." Replied Alex.

"What about you Case?" Asked Liv desperate for a lead.

"Do you think my mother could be involved?" Asked Casey gripping Alex's hand like a vice.

"The Captain is there now, we have checked her visitor and correspondence logs and nothing has jumped out so far." Replied Liv, things tended to love quickly when a child was in danger. "Any threats from defendants?"

"Not that I can recall." Replied Casey.

Hearing her phone ring Liv excused herself and stepped outside to answer it, looking at her wife who was staring out of the window, Casey could tell it was taking everything Alex had to hold herself together. Walking over she placed a hand on the small of Alex's back in a silent gesture of support.

Alex could feel Casey's hand on her back but she continued to stare out of the window, she knew if she looked into Casey's eyes and saw the pain, fear and guilt in them the walls she had built would crumble. She whispered "I'm sorry."

"Alex, this isn't you're fault." Replied Casey.

"I need some air." Replied Alex turning from the window.

Reaching out for Alex's arm Casey pleaded, "Please don't walk away from me..."

Spinning on her heel Alex glared at her wife her fear making her words harsh, "Our daughter was taken whilst we were fucking over my desk."

Taking a step back Casey held her hands up as if under surrender, "Alex..."

"Why couldn't you have stayed home with her."

"You could have stayed home, why should I have to give up my job..."

"Because she is your daughter, you're supposed to protect her." Yelled Alex before walking out of her office.

Watching as Alex left the room Casey blinked back her tears and went in search of Liv to find out if there was any new information. Stepping out into the corridor she felt her face burn with embarrassment at the group gathered outside who had certainly heard every angry word Alex had thrown at her. "Liv, is there any news?"

"We have a lead, Stevens the guy from last night who wanted to make a deal with Alex, is Victoria's boyfriend. The CCTV showed Victoria walking out of the day care centre with Emily in her arms and putting her in Stevens car. We think they wanted the money to disappear."

"He's a rapist and he has my daughter?" Asked Casey as she felt all the air leave her lungs, Liv and Abbie managed to catch her just before she hit the ground leading her over to the couch in Alex's office they gently laid her down. Coming around Casey could feel someone stroking her hair there was a familiarity to the touch, hoping it was Alex she turned and was disappointed to see her mother-in-law. "Liz, where's Alex?"

Helping Casey sit up she said, "Slowly, she went with the detectives they have a lead."

"Did they say what?" Asked Casey as she took a sip of the water Abbie passed her.

It was Abbie who replied, "They found Victoria, Liv and Elliott are sweating her now."

"I need to be there." Replied Casey.

"Alex said to take you home." Replied Abbie in a quiet voice.

"I don't give a fuck what Alex said, I'm going to the precinct." Replied Casey storming out of the room. Marching into the precinct she could see Alex watching through the interrogation room window, "You wanted me to go home?"

Alex didn't turn, "You're no good here if you fainted."

"I'm sorry my emotions are a problem for you, we aren't all made of ice." Replied Casey.

"Go home Casey." Replied Alex still not looking at her wife, she we she was being a bitch but it was like she had no control over it. Her fear for Emily making her unreasonable.

"Fuck you, I'm not going anywhere until my daughter is home safely." Replied Casey, she didn't want to fight with Alex and on some level she understood it was fear making Alex act out.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Liv, "We have an address she told us everything. We were right the plan was to use the money for a new life in Mexico."

"I'm coming with you." Replied Alex.

"Alex stay here, I promise I will call you the minute we have her." Replied Liv.

"Not going to happen Liv, I have a very long argument I could use to convince you but we don't have time. Let's go." Said Alex. "Casey, stay here. I'll call you."

"I want to go with you." Said Casey.

Alex placed her hand in Casey's arm and whispered, "Please." There was something in her tone that stopped Casey from arguing. Giving a nod she allowed Amanda to lead her into the Captain's office.

After forty minutes of tense silence Casey's phone rang, "Liv?"

"Casey we have Emily."

"Is she okay?" hearing a beat of silence on the line she asked, "Liv, what aren't you telling me? Is Emily okay?"

Taking a breath Liv replied, "Emily's fine, Casey it's Alex, she's been shot."

**A/N;Is it wicked to leave another cliffhanger? **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N; Thank you for all your support and reviews. Italics mean flashbacks.**

Hanging up Casey sank down on to the couch her heart hammering in her chest, Emily was safe yet somehow Alex had got shot. She didn't even look up when Amanda came in and sat down next to her on the couch.

Sitting next to her friend Amanda could feel her trembling putting her hand on Casey's knee she spoke softly, "Casey, come on I'll drive you to the hospital." Seeing Casey making no effort to move she leaned down to Casey's level. "Hey, come on I bet Emily has missed you and Mr Bunny." Referring to the rabbit Casey was still holding.

Looking at Amanda Casey replied, "We argued. Me and Alex we argued, what if she dies? She won't know I'm sorry or how much I love her?"

Giving Casey a reassuring smile she replied, "Casey, she is a fighter, she loves you and Emily and she knows who much you love her, you only have to see the two of you together to see how much you love each other. It's been a horrible day, everyone's emotions have been raw. Things get said in the heat of the moment but that doesn't mean you stop loving that person."

"She said it was my fault, that I should have stayed at home and protected Emily because she is my daughter." Replied Casey.

"Sweetie, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Replied Amanda, jumping when Casey suddenly stood. "Casey?"

"We need to go to the hospital." Replied Casey. "I need to see Emily and Alex is hurt."

"Okay, I'll drive you." Replied Amanda. The drive to the hospital was silent, Amanda made sure to keep an eye on Casey because at some point she knew her emotions were going to catch up with her friend and she didn't want her to be alone when that happened. Pulling up Amanda turned to Casey, "We're here."

Nodding Casey whispered, "I'm frightened."

"I know, but Alex needs you to be strong right now." Replied Amanda gently. "So does Emily and Liz and Alexander."

"I'm not strong, I can't do this." Replied Casey as her tears fell.

"Yes you are. Casey you are one of the strongest people I know, there is nothing you can't face. I've seen you face down murders and rapists without blinking and I am so proud to be your friend and Alex, I know she is proud to be your wife." Replied Amanda. Standing she walked around the car and helped Casey to her feet. "Come on your family need you."

Walking into the hospital they were directed to the critical care ward waiting room in the third floor, as they stepped off the elevator they could see Liv and Elliott talks to the Captain. Speeding up Casey approached them and demanded, "Where's Emily?"

"Casey, calm down. She is with Liz in the exam room just down the hall, she seems fine she is just being checked over as a precaution."

"And Alex?" Asked Casey her voice wobbling.

"She's in surgery." Replied Elliott.

Casey could see the blood on his shirt and felt her head start to swim at the realisation that it was Alex's blood, "What the hell happened? How did she get shot?" Asked Casey torn between going to her daughter and finding out about her wife's condition.

"I'll tell you what, go check on Emily and then I'll fill you in." Replied Liv in a gentle voice, hoping seeing Emily would help ease some of Casey's anxiety.

"Room number?" Demanded Casey.

"104" replied Liv.

"If there's any news come and get me." Replied Casey as she marched down the corridor. She could hear her daughter crying from outside and waisted no time in going in. "Liz, how is she?"

"She is fine aren't you sweetheart, just over tired and missing her mommies." Replied Liz with a tense smile.

As Casey watched Liz holding Emily she realised that the fear she had earlier of losing Emily is what Liz must be feeling now. "Hi, sweetheart, have you missed your mommies?"

The instant Emily heard Casey's voice her crying eased and she held her arms out to Casey. Picking her up Casey held her tight, closing her eyes she breathed in the scent of her daughter and felt the reassuring weight that meant Emily really was safe and in her arms. Looking at the doctor she asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine, hungry, tired and probably anxious." Replied the doctor with a reassuring smile. "She's at the age where she will pick up on your emotions so she might be a little unsettled."

"Thank you. Does she need to be admitted?" Asked Casey.

Smiling the doctor replied, "No, she can go home. I recommend lots of cuddle's with mommy and grandma."

"She will get those thank you doctor?" Smiled Casey.

"Doctor Swayer. If you want to go and wait with your friends I'll nip up to the theatre and check on your wife."

"Thank you, you've been very kind." Said Liz.

"It's no problem, I won't be long."

Once they were alone in the room Casey drew her mother-in-law in for a hug sandwiching Emily between them causing her to let out a delighted giggle. "Do you know what happened to Alex?"

"No, I was in here when they brought her in I couldn't...I couldn't bear to ask." Replied Liz attempting and failing to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Let's go and find out, do you want to hold Emily? She's always extra cuddly when she's sleepy." Offered Casey hoping it would help Liz.

"You don't mind?" Asked Liz surprised.

"Of course not, as long as you promise not to let her out of my sight." Replied Casey with a small smile.

"I promise." Replied Liz smiling as Emily snuggled against her. "She will be alright?" Although she intended it as a statement it came out as a question.

"She's Alex she will be fine." Replied Casey praying she was right. "Let's go and find out what happened."

Walking back into the waiting room Casey helped Liz get settled in a chair with Emily and Mr Bunny before turning to Liv, "What happened? How badly is she hurt?"

It was Elliott who replied, "What happened was.."

_Pulling into traffic Elliott watched Alex in the rear view mirror he could tell she was bearly holding it together, "We will find her Alex, I promise." Receiving nothing but a curt nod in response, he cast a worried glance at Liv._

_Seeing the worried look on her partners face Liv turned in her seat to speak to Alex, "Alex, I can't imagine how frightened you are. You need to let us handle this, he might be armed and Casey will kill me if you get hurt."_

_"I just want my daughter back safely." Replied Alex through gritted teeth before turning her attention back to the window._

_After a tense ten minutes they pulled up at the address Victoria had given them, they could see Stevens car parked outside. "Stay in the car."_

_"I'm coming with you Stabler, deal with it." Replied Alex in an icy tone, reaching to unbuckle her seatbelt._

_Knowing if it was his child that had been taken there would be nothing that would keep him in the car. "Fine, but you stay behind me or I will cuff you to the steering wheel do you understand?"_

_"Yes." Replied Alex in the same icy tone._

_Getting out of the car Alex made sure to stay behind Liv and Elliott as they crept towards the door, she could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She felt as if she was watching from far away despite the feel of the icy rain beating down on her. The sound of her daughters cries tearing at her heart._

_Checking through the window Liv could see Stevens sitting on the couch Emily was screaming in a car seat in front of him. Knocking on the door Elliott yelled, "Pizza." She watched as he walked towards the door leaving Emily alone in the lounge._

_"He's coming." Hearing the door open Elliott charged him taking him to the floor whilst Alex tried to rush past heading for Emily._

_It all happened so quickly one minutes Stevens was on the ground the next Elliott was unconscious and Stevens was on his feet a gun pressed against Alex's head, "You should have given me a deal!"_

_"We can talk about that just put the gun down." Said Liv trying to get Stevens to focus on her not Alex._

_Alex gave a derisive laugh. "A deal you kidnapped my daughter. I'm going to make sure you never get out of jail."_

_"Alex." Warned Liv. "Stevens listen to me this doesn't have to end like this." She could see Elliott moving. "Put the gun down."_

_"No, I want a deal. I'm not going to jail." Screamed the disturbed man._

_"Okay, just calm down, let's talk about this." Said Elliott now on his feet gun pointing at Stevens. "This doesn't have to end like this."_

_"Lower your guns." Ordered Stevens pressing the barrel of his gun harder against the side of Alex's head._

_"Okay, let's all just calm down and take a breath." Called Liv they could hear Emily's cries getting louder. "Let Alex and Emily go and we can talk. I know you don't want to hurt them."_

_"No tricks." Warned Stevens as he loosened his grip on Alex._

_"No tricks." Replied Liv._

_As they saw the gap between the two Elliott put his gun back in its holster knowing Liv had him covered and stepped forward holding out his hand for the gun. Keeping his voice calm he said "Give me the gun." Taking another step he watched as Stevens raised his gun higher and pointed it at Liv. Lunging forward he hit Stevens arm to the side causing the shorter man to squeeze the trigger._

_"ALEX!" Screamed Liv as she watched the red stain spread across her friends shirt. Dropping to her knees she pulled off her jacket pressing it to the wound. "Come on Al, stay awake for me." She could see Elliott calling for a bus and making sure Stevens was down._

_Nodding at Liv he said, "I'll check on Emily."_

_"Alex, come on stay awake." Called Liv as she watched Alex blue eyes start it drift closed._

_"Liv, tell Casey I'm...I'm sorry. Tell her I love her. Promise me?"_

_"You can tell her yourself. Stay awake for me, stay awake for Emily." Urged Liv._

_"Emily." Whispered Alex as her eyes drifted shut._

"Then the bus arrived and we rushed them both here." Finished Elliott.

By the end of the story there was silence in the room, which wasn't broken until the doctor came in."Family of Alexandra Cabot?" Asked the Doctor.

"That's us." Replied Alexander standing up. "How is she?"

"As you know Mrs Cabot was shot in the stomach, she came through surgery but that isn't to say she isn't out of the woods. The next twenty-four hours are critical, she has lost a lot of blood and flat lined twice on the table. We were able to get her back quickly and so are hopeful there will be no damage but until she wakes up we can't be certain."

"When will she wake up?" Asked Alexander.

"We're keeping her sedated for now to give her body a chance to heal." Explained the doctor. "We will look at the situation again tomorrow."

"Can we see her?" Asked Casey, feeling her legs start to shake she was grateful for Liv's steadying presence.

Giving Casey a small smile he replied, "Once she is in her room, I'll have a nurse come and get you I've also made arrangements for a crib to be put in the room, I'm sure after all you have been through today you won't want to be apart."

"Thank you." Replied Casey. Giving a small smile the doctor left the room.

An hour later they were shown into Alex's room, although they had been warned about the machines and to expect Alex to be pale the sight of her wife dwarfed by the hospital bed still took her breath away. Casey watched as Alexander and Liz rushed to their daughter's side, pressing gentle kisses to her forehead and whispering words of love. Settling Emily in the crib she smiled as Emily snuggled under the blanket without stirring before she went and sat opposite Liz who was holding Alex's hand.

"I didn't hear Alexander leave?" Asked Casey braking the silence.

"He is getting us some coffee and sandwiches, he isn't very good at waiting." Giving a small smile she added, "Much like his daughter."

"And granddaughter, I swear some days Emily is more like Alex than she is me." Replied Casey.

"You know she didn't mean those things she said earlier don't you? She was just afraid."

"I know, she loves Emily as much as I do." Replied Casey as they lapsed into silence again, the sound of the machines around Alex supplying the soundtrack that kept them company through the night.


	32. Chapter 32

_Casey was sitting in the whiteness box in court, Alex was pacing in front of her, "Admit it. You're a terrible mother."_

_"No I'm not. I love my daughter."_

_"You love her so much that you left her in daycare and not stay home and protect her. You're as evil as your own mother, you don't deserve her."_

_"No, no I thought she would be safe. Please don't take her from me."_

_"She needs a better mother than you."_

_Casey wanted to yell, "Why are you saying this? I thought you loved me ." But every time she opened her mouth nothing came out._

Casey wasn't aware she had fallen asleep until Emily's cry woke her, startling her from her nightmare. Stretching she quickly scooped her daughter up into her arms, looking across at Liz who had fallen asleep leaning against Alexander on the small couch.

"Is she okay?" Whispered Alexander not taking his eyes from the machines attached to his daughter.

Giving him a reassuring smiled she said, "She needs changing, I'm going to walk her a little it normally calms her."

"Of course, I'm sure she is picking up on the unsettled atmosphere." Replied Alexander.

"If there's any change.." Started Casey.

"I'll come get you, I promise." Replied Alexander his gaze still fixed on the still form of his daughter.

Stepping out of Alex's room Casey saw Amanda and Fin siting either side of the door, "Hi, what are you doing here?" Gripping Emily tighter against her front she asked, "Oh god is Stevens not in custody?"

"Case calm down, you think Elliott and Liv would let him walk after what he did to Alex?" Asked Fin. "We just wanted to make sure you guys were safe and knew we had your back." Giving his partner a grin he added, "And Rollins has a little crush on the hot brunette doctor."

"Shut up!" Growled Amanda. "Want some company whilst you change Emily?"

"Sure, you can fill me in on the details of the case." Replied Casey.

"Of course. We'll pick up some coffees on our way back." Replied Amanda standing and following Casey down the quiet corridor. She watched in silence as Casey changed Emily and started walking with her held close to her chest, whispering words of love and comfort. After twenty minutes of silence Amanda began to worry, "Case, you okay?"

"No, my daughter was kidnapped, my wife has been shot and I don't know how to deal with it all. I'm so afraid of letting Elizabeth and Alexander down or saying the wrong thing I feel like I'm drowning in silence. On top of that I'm afraid Alex had finally realised I'm no good and if she wakes up she won't want me or that she will think I'm a bad mother and take Emily from me."

Leading Casey to a seat she pulled her and Emily in for a hug causing Emily to give a sleepy smile. "Casey you could never let them down, there's no script for what you're going through. You're allowed to be afraid and you're allowed time to process, you've been through more in one day them most couples face in a life time. That's going to take time to deal with. And Alex, she loves you and nothing you do or say will ever change that, nothing either of you said today should be used against the other, you we're frightened, stressed and tempers flare in those situations."

Taking a breath she made sure Casey was looking at her before she went on, "Casey you are an amazing mother, there is no way you could have foreseen today's events. Emily loves you and she is just the most amazing little girl, she is sweet, funny and loveable and that is because she has two amazing mommies. Don't ever doubt your competence as a mom or a wife be jade you excel at both."

"Thank you Amanda. I want you to know that I never thought you were involved. I know you would never hurt Emily or us."

"Thank you Casey. I would die for any of you." Giving her friend another quick squeeze she added, "You're my family and I will be here for you always."

"Thank you. Now tell me about the case?" Asked Casey, having been unable to focus on anything but Alex whilst she was in theatre.

"Carmichael is prosecuting much to Serena's dismay. Victoria made a deal she gave us Stevens and a full confession in exchange for five years. Stevens is pleading not guilty by reason of mental defect, he said he was baited into it by Alex." Replied Amanda. "Abbie is confident he will get the maximum and I have to say she is terrifying when she's on a mission. Branch tried to order her to make a deal and she ripped him a new one in the middle of the squad room."

"He's blaming her? Who's representing him?" Demanded Casey the harshness in her tone startling Emily into crying again. Standing they started to walk again quickly settling Emily.

"Trevor Langdon." Replied Amanda.

"I thought he was Alex's friend, I always knew he was a slime bag." Growled Casey. "I wish I had thrown my shoes at him now." Seeing the confused expression on her friends face Casey explained about her jealousy when pregnant.

"I would have paid money to see that." Smilies Amanda. "Come on let's get some coffee and head back." Collecting their coffees they headed back towards Alex's room, Amanda groaned when she saw Fin chatting with Doctor Swayer.

Watching her friends face Casey leaned in close and whispered, "Remember, swagger, accent, protective stance and use the baby blues."

"Hey Doc, is everything okay?" Asked Casey.

"Yeah, I was just coming to check up on Emily but I can see she is safe and happy in her mommies arms." Although she was addressing Casey her eyes kept drifting to Amanda.

"She has been a little restless but a walk and a cuddle with her amazing God mother calmed her down. I'm going to put her down and check on my wife and in-laws." Walking back in Casey saw Liz was still asleep and Alexander's gaze hadn't moved. "I got you a coffee I'm not sure how good it will be."

Even as he addressed Casey he didn't look away as if he was afraid Alex would simply vanish. "Thank you Casey. Is Emily okay?"

"She's sound asleep. How are you holding up?" Asked Casey as she gently laid Emily down.

"I'm fine, how about you?" Asked Alexander.

"You sounded so much like Alex then. Always putting others first and denying how you really feel."

Looking at Casey he replied, "Fine you want to know how I feel? I'm sick to my stomach with fear, first my granddaughter was taken and then my daughter, my little girl, gets shot. I've never seen her so still, even as a child when she was I'll she would move around in the bed." Taking a breath he went on. "I'm afraid if I look away she will disappear and I'll lose her and the worse thing is there is this part of me that is angry with her. Angry she went with the detectives and not let them do their job, angry she provoked this man when he had a gun pointed at her and angry she isn't fighting hard enough to come back to us."

"She will come back to us, this is Alex she was never going to sit by what Emily was in danger and she has never been able to resist a sarcastic remark even when it gets her in trouble."

"That's my girl." Replied Alexander giving a small smile. "Thank you."

"We're family that's what we do." Replied Casey with a small smile. Taking Alex's hand in hers she began talking softly to her, telling her she loved her, plans for the future and even about the latest Mets gossip anything to dampen out the noise machines.

As the sun rose on another day Casey felt tired to the bone despite the brief naps she had taken throughout the night, Alexander had reluctantly gone home to get a change of clothes for himself and Liz and Serena was bringing in something's for Casey and Emily. Standing Casey walked to the window and watched as the people went about their business, she was so lost in her own thoughts she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump. I called your name but I guess you were in your own little world." Smiled Liz as she handed Casey a cup of coffee.

"Thank you for this. I was thinking about our wedding day, I can't believe it was almost a year ago." Replied Casey.

"It was a lovely day, the only time I've seen Alex happier was the day Emily was born. I heard your conversation with Xander, thank you."

"Like I said we're family and right now we all need each other." Replied Casey. "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know. I'm so frightened I can't really process anything else. How about you?" Asked Liz.

"I go from one extreme to the other. I'm so proud my wife would risk her life for our daughter but on the other hand I could kick her ass for being so hardheaded she couldn't let the police deal with it." Replied Casey as she sat down taking one of Alex's hands agin.

"How about I take Emily to the canteen for something to eat? I'll have Amanda go with me?" Offered Liz looking across at the blonde who was singing quietly to a giggling Emily.

Looking at her daughter sat securely in Amanda's arms Casey felt her heart start to race at the idea of her being out of the room, but she knew it wasn't healthy to have Emily spend all her time in the small stuffy room.

Amanda could see Casey's dilemma playing out across her face, "Casey I promise I won't let them out of my sight."

"Just promise me you won't leave the hospital." Asked Casey.

"Promise." Replied Liz and Amanda in unison.

Giving Emily a tight hug Casey reluctantly handed her daughter to Amanda, her anxiety lessening slightly when she saw the bright smile Emily gave Amanda as the detective blew a raspberry at her. Once she was alone with Alex she placed a gentle kiss on the back of her wife's hand. "Can you believe we have been married for almost a year and our little girl is going it soon be one, she is going to be a handful when she's older. She already has all the nurses wrapped around her little finger, it must be those big blue eyes of hers. I'm sure you've taught her the puppy dog look to get around me."

Pausing to wipe her tears she went on, "Your parents have been amazing, although your dad is _pissed_ at you so you might want to prepare that puppy dog look yours. He's not the only one whose pissed at you, what were you thinking? God Alex you're not invincible why couldn't you just have waited at the station or at least in the car."

"You know as mad as I am with you, I'm so incredibly proud to be your wife. So proud that you love our daughter enough to risk your life for her. She is so lucky to have you as a mom and any other children that come along will be just as lucky."

Not bothering to wipe the tears that were steadily falling she went on, "Alex, you have to wake up, I need you, Emily needs you, your parents need you. Please open those beautiful blue eyes for me." Begged Casey. "Come on Alex you can't do this to me, you promised me you would never leave me so fight damn it. Use that stubbornness you're famous for and come back to us." Hearing the machines rhythm change she stood up, "Come on Alexandra come back to me, please."

Her plea was met with a flat line and a continuous bleep.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N; I wanted to get this up quickly. Hope you like it. **

_Her plea was met with a flat line and a continuous bleep._

Casey blinked in horror as the flat line continued she didn't remember screaming but she must have, the next moment the room was filled with doctors and nurses. "She's coding." called the doctor rushing to the head of Alex's bed, Casey found herself pushed aside as the doctors and nurses started working on Alex.

"Why don't you and I go wait outside, give them space to work." Suggested a kind nurse as she led Casey out the room, "Would you like me to call someone for you?" Asked the nurse in the same kind tone.

"My mother-in-law is in the canteen, I should should call my father-in-law maybe, I don't know will she be okay?" Asked Casey losing the battle to hold back her tears.

"Hey come on now she seems like a fighter. Just take a breath and then we can call your mother-in-law or father-in-law and we can go from there." Replied the nurse as she rubbed soothing patterns on Casey's back. "Here comes your friend now." Said the nurse as she saw Amanda and Liz coming towards them.

"Casey what happened?" Asked Liz as she paled at the sight of her her crying daughter-in-law in the arms of a nurse. Moving to Casey's other side she pulled her close.

It was the nurse who replied, "Alex coded they're working on her now. Why don't you take a seat and I'll go and see if I can find out what's going on." Standing she disappeared back into the room leaving three silent woman in the corridor.

Looking at Casey, Amanda could see she was close to breaking and passed her Emily hoping the feel of her daughter in her arms would give her some comfort. "Case, she's a fighter, you watch she will be okay."

"I can't lose her she's my life." Replied Casey as she held Emily to her chest and pressed a kiss to the top of the head.

"You won't lose her, she will do everything she can to come back to you." replied Elizabeth. "You know how stubborn she is, nothing will keep her from her family."

They all looked up as the doctor stepped out of the room, "She is stable now it appears she had an allergic reaction to one of the drugs we were giving her, we've changed it and hopefully she will be awake by the end of the day or the morning at the latest."

"Thank you. Can we go back in there now?" Asked Casey.

"Of course, I'll be back to check on her in about half an hour." Replied the doctor with a smile as he walked away.

"Would you mind taking Emily in to see Alex? I just need a few minutes." Asked Casey standing up and handing Emily to Amanda.

Taking Emily from Casey, Amanda studied her friend in silence for a few seconds, "Of course we don't mind. You sure you don't want any company?"

"No I'm fine, I just need a minute to process I won't be long I promise." Replied Casey as she pressed one last kiss to Emily's cheek and turned in the opposite direction. Walking until she reached the elevator she checked the directory and pressed the appropriate button. Walking into the chapel she felt a sense of peace, heading to the front she sat and bowed her head.

Swallowing several times she took a deep breath, "Hey God, I don't really know why I'm here, I just need some guidance, some comfort and some strength. Even as a child when I was angry with you for the way my parents treated me, I would still be comforted in talking to you. I don't know how you really feel about people being gay about women loving women and men loving men but I love Alex with all my heart please God watch over her and help her come back to us."

"I have never loved anyone the way I love Alex. She is is a good person, she's kind and considerate and passionate, she always does her best for the victims. Please, please don't take from us. I need her, Emily needs her and her parents need her. The world needs more people like Alex and I have to believe that if you created her you know that and you love her as much as we do."

Bowing her head she sat in silence for ten minutes until she felt settled enough to return to her wife and daughter. Walking into Alex's room she saw Liz and Alexander sitting either side of Alex holding her hands, as Amanda played with Emily on the couch. "Has there been any change?"

Looking up Elizabeth was please note that her daughter-in-law seemed settled, offering her a small smile she replied "No she is the same. Are you feeling better?"

Walking to the couch she took Emily from Amanda and pressed a gentle kiss to her daughters head before answering, "Yeah I just needed a few minutes thank you for sitting with them."

It was Alexander who replied, "We're family Casey, isn't that what you told me?"

Giving a grateful smile she cuddled Emily against her smiling at her daughter who was busy trying to chew on Amanda's badge. "Hey, I meant to ask how did you get on with the doctor?" Asked Casey smiling as a friend blushed fire engine red.

Smiling Amanda replied,"Nothing happened we were just talking, she is really nice though."

Smiling at the young blonde Liz said, "I hope you realise Alex is going to tease you something rotten when she wakes up?"

"That's okay as long as she gets her lazy butt up." Replied Amanda with a smile, looking at her watch she gently retrieved her badge from Emily before standing and stretching, "I have to get back to the station. Call me if there's any change."

Standing Casey gave Amanda a hug squeezing Emily between them causing her to let out yet another delighted chuckle, "I will, thank you for everything."

"Hey that's what friends do." Leaning down to blow a raspberry at Emily before saying, "You be a good girl for mommy and auntie Amanda will bring you a special treat later."

"Do I get a special treat if I'm a good boy?" Asked Alexander with a grin at the young woman he had become fond of since getting to know her.

"Of course if you like to strawberry yoghurt." Said Amanda giving a wave as she left.

After Amanda had left Casey settled Emily down for her nap whilst Alexander went to get them all coffee and sandwiches, taking the now vacant chair, Casey bent down and pressed a kiss Alex's forehead, "You missy are in so much trouble for frightening me. You better wake up soon so I can see those big blue eyes of yours."

Smiling at her daughter-in-law Liz leaned down and whispered, "Don't worry I'll protect you as long as you don't keep us waiting too much longer."

"Typical Alex always keeping us waiting. You know I half expected her to be late on our wedding day, she isn't the most punctual person considering how organised she is about everything else." Smiled Casey.

"She was late being born and she's been late ever since, when she was a teenager we used to have to set three alarms and call her several hundred times to get out of bed so she wouldn't be late for school. I'm amazed she made it through college let alone law school." Smiled Elizabeth enjoying reminiscing about her daughter.

"Emily is the same." Smiled Casey before continuing, "I'm sure she gets that from Alex, that and the stubbornness."

"My daughter was always stubborn, she gets that from Alexander, just think you'll have two of them soon and perhaps more as time goes on." Replied Liz.

"I can't wait." Replied Casey with a large smile, leaning down she pressed another kiss to Alex's forehead. "Did you hear that darling we're planning your future you need to wake up and tell us off." Seeing no change she gave Elizabeth a sad smile. "Come on Alex please wake up for me." Whispered Casey blinking back her tears.

Looking at the daughter-in-law Liz wish there was something she could do, some magic spell to make Alex wake up quicker and ease all there minds. She would give everything she had to hear her daughters voice and see her daughter-in-law smile, really smile for the first time since this mess had started. "I guess she will wake up when she is ready and not a minute before."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Replied Casey in a sad voice. They spent the next hour discussing various things, talking about the future, reminiscing about Alex as a child and taking comfort from the others presence. When Emily woke up from her nap Casey let Liz and Alexander take her to small park opposite the hospital to get some fresh air.

Walking to the window Casey look down on the car park and for the second time that day she found herself thinking about her wedding day, as a child when she would imagine her wedding day she always feared marring someone her father picked out as worthy. She imagined she would wear a white dress and walk down the aisle on her fathers arm. It would be in the local church, with a big party afterwards. She never imagined she would marry a woman while she was eight months pregnant in a hotel surrounded by just a few friends, no priest, no white dress and with neither of her parents in attendance. Yet that's how it was and she couldn't have felt happier or more loved if she had tried, she wouldn't change her family for the world.

Walking back over to Alex's bedside she took her wife's hand in hers, "Oh Alex, what would I do without you. You have given me more love than I ever thought was possible, I see the way you look at me, the way you look at Emily and I know, I know that you love us. I could never live without you so, please Alex please open those beautiful eyes for me and let me see how much you love us."

Hearing the rhythm of the machines change she quickly pressed the call button not taking her eyes off Alex she explained, "The machines, the noise changed."

Quickly looking at the machines the doctor gave Casey a reassuring smile, "This is good news it means she is trying to wake up. Just keep talking to her and she will soon be awake and bossing us about."

"Good." Replied Casey sitting back down and taking Alex's hand in hers once more. "Did you hear that Alex? See even the doctors know what you're like."

Once the doctor had left she sat gently on the edge of the bed and soothed Alex's hair back from her forehead and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, "You have to wake up Alex, what do you think we should get Emily for her birthday? Your mother keeps threatening to buy her pony. I need your help in persuading him that's not a good idea."

Alex could hear someone talking to her but it sounded as if it was coming through a long tunnel, like the annoying whine of a bumble bee when you're trying to sleep. She felt tired so tired all she wanted to do was sink in the the welcoming blackness. But, the voice was back begging her to wake up, begging her to open her eyes. It was becoming clearer with every word, she knew that voice it was Casey, Casey was talking to her. Casey was telling her, no she was begging her to open her eyes. She had to try, she would do anything for Casey.

Casey watched as Alex's eyes danced beneath her eyelids, "Come on Alex open those eyes for me. I know you're trying and I know you can hear me, I love you Alexander Elizabeth Cabot and I need you to open your eyes for me."

"Casey." Rasped Alex.

"I'm here Alex, come on open those beautiful eyes. I know it's hard but you can do it. There you go. Hi." Casey was crying as she looked into the blue eyes of her wife, they were clouded with all the drugs in her system but to Casey they were the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Casey, I..Emily." Whispered Alex starting to panic as she thought of her daughter.

"Calm down Alex, she is fine. You saved her. She is in the park with your parents. I'll call them to come back so you can see for yourself. Try to rest." Whispered Casey pressing a kiss to Alex's lips before reaching for her phone to tell her in-laws the good news.


	34. Chapter 34

Alex had drifted back to sleep by the time Alexander, Liz and Emily returned from the park, looking up as the door opened Casey greeted her family with a wide smile, "She woke up."

"She spoke to you?" Asked Alexander as he handed Emily to Casey.

"She only said a couple of words but she woke up." Replied Casey pressing a kiss to Emily's head. "Did up you hear that monster? Mommy is awake."

"Ma ma." Replied Emily.

"That's a right big girl." Said Liz as she helped Casey unzip Emily's coat.

"Nana." Said Emily reaching for Liz.

"What did you say." Asked Casey with a wide smile.

"Nana nana nana." Replied Emily giving a dribbly grin.

"My sweet clever girl." Replied Liz blinking back tears as she picked Emily up from Casey's lap and held her tight.

"That's my girl." Whispered Alex opening her eyes.

"Alexandra, how dare you frighten us like this! I should take you across my knee." Asked Liz although her words sounded severe she was smiling.

"Sorry mom." Replied Alex a small smile on her face.

"Ma." Said Emily reaching out for Alex.

"My girl." Replied Alex.

"Here." Casey took Emily and pressed a kiss to her head before very gently sitting on the edge of the bed and letting Emily kiss Alex on the cheek, dribble and all.

"I love you Emily." Whispered Alex.

"Why don't we go and get some coffee?" Suggested Liz looking at her husband.

Nodding Alexander gave Alex a kiss on the forehead, "I'm glad you're awake Alex, you had us all worried."

"Sorry daddy."

"Don't be, you were protecting your daughter and I'm so proud of you." Standing up picked Emily up and kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "We need to get working on grandpa as your next word."

"Pa." Repeated Emily.

"This daughter of yours is going to be smarter than all of us." Said Liz.

"Would you mind letting the squad know Alex is awake and Serena?" Asked Casey.

"Consider it done, I'm sure Amanda will be back soon anyway." Laughed Alexander as they left the room.

"Is Amanda hurt?" Asked Alex with a worried frown.

"No, she has a little crush on your doctor." Smiled Casey as she leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Alex's mouth.

"My breath must be horrible." Mumbled Alex.

Pressing another kiss to Alex's lips Casey replied, "I don't care. I was so frightened."

"I'm sorry..."

"No more apologies. I love you Alexandra."

"No I need to say this what I said, I was wrong. I love you and you're an amazing mother."

"Alex, we were both beyond stressed. I forgave you the moment you finished talking." Replied Casey.

"So you're not going to leave me?" Asked Alex in a small voice.

"Never, but if you frighten me like that again there will be trouble. Do you understand Mrs Cabot?" Asked Casey with a mock glare.

"Promise." Yawned Alex.

Leaning down Casey kissed Alex again before taking her hand, "Get some rest, something tells me you're going to have a lot of visitors over the next few days."

Casey hadn't realised she had fallen asleep until she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up at Liz she gave a sleepy smile, "Sorry I guess I dozed off."

"It's okay, why don't you take Emily home and get some rest. We can stay with Alex?" Suggested Alexander.

"No, I'm just not ready to leave her yet." Replied Casey.

"That's okay sweetie, no one is going to force you." Replied Liz before suggesting, "What if we take Emily back to ours to sleep and bring her back in the morning?"

"Okay." Replied Casey in a small voice.

"She can stay if you prefer." Replied Alexander seeing the hesitance in his daughter in laws eyes.

"No, it will be better for her and I trust you." Replied Casey with a determined smile.

"You can call us every ten minutes. Or we can set up the laptop and you can watch her on Skype all night." Offered Alexander.

Giving a soft smile Casey replied, "Thank you. I like the Skype idea."

After an hour of cuddles and light conversation Liz and Alexander left with Emily leaving Casey alone to watch over a sleeping Alex. Settling in the chair Casey was flicking through the pictures on her phone when she heard a light tap at the door, opening it she smiled at Liv and Amanda, "Come in, I'm afraid my wife is sleeping. Lazy thing."

"We won't stay long, we just wanted to check in." Replied Liv giving Casey a hug.

"Thank you." Replied Casey. "She's awake and talking so that's a positive sign."

"Talking is always a good sign, even in lawyers." Grinned Amanda.

"Watch in Rollins or I'll tell a certain Doctor about the time you walked in to my closed office door all because you were frightened of Liz." Came Alex's sleepy voice.

"I wasn't frightened, I just have a healthy respect for Judge Donnelly." Replied Amanda.

"What ever you say Rollins." Grinned Liv, before addressing her friend. "How you doing Alex? Are they taking care of you?" Asked Liv.

"They've been amazing and I'm okay. Did you get Stevens?" Asked Alex.

"We did and Carmichael is kicking his ass. She's going for the max." Replied Liv.

"He's taking a deal? What about Victoria?" Asked Alex.

Giving the detectives a look it was Casey who replied, "Victoria got a deal for giving up Stevens and as for him that's up to Abbie to worry about not you."

After half an hour visiting with Amanda and Liv it was clear Alex was getting tired and so the detectives took their leave promising to come back the following day. Casey checked in with Liz and Alexander before taking her seat and holding Alex's hand.

Yawning Alex asked, "So will I be out of here in time for our anniversary?"

"Alex you almost died. You're not getting out if here for several weeks, but the doctor is sure you will be home for Christmas." Replied Casey.

"I'm sorry, I guess I ruined our..."

"Stop it Alex, you're in here for protecting our daughter. We have a lifetime ahead of us to celebrate anniversaries, birthdays and all manner of things. So stop worrying, apologising and concentrate on getting better so you can come home to me and Emily." Replied Casey.

"I love you." Whispered Alex.

"Love you to darling. Now get some sleep." Replied Casey in a firm voice.

Three days later, it was the day of Alex's and Casey's first wedding anniversary Casey had told Alex she needed to spend the day at the office sorting out their cases but would call in as soon as she was finished. She knew Alex was upset she would be in hospital for their anniversary so she wanted to arrange something special. After asking Liz and Alexander if they were happy to watch Emily, she arranged for Amanda to bring in a meal to be collected from their favourite restaurant, ordered a bunch of Alex's favourite flowers and picked up dessert from Alex's favourite bakery. After talking to the Doctor and promising her a date with Amanda she had everything arranged.

Walking in she could see Alex was still miserable that she was going to be in hospital for at least another week, "Hello, I'm looking for my wife."

Looking up at her wife Alex's face split into a wide smile, "I believe that is me and I'm the luckiest woman in the world because of it."

"Corny Alex, very corny." Replied Casey leaning down and claiming Alex's lips in a soft kiss. "Happy anniversary beautiful."

"Happy anniversary. I've missed you today, did you get everything sorted?"

"I did, how was therapy today?" Asked Casey as she settled on the seat by Alex's bed.

"It went okay, actually the doctor said I might be able to come home as soon as Monday." Grinned Alex.

"That's good, so do you want your anniversary present?" Asked Casey with a grin of her own.

"Yours is at home. I'm sorry, I should have thought to..."

"Stop! All I need is you to get better. We can celebrate properly once your home." Pressing a kiss to Alex's mouth she moaned as she felt Alex run her tongue along her bottom lip.

As the kiss ended they were both breathless. "Wow, I will never tire of kissing you." Whispered Alex.

"I feel the same." Replied Casey pecking Alex on the lips again. Before taking a bow out of her purse, "I know the first anniversary gift is paper so..." Trailing off she handed Alex a neatly wrapped box.

Opening the box Alex grinned at the sight of a Kindle Paperwhite, "Thank you, I've wanted one of these for a while."

"You're welcome, I filled it with all the books you've meant to read but not had the time."

Switching it on Alex flicked through the installed books, grinning at the Rizzoli and Isles, Women's Murder Club, Terry Pratchett and Marcia Clark books Casey had installed. "Thank you, this will help me pass the time."

"Anything for you." Smiled Casey, hearing her phone bleep she saw a text from Amanda telling her she had arrived with the food."It's Amanda, I should take this."

"Okay." Replied Alex as she started flicking through her Kindle.

Stepping into the corridor Casey smiled at her friend, "Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it." Nipping to the bathroom she changed into Alex's favourite dress.

"Anything for you." Replied the blonde giving Casey a hug.

"I booked a table at Little Venice for you and Doctor Swayer."

"I could have booked somewhere." Replied Amanda as she helped Casey arrange the flowers and food on the tray.

Grinning at her friend Casey replied, "I know but as I pimped you out and you helped me out I wanted to do something nice for you."

"Thanks Case, I'm pleased you pimped me out." Replied Amanda with a grin.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She handed Casey an envelope. "You'll be needing these."

"Thank you." Replied Casey propping the envelope against the vase of Tulips.

"Any time, have fun and be good. I don't want to hear you irritated Alex's injury." Replied the blonde with a wink.

Poking her tongue out at her laughing friend Casey headed back into Alex's room, she smiled at the sight of Alex in her favourite pyjamas, glasses on reading from her new Kindle. She was clearly engrossed, she didn't look up when Casey walked in until she cleared her throat.

Looking up Alex was shocked to see Casey holding a tray, dressed in a beautiful green dress holding a large tray containing a vase of flowers and what smelt like Lasagna from Little Venice. "Wow, Casey this is amazing. You look amazing."

"So do you." Replied Casey. "We should eat before it gets cold." Setting the tray down they chatted about Emily and their plans for Thanks Giving. Once they had finished Casey handed Alex the envelope. "This is for you."

Looking at the envelope Alex frowned, "For me? You've already done so much."

"It's actually for both of us." Seeing the grin on Alex's face she narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Really Alex? You have a one track mind."

"What I have is a very beautiful wife." Replied Alex as she opened the envelope pulling out two tickets to a Lady Antebellum concert in the New Year she smiled widely.

"I knew I loved you before we kissed, but when we danced to their songs I knew we were going to be together forever." Said Casey.

"We will be, I love you Casey." Replied Alex pressing a kiss to the back of Casey's hand. "Will you lay with me?"

Kicking off her heels Casey climbed up next to Alex careful not to put any pressure on her healing wound. "I will always lay with you." Said Casey before being overtaken by a huge yawn.

When the doctor conducted her rounds twenty minutes later she smiled at the sight of the two women fast asleep holding each other tight, as she quietly shut the door she was sure Casey was the best medicine for Alex. She had observed the young family during their time in the hospital and had never seen a couple more in love or dedicated to their daughter.


	35. Chapter 35

Waking up the following morning Casey took a moment to study her wife, she felt an overwhelming sense of peace for the first time since they realised Emily was missing she knew her family was safe. As she gently climbed down from the bed and walked to the window she mused that it was also the first time since this started she hadn't had a nightmare about losing her wife and daughter.

Turning to study her wife she smile when she saw Alex was awake, "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning beautiful, how long have you been awake?" Asked Alex with a smile.

Walking over Casey pressed a gentle kiss to her wife's lips before answering, "Ten minutes if that. How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly, I had you in my arms." Replied Alex.

Grinning at her wife Casey rolled her eyes, "You are such a cheese ball."

"That's why you love me." Replied Alex with a smile. Hearing the door open they smiled at the sight of the young doctor.

"Good morning ladies, I trust you both slept well?" Asked the smiling brunette.

As Alex studied the doctor she could see why Amanda was attracted to her, she was tall and slender with wavy brunette hair and piercing green eyes and a kind smile. "We did thank you doctor."

"Please call me Bella, where's that beautiful daughter of yours this morning?" Asked the young woman as she examined Alex.

"At home with her grandparents, I'm sure she will be in later." Replied Casey with a smile. "Amanda will be coming in later as well."

Blushing the doctor replied, "You have good friends, although the Texan is a little scary."

"That's Abbie for you." Replied Alex with a small smile. "Although, she isn't as scary as she pretends, you should have seen the state she was in when Serena went into labour."

"This from the person who's first thought when I woke her up to tell her I was in labour was 'sex'." Teased Casey. "How's she doing Bella?"

"Really well, if things continue to improve you should be home by Thanks Giving." Smiled the young doctor.

"That's brilliant, thank you." Replied Alex. "So are you looking forward to your date tomorrow night?"

"I am, I'm really looking forward to getting to know Amanda." Hearing her pager bleep she gave them one last warm smile before excusing herself.

"She seems really nice, I hope they hit it off." Remarked Casey after Bella had left. "I'll call your mom and see what time they are coming in. Do you want them to bring anything?"

"Only Emily." Replied Alex with a yawn, the pain killers making her sleepy.

"Okay, you sleep and I'll be back in a few minutes." Replied Casey placing a tender kiss in Alex's forehead before walking out to make her call. Returning ten minutes later she smiled at the sight of Alex fast asleep.  
>When Alex woke up an hour later she could hear Casey talking to Emily, "You are getting a big girl, yes you are. I can't believe you will be one soon, what would you like for your birthday?"<p>

"Ma." Replied Emily with a squeal of delight as Casey blew a raspberry on her tummy.

"Ma, is that all you want? What about a bike?" Asked Alex as she watched her two favourite people laughing.

"I think she is a little young for a bike, how about a doll?" Suggested Casey.

"Dolls are boring. What about a horse." Replied Alex.

"A horse really Alex? What's next a car?" Replied Casey with a smirk.

"Hey, I just want to make sure our little girl has a good birthday." Replied Alex with a pout.

"Mental." Muttered Casey.

"But you love me." Replied Alex.

"Yeah we do." Replied Casey leaning up and giving Alex a gentle kiss. After lunch both Emily and Alex took a nap, as Casey looked down at her wife holding their sleeping daughter tight she knew they could get through anything.

-  
>As Amanda decided what to wear for her date on Friday night she couldn't believe how nervous she was, she chased down murders and rapists for a living yet the thought of her date tonight made her nervous. As she pulled on a pair of dark trousers she gave a small laugh she would rather be chasing a murder right now. After trying several different tops she settled on a deep red shirts hat showed off her curves, deciding to leave her long blonde hair loose she finished putting her make up on and was ready to go.<p>

Stopping at the florists on her way she selected a bunch of lilies and soon found herself outside the doctors door. Taking a deep breath she knocked, as she waited for the door to be opened she adjusted her jacket and checked the flowers.

Looking up when she heard a throaty chuckle, "Who would have though the big badass detective would be nervous of little Ole me?"

"What can I say you make me nervous, it must be the white coat." Replied Amanda with a smile.

"Come in I just need to pick up my purse." Relied Bella standing aside allowing Amanda to pass. "You look amazing by the way."

"Thank you, so do you." Replied Amanda as her eyes once again swept over the deep blue dress the doctor was wearing. Handing her the flowers she smiled, "These are for you."

"Thank you. Come on I'll give you the tour." After a brief tour of the doctors apartment they were in Amanda's car heading for the restaurant engaged in easy conversation about music, films and books.

Arriving at the restaurant they were soon seated and after ordering talk turned to their careers, taking a sip of her wine Amanda asked, "So have you always wanted to be a doctor?"

"Yeah, my dad is a doctor so I guess it's in the blood. Although he is a heart surgeon and I'm trauma so he is slightly disappointed. How about you, have you always wanted to be a police officer?"

"When I was younger I wanted to be a rodeo rider." Laughing she went on," When I was a teenager this police officer came into school on career day and talked about the feeling you get when you help someone and that was it I knew what I wanted to be." Replied Amanda.

"So you're in Special Victims that must be tough?" Replied Bella tilting her head to study the beautiful blonde sitting opposite her.

"It has it's moments but it's also extremely rewarding when you get justice for the victims." Replied Amanda.

"So how long have you known Casey and Alex?" Asked Bella.

"Since I moved here, Casey was the first person I became friends with and since she and Alex have been married we've become closer and I just love Emily."

"She is extremely cute and seeing you with her is very...hot." Grinned Bella.

The rest of the meal was spent getting to know each other and by the time dessert was served Amanda knew she could fall for the sexy, smart doctor. After a brief argument over who was paying the bill they were ready to leave.

Walking the doctor to her door Amanda felt butterflies in her stomach as she debated giving the doctor a kiss goodnight, she was so caught up in her thoughts she almost walked past the doctors door.

Giving a soft laugh Bella tugged on Amanda's arm, "This is me, I had a wonderful time tonight."

"We should defiantly do this again soon." Replied Amanda.

"I'd like that." There was an awkward pause. "Would you like to come in for a coffee?"

Losing her nerve Amanda said, "I should get going. Take care Bella, I'll call you."

"And you." Replied Bella turning and heading inside.

Walking to the elevator Amanda lightly banged her head in the wall, turning on her heel she walked back to Bella's door and knocked.

Opening the door Bella was surprised but delighted to see the blonde, "Amanda? Did you forget something?"

"Yeah I did. This." Drawing the shorter woman close she pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth moaning in pleasure as she felt the doctor deepen the kiss. Braking apart she whispered, "Wow."

"Wow yourself Detective." Grinned the brunette claiming Amanda's lips in another kiss.

Several kisses later Amanda walked back to her car with a wide smile on her face, oh yeah she could defiantly fall for the Doctor. Getting home Amanda texted Bella, 'Thank you for a wonderful evening. Sweet dreams xx'.

Before calling Casey and telling her how wonderful Bella was and how much fun she had on their date. Hanging up she saw Bella had replied, 'All my dreams will be sweet they will be about a certain Detective. Xx'

-  
>A week later Alex was discharged from hospital under strict instructions not to overdo things, she wouldn't be back at work until after Christmas. The trial was set for the second week of December although they were still hoping Stevens would change his plea and save them the stress of a trial. With Thanks Giving only a week away they had decided that Liz and Alexander would come to them and Amanda and Bella would call in once they had both finished work.<p>

As for Casey she was set to return to work the following week, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back. Although they hadn't discussed it Casey knew Alex would support her no matter what she decided.

There during the day when they were relaxing as a family and Emily was safe in her arms that she wanted to get back to work. Then there were times when she would wake up in the middle if the night panicking that Emily was missing and she would find her self sitting watching her daughter sleep,never wanting to let her out of her sight.

As she folded the laundry she thought about how much she loved her job, being in the court room and the look on the victims faces when they got justice. Holding one of Emily's little t-shirts up to her nose she breathed in the scent of her daughter and smiled, she might love her job but she defiantly loved her daughter more.

She was startled from her thoughts by the sound of Alex's voice, "A penny for them."

Looking up she smiled at her wife, "They're worth more than a penny they're about you and Emily."  
>"Debating going back to work?" Asked Alex with a raised eyebrow as she gently lowered herself onto the chair.<p>

"Yeah, I love my job but I love Emily more. How can I leave her in daycare after this all because I don't want to give up my job. What sort of mother does that make me?"

"Casey, you're an amazing mother, if you want to go back then you should. Maybe we can find a nanny to come here? I know that's what Abbie and Serena are going to do."

"How do we find someone though?" Asked Casey sitting opposite her wife.

"There are agencies and I'm sure my mom knows someone who knows someone." Replied Alex with a smirk.

"Be nice your mom has been amazing and your dad, he arranged so me and Emily could stay in the hospital with you." Replied Casey.

"I know, I just wish they would stop looking at me like I'm going to disappear." Replied Alex.

"Do you have any idea what it was like sitting next to your bed? You were so pale and still and there were all these machines surrounding you. We didn't know when of if you were going to wake up. Then you stopped breathing, I was begging you to wake up and you stepped breathing." Casey broke off as her tears stated to fall.

"Case.."

"No Alex what where you thinking? You could have died and then what was I supposed to do? I need you did you ever stop to think about that? Did you think about me and Emily when you taunted the mad man with a gun pointed at you?" By the time she had finished Casey was yelling. "I was so fucking frightened."

Standing Alex pulled her wife into her arms, rubbing her back until the tears stopped. "I'm sorry, I just wanted him away from Emily. I love you Casey so much and I'm sorry for frightening you."

"No I'm sorry, for yelling and being an emotional wreck." Replied Casey with a small smile.

"Casey after everything we have been through it's hardly surprising that your emotions are everywhere." Replied Alex giving Casey a reassuring squeeze.

"You seem to be coping well." Replied Casey her voice muffled due to her face being buried in Alex's neck.

"I guess it hasn't really hit me yet, I've been so focused on getting better and prepping for the trial that I haven't had time to think about what could have happened. I'm sure it will catch up with me eventually." Replied Alex kissing the top of Casey's head.

"I'll be here for you when it does." Replied Casey leaning back and claiming Alex's lips in a soft loving kiss.

"We're a family we will get through it together." Replied Alex. Braking apart as they heard Emily's cry through the baby monitor. "How about we go snuggle on the couch with our daughter and watch mindless TV?"

"Perfect." Replied Casey following Alex back into the lounge, where they spent the rest of the day relaxing as a family.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N; Thank you for all the support and love for this story, there is one more chapter to go and then if anyone is interested I was thinking of a Sequel. **

It was soon Thanksgiving and the young family were preparing for their guests, Alexander and Liz would be arriving within the hour and Amanda and Bella would be over for lunch once they had finished their morning shifts. Since Alex was released from hospital Bella had become a regular fixture in their circle of friends her and Amanda's relationship growing stronger every day and Emily adored the doctor.

As Casey finished putting the turkey in the oven Alex and Emily were putting the finishing touches to the centrepiece, they had filled a large glass vase with a variety of leaves collected from the garden and the park. "Wow it looks amazing in here." Said Casey pressing a soft kiss to Emily's cheek before pecking Alex on the lips.

"Thank you, we did a good job didn't we monster?" Replied Alex blowing a raspberry on Emily's tummy causing the child to let out a loud squeal of delight.

"Looking at their mud splattered trousers and shoes Casey playfully rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure which of you is the bigger child."

"Life is for living." Smirked Alex before giving Casey a soft kiss.

"Why don't you go and shower, whilst I get this one ready? Then we can relax before your parents arrive." Suggested Casey.

Pulling Casey close Alex brushed her lips along her throat, "You are what I'm thankful for. Maybe I can show you just how much later."

Shivering at her wife's touch Casey replied, "None of that until the doctor gives you all the all clear." Replied Casey. "Although, if you're a good girl I might give you a sneak preview."

"I like the sound of that." Replied Alex. "Okay, I'm going to shower and change."

"Make sure you put then monitor in the bathroom incase you need me." Called Casey as Alex headed for the stairs. Hearing Alex give a grunt she smiled at Emily, "Your mommy is a grumpy grumpisan today. It's a good job you have my sunny disposition."

Taking Emily up stairs Casey bathed her and dressed her in the new outfit Liz and Alexander had brought her the week before. Heading into her and Alex room she settled Emily on the bed surrounded by pillows as she decided what to wear and 'chatted' with her daughter as she waited for Alex to get out of the shower.

As Alex came out of the bathroom she leaned against the door frame and smiled at the sight of her wife and daughter in conversation. As she thought how close she came to losing them she felt tears prick the back of her eyes, over the course of the last two years she had got everything she had ever wanted a wife she loved and a daughter she adored and then in seconds it could have ripped from her.

"MA." Called Emily spotting Alex.

Turning her head Casey could see the tears on her wife's face, she had been waiting for the emotion of the last month to catch up with Alex, standing she walked over and took Alex's hand pulling her down onto the bed. Drawing both her wife and daughter into her arms as Alex began to sob.

"It's okay Al, we're here and we're safe. All of us." Whispered Casey as she stroked her hands through Alex damp hair.

"I'm sorry." Whispered Alex.

"For what?" Asked Casey, pressing a soft kiss to Emily's head.

"This. I'm a mess you deserve better. You both deserve better." Whispered Alex.

"Alex, listen to me you are an amazing mother, look at Emily she adores you and you risked your life to make sure she was safe. Don't think I haven't noticed the nights you get up and sit watching her sleep. No one is more devoted than you."

"But.." Started Alex.

"No. No buts. Alex I love you and in the time we have been together I have never had reason to doubt your feelings for me or Emily. Not when we found her missing, not when we snapped at each other and not now. So you need to dry your eyes because we are having Thanks Giving with our family and then we have to plan our daughters first birthday party."

"I can't believe she is almost a year old, it seems as if it was just yesterday that we brought her home." Smiled Alex as she stroked a hand down Emily's cheek.

"I know, she is perfect isn't she." Replied Casey.

"Just like her mommy." Smiled Alex pressing a soft kiss to Casey's lips.

"Both her mommies." Replied Casey.

They spent a further half an hour relaxing together, taking every opportunity to touch before getting ready to welcome their family. Upon Alexander and Liz's arrival Casey poured them drinks and they settled down to chat and relax as a family as they waited for Amanda and Bella to arrive.

Heading into the kitchen to check on dinner Casey felt someone watching her, turning she smiled at her father in law, his 'I want to talk to you, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it.' look was startlingly similar to Alex's making her smile.

"Casey do you have a moment?" Asked Alexander as he watched his daughter in law bustle about the kitchen.

"Of course. Just let me wash my hands, why don't you take a seat at the table?" Replied Casey slightly alarmed at the serious tone in Alexander's voice. "Is anything wrong?"

"No of course not, I just wanted a chat with my favourite daughter in law."

As she dried her hands Casey gave him a grin, "I'm your only daughter in law."

"Busted." Replied Alexander with a grin.

"So what's up?" Asked Casey bringing her glass of wine to the table.

"How much had Alexandra told you about the Cabot holdings?"

"Not a great deal, Alex's money had never interested me. I love her for who she is not what she has." Replied Casey.

"I know and everyday I thank God my daughter met you." Replied Alexander honestly. "However, that's not what I meant, Alex was saying you were thinking of giving up work?"

"Yes, but I have savings of my own..."

"Casey you miss understand me. Let me explain before you reply. The Cabot holding has a lot of charitable foundations and causes. If you were to give up work then you as a Cabot would be in your right to create your own foundation. I know you have often fought for those with mental illness maybe that's something you could do. I know this is a lot to take in and not a conversation for Thanks Giving so talk it over with Alex before you make any decisions."

"Thank you Alexander I will." replied Casey slightly dazed.

"There is no rush whatever you decide we was support you, as you said we are a family we stand together." Replied Alexander, Casey's words from the hospital becoming a mantra for them all.

"Alexander, thank you so much for accepting me for treating me and Emily the way you do. I don't know how we would have got through the last few weeks without you and Liz. I'm truly privileged to be part of your family."

"Casey you are like a daughter to us and Emily is our granddaughter. We are the lucky ones, I see how much you love my daughter and I know I will never have to worry about you hurting her or using her for her name. We couldn't be prouder to have you in our family or of our granddaughter."

"Thank you, now we should head back before Alex comes looking for us." Smiled Casey.

"It's okay Liz is trying to convince her Emily needs siblings sooner rather than later." Replied Alexander with a grin.

Smacking back Casey replied, "That's fine by me."

"Do you think you could make it a grandson this time? I'm feeling outnumbered surrounded by all these women. Not that I don't love each or you."

Smiling at her father in law Casey dropped her voice to a controversial whisper, "I'll let you in on little secret, I would like a little boy. I have a feeling Alex has taken Emily to the geeky side so it would be nice to have someone else in the house who appreciates the sports channels."

They were both laughing when they heard a knock at the door, "That's probably Amanda and Bella." Smiled Casey heading to answer it. Welcoming them inside the group shared a glass of wine and laughter before heading to the table.

"Wow, Case this all looks amazing." Grinned Amanda.

"Thank you, but I can't take all the credit. Emily with a little help from Alex made the centrepiece and Liz brought the pies." Replied Casey with smile as she looked around the table and remembered her and Alex saying they wanted to spend family holidays in the house and now that was coming true.

Alex could see the emotion on her wife's face, standing she raised her glass,"I would like to propose a toast." Said Alex. "To family and friends both old and new. I'm thankful for each one of you especially my beautiful wife who has put up with my moods over the last few weeks. Happy Thanks Giving everyone."

Once Alex was seated Alexander began their Thanks Giving tradition of saying what they were thankful for. "This year I am thankful for my beautiful family and that my daughter and granddaughter are safe and for the new friends we've made."

"I'm thankful I have such a wonderful family and friends." Smiled Alex. "And that my daughter isn't a sports fan."

Glaring at her wife Casey went next, "I'm thankful for each one of you sitting here celebrating this holiday with us. I'm especially thankful my wife and beautiful daughter are safe."

"MA." Said Emily making them all smile.

"I guess we know what Emily is thankful for and I have to say I agree." Smiled Liv. "As for me I'm thankful for my family and the fact my daughter is healthy and my granddaughter is safe. I'm also grateful Amanda who I have come to consider family finally has someone that makes her smile."

Blushing Amanda went next, "I'm thankful to have such amazing people around me and for my beautiful God-daughter and for Bella coming into my life."

"I'm thankful I got to meet you. I only wish it was under better circumstances." Smiled Bella.

Raising their glasses in a toast they enjoyed a meal filled with laughter, good food and love. Once everyone had left for the night Alex checked on Emily whilst Casey showered.

Climbing into bed Casey turned on her side she could tell Alex wasn't asleep, moving closer she laid her head on her wife's shoulder and began to trace random patterns on her stomach. "I was talking to your father earlier, he was telling me about the foundations you all have."

"I hope he didn't freak you out." Replied Alex.

"No, it actually helped me come to a decision about going back to work. I have never had the ambitions you have career wise and since we had Emily, it's made me reevaluate that even more. With everything that's happened its made me realise I don't want to miss Emily growing up or time with you, I don't wanna do sixty hour weeks any more." Taking a deep breath she went on, "So if you support me I want to give up work, I want to stay home with Emily and then maybe once we've another baby, I could start a foundation."

"Are you sure? You know I will support you what ever you decide if you really want to go back then that's okay, it doesn't make you a bad mom." Replied Alex.

Leaning up on her elbow Casey stared down into Alex's eyes filled with love, "I know and maybe I'll go back when Emily's older but for now I'm happy being a mom and a wife. I can do some voluntary work at the shelter Liv volunteers at to keep me sharp." Replied Casey leaning down and claiming Alex's lips in a tender kiss.

"Then I support you." Pulling Casey back Alex claimed her lips in another soft kiss. "I love you Case."

"I love you to." Yawned Casey snuggling into Alex's side and was quickly asleep.

Looking down at her sleeping wife Alex said one last thanks for this amazing woman before following her into slumber.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N; This is the last chapter, but fear not my loyal readers as there is a sequel in the works, which will feature weddings, babies, old faces and new friends. ****Thank you for all the love this story has received, also check out my new story Learning Curve if you haven't already. **

Two weeks before Christmas the Stevens trial was almost at an end it had been hard for Alex and Casey to watch the trial and not be the ones making him pay. Sitting in the gallery they watched as Abbie took a deep breath, smoothed down her skirt and rose to give her closing statement. As Alex watched her friend in action she realised just how good a prosecutor she was and just how lucky they were to have Abbie on their side. Feeling Casey slide her hand into hers giving her strength Alex gave her wife a grateful smile before turning back to staring at the back of Stevens head as if trying to read his thoughts and work out why he targeted her family.

Standing Abbie tried to shrug off the stares of her friends as she faced the jury to give her closing arguments. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, over the course of this trial you have heard some of the darkest things people do to each other. You have listened to victims recount the horror of their rapes, a mother describe the moment she found her daughter missing and a wife tell of the horror as she watched her wife flatline after being shot. All of these event were perpetrated by the defendant Mr Stevens. You have also heard how the defendant felt he was taunted into action because ADA Cabot refused to cut him a deal allowing him a lenient sentence for raping those three women who so bravely shared their stories with you."

Pausing to let then recall the horrors they had heard from the victims Abbie continued, "But he didn't target ADA Cabot directly he choose to the target her child." Holding up a picture of Emily she went on "He did this not because ADA Cabot provoked him but because he is a coward..." She saw the moment Stevens leapt at her in slow motion taking a step backwards she stumbled sending them both crashing to the floor, knocking the wind out of her.

"You're a lying bitch!" Screamed Stevens leaning back and levelling a punch at the struggling brunette. "I'm not a coward. Take it back."

"Abbie!" Screamed Serena as she watched on in horror as her wife get knocked to the floor by Stevens all the usual decorum she displayed in the court room fleeing leaving only a primal fear for her wife and unborn child.

Amanda jumped over the rail separating the viewers from the participants of the trials and tackled Stevens knocking him away from Abbie as Liv and Elliott pushed him to the ground and tried to cuff him.

Braking from their grip with a well placed headbutt braking Elliott's nose, he grabbed a gun from one of the security officers and pointed it at the brunette still on the floor her hands protectively across her bump. Before he could squeeze the trigger there were three shots, each hitting him in the chest.

Looking on Alex was shaking as she watched the smoke curling at the end of Amanda's gun and Stevens clutch his chest and fall to the floor next to Abbie. Standing on shaky legs she rushed to her friends side and helped Serena get Abbie up into a chair as she watched Casey comfort Amanda, Bella tend to Elliott and Liv checking Stevens pulse as Kim called for the medics. Alex and Casey shared a look that said, 'What the hell just happened?'.

Later that afternoon they were all gathered at Abbie and Serena's house dissecting the days events. Abbie had been taken to hospital and checked over before being sent home and getting a stern talking to from her wife for frightening her. Before being 'forced' to relax on the couch whilst Serena ordered pizza for everyone.

After the pizza had been consumed along with several glasses of wine Abbie sat up, "Hush everyone, I would like to raise a toast to our very own Annie Oakley my hero." Said Abbie holding up her bottle of Smart Water and sending the blonde a wide smile and a wink.

"Seconded." Smiled Serena giving the taller blonde a hug.

"I have to say my girlfriend is very sexy in cop mode." Grinned Bella placing a gentle kiss to Amanda's cheek causing Amanda's blush to deepen. Earning her more teasing from her friends.

"Y'all ought to be a little nicer to me." Said Amanda with a mock glare.

"Okay, we're sorry and will be nice." Smiled Casey as she rested a hand on her friend's arm. "Sheriff."

"Okay, enough teasing." Said Liv with a small smile, giving Alex a subtle wink she went on, "Did you hear hat the NYPD is issuing uniforms for the detectives?"

Understanding where this was going Alex deadpanned, "No, what are they like?"

"Each one is different, tailored to the individual. Amanda's has a Stetson and chaps." Replied Liv causing another round of laughter.

"And Liv's has her underpants over her trousers, with a giant 'S' on them." Smirked Amanda causing the said brunette to glare at her and the others to laugh again.

Arriving home that night Alex bathed Emily before settling on the sofa with a book whilst Casey read Emily a bed time story and settled her for the night and changed into her pyjamas. As she came back into the lounge Alex put her book down and pulled Casey so she was straddling her waist, before claiming her lips in a blistering kiss that left them both breathless as it ended.

"Wow." Husked Casey.

"I want you." Whispered Alex nipping Casey's bottom lip between her teeth before drawing her in for another hard kiss.

"We should go upstairs." Panted Casey as she broke the kiss.

"I can't wait. I want you now." Growled Alex dragging Casey shirt over her head before taking a straining nipple in her mouth.

"Oh God." Moaned Casey as Alex's tongue swirled around her nipple before scraping her teeth over it and repeating the action the other side. Tangling her fingered in her wife's close hair Casey drew Alex closer.

Woking her way back up to Casey's lips Alex could see she was as aroused as she was, "You are so damn beautiful." Twisting them so she was leaning above her wife Alex leaned down and pressed a tail of soft kisses from her lips, down her throat, across her chest and down to the waistband of her sleep shorts and panties. Hooking her thumbs in them she dragged them down Casey's long legs peppering the skin with small kisses as she went.

"You're wearing too many clothes." Husked Casey as she trailed her fingertips under Alex's shirt only for the blonde to still her movement and gently pin them above her head.

"Please don't." Whispered Alex her throat think with tears.

Blinking through the haze of arousal that clouded her mind Casey realised that since coming home from hospital she hadn't seen Alex with her top off nor had they showered together or slept naked. Leaning down she pulled her own shirt and shorts. "Alex, sweetheart are you worried about your scar?"

"I..it's ugly." Whispered Alex.

"Alex it's beautiful, it shows you survived. It shows how far you were willing to go for Emily. Did you stop finding me attractive when I was pregnant or now with my stretch marks? Or maybe after I had been attacked and was covered in cuts and bruises?" Asked Casey moving to straddle Alex's lap tilting her head until Alex made eye contact.

"Alex, I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world and a scar isn't going to change that." Finished Casey with love and sincerity in her voice.

"Casey you're beautiful, you have always been beautiful. I'm such a vain idiot." Replied Alex as silent tears snaked passed the frame of her glasses.

"Yes." Replied Casey smiling as Alex looked up sharply, "But you're my vain idiot. Now take me to bed and make love to me."

"Anytime." Whispered Alex.

Taking Alex's hand Casey led them up to their bedroom and say Alex on the edge of the bed before claiming her lips in a gentle kiss. "How about I run us a bath? I'll put those bubbles in you like."

"Sounds perfect." Replied Alex watching as Casey headed towards their bathroom shedding her clothes as she went.

Waiting a few minutes Alex followed Casey into the bathroom carefully undressing she sank gratefully into the water, not making eye contact with Casey until she felt Casey wrap her legs around her and pulled her close.

"I'm so glad we brought a tub big enough for a football team." Teased Casey before claiming Alex's lips in a gentle kiss and whispered, "You're so beautiful."

Tangling her fingers in Casey's hair Alex lifted her head and claimed her lips in a slow gentle kiss. Pulling apart they were both breathless.

"I can't believe how lucky I am. I love you Casey." Said Alex before bringing their lips together in another smouldering kiss. Before placing butterfly kisses along her lovers jaw and throat. They relaxed in the bath sharing kisses and small touches until the water cooled. After drying off they stumbled naked to the bed.

Laying Alex back on the bed Casey began kissing her way up her lovers body, flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple she moaned as she felt Alex scrape her nails down her back kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach. She made sure to place gentle kisses on the still slightly raised scar, murmuring "Beautiful." Against Alex's skin.

Leaning up to claim Alex's lips in a hard kiss she entered the blonde causing them both to moan. Feeling Alex's strong thigh against her throbbing centre, it didn't take long for them to cum calling each other's names.

The following day they decided to buy their Christmas tree, after half an hour of arguing they settled on their tree and arranged delivery before going for hot chocolates and a stroll around the toy store. Once the tree was delivered they waited until Emily was down for her afternoon nap and decorated it. Once she was awake Alex carried her into the darkened lounge, they watched as her eyes went wide at the sight of the tree in the corner decorated with twinkling lights. As they watched the smile spread across her face and her happy giggle Alex and Casey both found themselves blinking back tears.

Christmas Day dawned snowy but clear as they waited for their guests to arrive they enjoyed the silence and relaxed on the couch watching Emily play with the box rather than the large stuffed dog they had brought her. As she relaxed in Alex's arms Casey looked down at the beautiful watch Alex had brought her smiling as she ran a the over the dates engraved on the back, there was their wedding date and Emily's date if birth with a deliberate space for more dates to be added.

Leaning up she pressed a soft kiss to Alex's lips, "I love my watch, thank you."

"Anything for you. I love my shoes, you're so sneaky getting them delivered to Amanda's." Referring to the Ferragamo pumps Casey had brought her for Christmas.

"You don't know the half of it." Teased Casey as she stood to open the door. Alexander and Liz as well as Amanda would be joining them for dinner. Bella had gone home to visit family and Amanda was meant to go with her but a last-minute staff shortage forced her to have to stay in the city, luckily Bella understood.

Once everyone was settled with their beverage of choice they exchanged gifts, Alex rolled her eyes when she saw Liz and Alexander had brought Emily a pony for her birthday and all the necessary equipment for Christmas. "She can't walk yet but she has a pony."

"Oh hush, we're allowed to spoil her." Replied Liz.

Next up was Amanda, blushing when she opened a Stetson from Alex and Casey and a sheriff badge necklace from Emily engraved with her badge number and birthstone. Cowboy boots from Abbie, Serena. Cory and Bump. Chaps from Liv and Kim and antique Western style pistol from Liz and Alexander. "You're all so funny."

After a lively meal and several hours of fun and Christmas movies, Amanda had to leave for work and Alexander and Liz were flying to London the following day to spend the New Year with friends.

Once they were alone once again, they relaxed on their couch the Christmas tree lights twinkling in and the TV playing softly Alex looked down at her wife and daughter asleep in her arms, Alex knew nothing could ever top this moment or have made the day anyone magical than it had been, deciding she would wait to move Casey and Emily even if it meant she had a stiff back the following day she wrapped her arms around them both pulling them closer as she followed them into slumber her mind excited for the next chapter of their lives.


End file.
